Operación: DESEO
by ByAkumaNeko
Summary: El Sector V siempre ha sido un gran ejemplo del valor de la amistad, pero... ¿qué sucedería si uno de sus integrantes muere? Han pasado seis años desde aquel acontecimiento que los separo. Ahora, Wally Beetles está dispuesto a cumplir el último deseo de su amiga, pero para eso tienen que estar todos juntos de nuevo ¿Cómo convencerá a sus ex-amigos sin que ellos crean que está loco?
1. ¿Kuki?

**Disclaimer: Esta historia no me pertenece, es una adaptación al anime Anohana. Los personajes pertenecen al gran**** Mr. Warburton. **

―Diálogos―

_"Pensamientos"_

**Flashback**

* * *

Era de mañana, el sol brillaba anunciando un día perfecto para salir y pasar tiempo con la familia o amigos. Sí, todo era perfecto. Pero para Wallabee Beetles ese día era más que perfecto para jugar videojuegos.

En una pequeña habitación se encontraba él con la vista al frente de una computadora, parecía muy interesado pues se aferraba a matar a todos los personajes de aquel videojuego (aunque nunca lo lograra).

― Muere, maldito…― susurro mientras seguía jugando.

― Oh, ¿estás jugando de nuevo?― Le dijo una chica de cabellos negros y ojos violetas.

Wally solo la ignoro y siguió jugando.

― Oye, no me ignores. No seas malo, güero.― le dijo la pelinegra.

El rubio la miro, suspiro y se levantó del suelo para dirigirse a la cocina.

Empezó a preparar el desayuno.

― ¡Yo también quiero comer! ― dijo le pelinegra mientras se paraba a su lado. ― Oye… ¿Dónde está el cereal de los simios arcoíris?…― Wally no la miro. Ella frunció el ceño.

― Campeón, ¿Qué estás haciendo?― preguntó el padre del chico cuando entró a la cocina. Wally y Kuki voltearon a ver al hombre que estaba parado en la entrada de la cocina ― Eso huele delicioso. Haz uno para mí.

― Buenos días, Señor Beetles. ― dijo felizmente Kuki. Pero fue ignorada.

― Esta bien― respondió Wally a su padre.

― ¿Ah? ¿Por qué no tienes cereal de los simios arcoíris?― dijo algo triste. Y empezó a darle golpes en la espalda.

'_Mi papá actúa completamente normal'_ pensó Wally _'Lo que significa…'_

― ¡Hey, güero! ― gritó la chica.

El rubio camino hacia el comedor y dejo su plato en el lugar en donde estaba sentado su padre. El cual comenzó a comer.

Wally también se sentó en su lugar. Mientras que Kuki lo veía con una mirada asesina.

Cuando el joven se dispuso a comer se detuvo porque la pelinegra camino hacia donde él estaba y se sentó en sus piernas.

― Yo también voy a comer― dijo Kuki decidida.

Wally se sonrojo por la posición en la que estaba la chica. Su padre vio las reacciones de su hijo sin entender.

― ¿Campeón? ― preguntó.

Wally no aguanto más por la excitación, cayo desmayado.

Su padre se paró de inmediato.

― ¿Qué? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te dio un paro cardiaco por estar sentado todo el día? ― preguntó el hombre. ― ¡Reacciona!

― ¿Wally…?

'_En el verano de aquel entonces…'_

**En un hermoso bosque se encontraban cinco niños jugando. Uno de ellos se encontraba subiendo un árbol.**

― **Cuatro, ten cuidado― dijo un niña de cabellera negra.**

― **Estoy bien ― dijo el niño.**

**Cuando bajo monstro el gran insecto que había atrapado.**

― **Ah… Es muy grande ― dijo una niña de piel morena con una mirada de sorpresa.**

― **Si, es realmente grande ¡Bien hecho, número 4! ¡Volvamos a nuestra base!― dijo.**

― **Wally, eres muy bueno en esto― dijo un niño gordito con una gorra de aviador.**

'_Quien era yo entonces'_

― **Oye, güero― dijo la pelinegra seria.**

― **¿Qué sucede, Kuki? ― preguntó el niño.**

― **Yo… **

Wally estaba cubierto con una manta. Al lado de él había una pequeña nota. Se levantó del suelo y se quitó el trapo mojado que tenía en la frente. Giro la cabeza hacia los lados y a su lado estaba una pequeña joven durmiendo plácidamente. Él la miro y frunció el ceño.

'_Sin duda estoy enfermo'_ pensó _'Todo el estrés y trauma que he acumulado hasta ahora se ha vuelto corporal debido al calor del verano…' _

Pero se despertó por los movimientos del chico.

― Buenos días, número 4―dijo sonriendo

― Por ahora, digamos que estas aquí como imagen de mi estrés― susurro Wally. ― ¿Por qué apareciste ahora? ― preguntó.

― Ahora que lo dices― se llevó el dedo a la barbilla en señal de meditación― ¡No tengo ni idea! ― concluyó.

― No puedo creerte ― respondió.

― Pero… creo que lo quiero es que mi deseo se realice, ¡eso es todo! ― Kuki lo miro.

― ¿Tú deseo? ¿De qué hablas?

―Realmente… ¡No tengo ni idea!

― ¡¿Cómo quieres cumplir un deseo cuando ni siquiera sabes qué es?!

― Pero realmente siento que esa es la razón. ¿Qué podrá ser?

― ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?

'_Ella es la bestia del verano'_ pensó _'Mi estrés. Mi trauma'_

Kuki se quedó pensando por un momento

― Por ahora solo trata de recordar tu deseo ― le dijo.

― ¡Oh, sí! Ahora que lo recuerdo. Es un deseo que solo se va a poder cumplir si estamos todos juntos.

Wally se quedó paralizado.

― ¿Todos juntos? Te refieres a…― pero no pudo terminar la frase porque el timbre de la casa lo interrumpió.

Se dirigió a la puerta seguido por la chica.

Cuando abrió una chica se encontraba al otro lado con el ceño fruncido. Tenía el pelo negro trenzado, unos hermosos ojos negros y piel morena.

Kuki sonrió al reconocerla y se abalanzó hacia la chica.

― ¡Número 5! ― dijo alegremente la pelinegra.

Pero esta no reacciono con su abrazo. Ella seguía mirando a Wally.

― Oye, cálmate ― dijo el chico a Kuki.

― ¿Qué me calme? Si no me pasa nada― respondió Abigail. ― Siento que hay un peso en mi cuello. ― murmuro para sí misma.

Kuki dejo de abrazarla y le dirigió una mirada de tristeza.

― Abby, ¿no puedes verme? ― preguntó la pelinegra.

― ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ― preguntó el rubio.

Abby saco un pequeño paquete de lo que parecían se libros.

― Toma ― dijo ― Me pidieron que te diera la tarea de estas vacaciones.

― ¿Ahora? Solo quedan dos días de vacaciones.

Ella se los dio.

― Toma. A diferencia de ti, tengo muchas cosas que hacer― dijo con desinterés.

― Entonces debiste tirar eso por allí. Además no tengo ganas de regresar a una escuela de retrasados.** ― **le contestó con el mismo tono.

― No me importa si regresas o no. Me importa una mierda lo que hagas con tu vida, ¡deberías estar avergonzado! ― dijo y salió de allí cerrando de un portazo.

― ¿Por qué actúan tan fríamente? ¿Por qué no le dijiste a número 5 que podías verme? ― interrogo Kuki un tanto molesta.

― Primero, no le digas "número 5". Dile "Abigail" o "Lincoln".

― ¿Por qué? Siempre la hemos llamado número 5, todos tenemos un número. Además, ella es muy buena con todos y también es muy gentil…

― ¡Entiende!... Ella no es la Abigail de antes. Esa maldita bastarda no me ayudaría si se lo pidiera.

― ¿Maldita bastarda?

― Significa estúpida. Como sea, ella ya no es mi amiga.

― ¡Odio eso! No me gusta que digas cosas malas de Abby.

― Kuki… Ahora que has visto eso, deberías entender que es lo que significa para tu deseo. Y no es solo ella, son todos los que han cambiado desde entonces.

Kuki lo miro seria.

**.::::::::::KND::::::::::.**

― ¡Vamos, güero! ― llamó la chica desde las escaleras.

Wally bajo con un gorro en la cabeza y lentes.

― ¿Eh…? Ahora usas lentes. ― lo miro curiosa

― Solo ignóralos. Vamos― dijo y abrió la puerta.

Kuki fue la primera en salir. Disfrutó el viento en su cara.

Wally salió y empezó a caminar rápidamente.

― ¡Oye, espera! ― dijo la pelinegra y empezó a seguirlo con sus pies descalzos.

Empezaron a recorrer la ciudad. Kuki se daba cuenta de todo lo que había cambiado el lugar desde que se había ido. Finalmente, se quedaron un rato frente a una barda que al otro lado daba a un río. La distancia era grande, si alguien caía de allí no sobreviviría. Admiraba el paisaje mientras se recargaba en la barda.

― Es muy hermoso― dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

― No ha cambiado nada― murmuro su acompañante.

― ¿Eh? ― preguntó Kuki confundida.

― Nada. Olvídalo― respondió.

'_Ella no ha cambiado nada.'_ Pensó Wally mientras la miraba fijamente. A pesar de haber crecido unos cuantos centímetros y tener el cabello un poco largo cualquiera la podría reconocer en instantes. Cerró los ojos para tratar de tranquilizarse. _'No es extraño. Después de todo, ella es una ilusión. "Cumple mi deseo" ¿Eh? Debe ser por mi relación con ella'_

― ¡Hey, cuatro! Mira esto ― dirigió su mirada hacia ella. Kuki se había subido a la barda.

― Ten cuidado, es muy peligroso― él respondió.

Ella lo miró y sonrió. Pero de repente perdió el equilibrio y cayó. Wally actuó rápido y trato de atraparla.

― **¡Wally! ― llamó el señor Beetles a su hijo.**

**Esté lo miro. Su padre parecía asustado.**

― **Tu amiga, Kuki, ha…**

Wally cayó en el suelo mientras Kuki lo miraba, confundida, de pie.

― ¿Wally? ¿Estás bien?

El chico comenzó a levantarse.

― Estoy bien.

― ¿Beetles? ― preguntó una voz masculina detrás de él. Volteo y allí se encontraban un joven mirándolo. Él tenía el cabello castaño y ojos calculadores acompañados de unas gafas de sol, lo miraba con una expresión neutra.― ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Kuki se sorprendió y, al igual que con Abby, sonrió emocionadamente al reconocer a la persona que estaban frente a ellos.

― Toma― dijo el chico entregándole a Wally las gafas.

― Gracias― respondió desconfiado. ―bueno, entonces….― Wally se volteó con la intensión de irse, pero se topó con el rostro asombrado y feliz de Kuki.

― Es número uno ― dijo emocionada.

― Vamos…― dijo Wally, pero al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se giró rápidamente y trató de aclarar las cosas― Oh, quise decir, Kuki esta…no es eso… quiero decir…

Al escuchar esas palabras Nigel se paralizo.

― ¿Qué pasa con Kuki? ― preguntó.

― Veras…― trato de explicar, pero fue interrumpido.

― ¿Sigues hablando de lo mismo? ― dijo con un tono frío Nigel.

Wally lo miró confundido.

― ¿Número 1? ― Kuki se asustó por el tono del chico.

― Parece ser que no vas a la escuela ― continuo Nigel. ― Fallaste en el examen de Ingreso y vas a una humilde escuela de aquí. Y además nombras a Kuki Sanban. ¿Tienes algo mal en la cabeza? ¿No te basta con ser un inútil?

Wally no soporto más y salió corriendo.

― ¡Wally! ― llamo Kuki, pero antes de irse se giró hacia el joven― ¡Número 1, eres muy cruel! ― Y empezó a seguir a su amigo.

Nigel le hecho una mirada por última vez y siguió caminando.

**.::::::::::KND::::::::::.**

―¡Cuatro, espera! ― gritó la niña mientras lo seguía rápidamente por las calles.

Finalmente Wally se detuvo por el cansancio y Kuki pudo alcanzarlo.

―Güero…

―¿Lo entiendes ahora? Todos han cambiado. Y eso no es todo. Ya no hay vuelta atrás, no voy a hacer las paces con esos imbéciles de Abby y Nigel.

―Wally, yo…

―Dame un respiro. Cuando estoy contigo recuerdo… Recuerdo cosas que no quiero recordar. Y me molesto.

―Número cuatro…

―¡DEJA DE LLAMARME ASÍ!―le grito furioso.

A parto la mirada de ella y siguió caminando, pero esta vez Kuki no lo siguió. Lo miro con tristeza al darse cuenta de cómo ya nada era lo mismo.

― Wally…

**.:::::::::KND::::::::::.**

Wally se tiró al suelo de su habitación. La cabeza le dolió como si lo hubieran golpeado sin cesar. Solo quería morirse en aquel momento. Ya no soportaba nada. Poco a poco el sueño comenzó a apoderarse de él.

_Kuki…

**En aquel momento…**

**Ese verano…**

**No era así.**

**Nigel iba corriendo dirigiéndose a la casa del árbol que estaba encima de una pequeña colina.**

**Dentro de la casa había tres niños más moviendo y acomodando cosas.**

― **¡Chicos! ― entro muy animado.**

― **¿Qué? ― pregunto Abby.**

― **Seremos agentes de la KND― dijo.**

**El pequeño con gorra de aviador dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Dio un saltito y dijo.**

― **¡Wow! ¡Es genial!**

― **¿Qué es "KND"? ― pregunto Wally.**

― **Kids Next Door― respondió ― ¡Protegeremos la paz!**

― **¡Increíble! ― grito Hoagie de emoción.**

― **¿Qué paz vamos a proteger? ― Abby alzo una ceja.**

― **¡La paz de los niños de todo el mundo! ― respondió con mucho ánimo el pequeño.**

― **¡Nigel será el líder! ¿No? ― dijo la pequeña niña que acababa de entrar.**

― **¡Sí! ― respondió.**

'_Es cierto. Aquel día'_

― **Oye, número 4― llamó Abby.**

**Todos estaban en la casa. Nigel estaba recargado en unas cajas al lado de Kuki. Abby estaba sentada en unas escaleras. Wally estaba sentado en una pequeña tabla y Ho****agie**** estaba a su lado jugando videojuegos.**

― **¿Te gusta Kuki, verdad? ― preguntó.**

**Kuki se sonrojo. Número 2 desvió su mirada del juego y puso atención a la conversación.**

**Wally y Kuki se miraron. Pero rápidamente desviaron la mirada por que se sonrojaban más.**

― **¿D-De que estas hablando? ― tartamudeo.**

― **Se sinceró con esto. ― dijo Nigel. ― No hay secretos entre el Sector V.**

― **¡Dilo, dilo, dilo! ― dijo el gordito. **

**Wally ya no podía con la presión de todos.**

― **¿A quién le gustaría una chica fea como…? ―se detuvo antes de terminar. Observo a Kuki algo apenado.**

'_Pensé que iba a llorar. Porque Kuki era como una bebé llorona'_

**Todos miraron fijamente a la niña.**

'_Pero…'_

**Dio una sonrisa apenada.**

**Al verla sonreír, cuatro salió corriendo.**

― **¡Espera, güero! ― gritó tres.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Wally llego a su casa y su padre iba de salida.**

― **Oh, ya llegaste Campeón. Voy a visitar a tu mamá. Deje comida en el comedor, caliéntala en el microondas. Cuida de Joey― dijo.**

'_Esa sonrisa partió mi corazón. Pensé en disculparme al siguiente día'_

'_Pero el otro día… nunca llegó'_

**.::::::::::KND::::::::::.**

Kuki miraba la casa que estaba enfrente de ella. No sabía si entrar o no. Por una razón sentía miedo de ese lugar. Miedo de ver que ellos también habían cambiado. Se armó de todo el valor que pudo y entro.

En la casa estaba un hombre, de tez blanca, cabello lacio y negro, sentado en un sillón. En el comedor estaba una niña de cabello negro, cenando, mirando el celular.

Entro y se emocionó al ver a su hermana.

― Wow, ¡Mushi! Eres tan grande― dijo la joven. Su hermana de seguro ya estaba en secundaria, lo dedujo por el uniforme ― Y papá es igual que siempre― dijo mirando al adulto que leía atentamente el periódico.

Y al fondo de la habitación se encontraba una mujer de traje formal. Estaba en un pequeño altar.

― Mamá…

― Ya deja de hacer eso― dijo la niña.

― ¿Mushi? ― preguntó la madre.

― Siempre le dedicas a mi hermana un plato de cereal― dijo― Es enfermizo.

― Bueno, es que era la comida favorita de tu hermana.

― La gente muerta no come.― murmuro.

― No digas eso. Tu hermana era algo torpe, así que tal vez no sepa que está muerta.

― Lo sé ― dijo Kuki― Sé que estoy muerta.

Después de eso, se fue.

**.::::::::::KND:::::::::.**

― Vació― dijo después de ver la nevera― Maldito Joey. Te comiste todo.

'_Defendimos la paz, pero luego… terminamos por separarnos'_ pensó Wally. Después de calmarse y de una buena siesta se dedicó a pensar en lo sucedido. Todos estos años había tratado de olvidar todo y a todos. Trato de seguir su vida, pero era imposible para él. El dolor seguía apoderándose de su interior.

Hizo el examen de admisión a varias preparatorias del lugar y en todo había fallado menos en una pequeña escuela, pero al final decidió no ir a ningún lado.

Y ahora, el recuerdo de Kuki lo estaba atormentando. ¿Por qué él? Suficiente había tenido con lidiar con sus ex-amigos y ahora esto. Solo quería escapar, esconderse y que nadie nunca lo encontrara. Él no merecía vivir.

Vivir. Ella es la que debería vivir, no él. Pero… tal vez, ella era la solución. ¿Realmente él podía... ser perdonado?

'_Esa chica. Yo siempre he querido…_

Sin darse tiempo de ponerse los zapatos, salió corriendo.

… _Siempre… he querido… _

Tenía que encontrarla.

…_Una mañana después de ese día…_

Se internó en el bosque.

…_Una mañana en donde pueda pedirle disculpas a Kuki._

**.::::::::::KND::::::::::.**

Nigel abrió su closet.

― Kuki…― susurro.

**.::::::::::KND::::::::::.**

'_Mi estrés. Mi trauma. Estoy seguro que… Yo invoque a Kuki para disculparme'_

Se detuvo un momento.

'_Si ese es el caso tengo que…_

Vio la casa del árbol con las luces encendidas.

― Ku…― cuando abrió la puerta descubrió que la casa estaba siendo habitada. ― ¿Qué es esto?

― Estúpido― dijo una voz detrás de él― ¡Solo debía ajustar las riendas! ¡Que idiota soy!_ noto su presencia_ ¿Eh…? ¡¿Wally?!

― ¿Hoagie?

― **¡Gané!― grito Hoagie.**

― **¡Maldición! ― Wally tiró el control al suelo.**

― **¿No aprendes la lección?_ se burló Abby.**

― **¡Otra vez! Esta vez te venceré, número 2― dijo decidido.**

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ― pregunto Hoagie.

'_El tiempo que aquel entonces se detuvo comenzó a moverse otra vez'_

* * *

**Hola! *le lanzan un tomate* Esperen! Puedo explicarlo *Lluvia de tomates* Okay u.u se que me lo merezco. Desaparezco una eternidad y de pronto BOOM llego como si nada hubiera pasado. Realmente lo siento. No les daré una larga lista de porque no he estado presente, pero lo compenso con esto. Últimamente he estado recordando mi infancia y no pude evitar escribir esto. **

**Prometo tratar de actualizar mis otros fics. **

**Son bienvenidas todas las opiniones, criticas constructivas, tomatazos, lo que sea pero necesito que me den su opinión. **

***Le lanzan una sandia***

**Cuídense. **

**~KanadeKuchiki~(/._.)/**


	2. Reencuentros

**Disclaimer: Esta historia no me pertenece, es una adaptación al anime Anohana. Los personajes pertenecen al gran**** Mr. Warburton.**

―Diálogos―

_"Pensamientos"_

**Flashback**

* * *

― ¡Increíble! ― dijo muy animado Hoagie ― Kuki ha regresado para que concedas su deseo.

Wally se había reencontrado con uno de sus amigos de la infancia; Hoagie P. Gilligan, en la casa del árbol, la cual antes era como una base que ellos mismos habían construido. Casi todo estaba como lo habían dejado, el living con muchos juguetes y armas que ellos mismos habían inventado. Cierta melancolía lo invadió al recordar todos los momentos divertidos que habían pasado todos juntos en aquel lugar.

Después de saludarse platicaron un poco. Wally había extrañado hablar con alguien de su edad, después de todos eso años encerrados todo parecía casi irreal, Hoagie seguía siendo el mismo chico divertido que conocía. Al final decidió contarle todo lo que había pasado con Kuki esa mañana. Hoagie se había callado primero, tratando de procesar todo lo que le había dicho, Wally temió que lo juzgara de loco. Pero no fue así, al parecer Hoagie le creía todo.

― No, creo que solo estoy teniendo alucinaciones― respondió Wally.

― ¿Alucinaciones? ¿Cómo en las películas en dónde eres abducido por extraterrestres? ¡Qué genial!― Wally rodó los ojos.― ¡Oye!, ¿ella está aquí ahora? ― preguntó el castaño.

― No, ahora no.

― ¡Kuki! ― dijo ignorando al chico― ¡Soy yo! ¿Estás aquí?

Hoagie comenzó a llamar a Kuki con gritos.

'_Termine contándole todo eso para sentir un poco menos presionado' _pensó Wally. _'Pero no pensé que me creería tan fácilmente'_

― No puedo ver a Kuki― dijo un poco desanimado.

― No sabía que estabas usando este lugar― dijo Hoagie cambiando de tema.

― Ah, sí. Como no regresaron decidí convertirlo en mi laboratorio personal.

― ¿Eh?

― Sí, mira.― Hoagie abrió una puerta.

Wally dirigió su mirada al lugar que señalaba su amigo. Era verdad, toda esa habitación estaba repleta de tecnología de punta y miles de frascos de quien sabe de qué cosas.

― Es lo he estado haciendo todo este tiempo― explico― De niño solo jugaba con los juegos de química que me daba mi madre, pero poco a poco se convirtió en una pasión para mí. Espero que algún día pueda hacer algo de provecho con todo esto.

― ¿Cómo haces para pagar la luz que utilizas en este lugar?― La habitación estaba iluminada por una luz fuerte pero no lastimaba los ojos.

― Hámster― respondió con una sonrisa. ― Ellos no abandonaron este lugar y me ayudan a generar luz.

― ¿Y qué hay de tus estudios? ― pregunto un tanto sorprendido por la inteligencia de su amigo.

― No tengo tiempo para eso. ¡He descubierto un nuevo invento…!

El castaño estaba más alto que él (lamentablemente). Ya no era el niño gordito de aquellos días, había adelgazado sorprendentemente. Seguía usando la gorra de aviador pero su cabello estaba más largo que antes. Seguía usando los vaqueros cafés y la playera azul cielo. Pero a pesar de las diferencias físicas, la actitud del chico no había cambiado nada.

'_Lo mismo no se puede decir de los otros dos' _pensó con amargura.

―Sigues siendo el mismo de siempre... ― susurro.

― Y bien, ¿alguna idea de cuál es el deseo de Kuki? ― preguntó Hoagie volviendo al tema principal.

― Ni idea, no recuerdo nada en particular.

Hoagie se llevó una mano a la barbilla pensando.

― ¿No querrá tener ese Simio Arcoíris 'Abrazos Infinitos' de que tanto hablaba? ― dijo.

― ¿Tú crees que un fantasma regresaría por esa tontería? ― dijo con cara de incredulidad.

Hoagie volvió a llevarse la mano a la barbilla.

― ¿No crees que sea "eso"…? ― dijo

Wally lo miró más confundido que antes.

**.::::::::::KND::::::::::.**

Por las calles obscuras. Uno que otro carro pasaba. También había gente platicando animadamente mientras caminaban. Pero nadie notaba la presencia de una pequeña joven de cabello azabache, ojos de un color violeta y tez blanca. La chica caminaba con la mirada hacia el suelo. Muchos la creerían loca por estar caminando descalza, pero a ella no le molestaba. Desde que había llegado siempre iba descalza y vestida con su suéter verde favorito acompañado de unos vaqueros negros

Mientras seguía su camino, Kuki pudo visualizar un adorable perrito al lado de su dueña.

Sonrió acercándose con la intención de acariciarlo, ya que el pequeño animal al parecer si podía verla. Cuando estuvo apuntó de agarrarlo la dueña jaló al perro para seguir su camino. El pequeño se oponía, pero la dueña lo obligo a seguir.

― Vamos, ¿qué te sucede? Tenemos que ir a casa― dijo la dueña del perro.

― Casa…― susurro Kuki y volvió a bajar la mirada. ¿Ella podría volver a casa algún día?

.

.

.

.

― Oye Abby, ¿realmente fuiste a casa de Wallabee? ― pregunto una chica que estaba sentada al lado de la mencionada.

― Si…― respondió la pelinegra.

― No puedo creer que fueras― dijo otra.

― Bueno, no es como si yo también quisiera ir― respondió a la defensiva.

― Tienes razón, yo tampoco quiero estar asociada con alguien como él. ― dijo la chica.

― Si… capaz que nos pega lo estúpido― ambas chicas comenzaron a reír mientras que Abby rodaba los ojos. _'Lo estúpido ya lo tienen' _pensó tratando de contener una carcajada.

La risa de las chicas fue silenciada de inmediato debido a que una persona que estaba cerca de ellas se paró rápidamente de su lugar y salió de la cafetería.

Las chicas miraron al chico que se iba y pusieron cara de fastidio. En cambio, Abby estaba impresionada al reconocer a chico. Vio que en la mesa había una libreta que había olvidado, tuvo cierto impulso de tomarla y correr a entregarla. Se detuvo por un momento, ¿y si no era él? La curiosidad de saberlo le ganó y salió del lugar con la libreta entre los brazos.

― ¡Nigel…!

El mencionado se paralizo al escuchar su voz y, por impulso se giró para verla, pero luego siguió su camino. Abby corrió para alcanzarlo.

Abby se detuvo frente a él. Entonces se maldijo por haber tomado esa decisión. Nigel ni siquiera la miraba. Frunció el ceño.

Pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo. Nigel le quito el cuaderno que tenía en las manos y lo guardo en su mochila.

― Dame eso y vete, no quiero que me vean hablando con alguien como tú― le dijo y siguió su camino.

― ¿Qué demonios te pasa…? ― dijo enojada. ― ¡Espera! ― dijo cuando vio que la seguía ignorando. Ella camino rápidamente hasta quedar frente a frente de él.

― ¡Sabes, traje eso para ti! ― dijo la pelinegra.

― Yo no pedí que lo hicieras― dijo con indiferencia el castaño.

― ¿Desde cuando eres tan arrogante?

En eso Kuki se acercó corriendo intentando evitar una pelea en entre los dos.

― ¡Paren, paren! ― dijo Kuki. Pero sus intentos fueron en vano porque ambos no la podían ver ni escuchar. ― ¡Abby! ¡Nigel!. No peleen.

― Tú no has cambiado. ― dijo Nigel con expresión neutra. ― Siempre has sido fácilmente influenciable por los que te rodean. Te ves igual que esas zorras con las que estabas antes.

― ¿Zorras? ― dijo confundida Kuki.

―Siempre te hiciste la fuerte, pero envidiabas a Kuki ― continuo.

Abby cerró los puños con fuerza.

― ¡No hables sobre la chica muerta cómo si fuese nada! ― le grito enojada.

Nigel la miro duro, pero en el fondo se arrepintió por lo que dijo.

― Tú misma te lo buscas y luego sales lastimada. No tienes remedió.

Se fue lo más rápido posible.

― Nigel…― susurro Kuki.

Abby, en cambio, se quedó estática allí, mirando al suelo. Luego se agacho y rodeo sus manos en sus piernas.

― Kuki… ― susurro tristemente.

'_Yo quería mucho a Kuki…' _pensó _'Ese día…'_

― **Oye, número cuatro― dijo Abby.****― ¿Te gusta Kuki, verdad? ― preguntó.**

'_Si yo no hubiese mencionado algo como eso…'_

― **¿A quién le gustaría una chica fea como…?―se detuvo antes de terminar. Se giró para onservar a Kuki.**

**Todos miraron fijamente a Kuki.**

**Ella solo dio una sonrisa apenada**

**Wally, al ver el gesto, salió corriendo.**

― **¡Espera, güero! ― gritó tres.**

'_Entonces tal vez ello no hubiera terminado así…'_

Abby siguió en el mismo lugar.

Kuki miraba tristemente como sufría su amiga. Estaba a punto de ponerle una mano en el hombro, pero el celular de Abby sonó. Ella se levantó de golpe y al ver el mensaje salió corriendo lo más rápido posible.

La pelinegra solo miró como Abby se marchaba rápidamente.

**.:::::::::KND:::::::::.**

Wally miraba fijamente los videojuegos que estaban frente a él. Pero una voz lo tomo por sorpresa.

― ¿Estás buscando algo en especial? ― dijo un hombre alto y fornido.

Wally iba a contestar pero en eso llegó Abby poniéndose el uniforme de trabajo.

― Lamento el retraso― dijo.

Pero al reconocerse ambos retiraron la mirada.

― Bueno, Abby. Atiende al joven por favor_― _dijo el hombre.

― Si

Y ambos se acercaron a la caja registradora.

― Bueno, ¿Qué quieres? ― pregunto forzosamente.

― Estoy buscando el videojuego 'Batalla en el espacio' _― _dijo Abby.

Al escuchar eso la confundió. Pero siguió con su trabajo.

― ¿En la Galaxia o en el Sistema?

― Vía láctea.

― ¿Ah…? ― dijo Abby con incredulidad ― ¿Batalla en el espacio: Vía láctea? ¿Hace cuánto fue de eso?

― Solo dime si lo tienes.― dijo un tanto molesto.

Hoagie le había dicho que Kuki en verdad esperaba que en algún momento de su vida Wally ganara alguna vez en ese fastidioso juego. Entonces tal vez eso podía ser su deseo.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la caja registradora.

Abby le entrego el juego luego de que él lo pagara. Wally marchó de allí.

**.::::::::::KND::::::::::.**

Wally abrió la puerta de su casa

― ¡Bienvenido, campeón!_ ―_ Él simplemente lo saludo con sequedad. Se dirigió a la nevera y saco un bote de jugo.

―Hola, Wally ― dijo su hermano pequeño.

―Hola, Joey ― contesto un tanto extrañado. Su hermano comúnmente no estaba en casa en la tarde.

― Ah… hoy tengo algo delicioso que cenar ¡Hamburguesas!― dijo animado su padre.

― Lo siento, no tengo hambre― dijo Wally mientras subía las escaleras rápidamente.

Se tumbo en la cama suspirando se cansancio. Sacó el videojuego que había comprado y se dispuso a jugarlo.

Empezó a jugar por un buen rato. Luego se dio cuenta que todo era muy silencioso.

'_Kuki aún no ha regresado' _pensó _'Eso es lógico ya que ella es producto de mi estrés….'_

Afuera de la casa se encontraba Kuki mirado la ventana de Wally

Entró silenciosamente a la habitación. Wally estaba dormido plácidamente en el sillón, con el videojuego en las manos.

La pelinegra se acercó un poco, pronto reconoció lo que tenía. Ella sonrió. De pequeña amaba jugar eso con Número 2, también le divertía las rabietas que hacia Wally cuando no lograba ganar y recordaba la risa burlona de Abby.

Agarro una manta y cobijo al chico. Ella se sentó al lado de él y cerró los ojos.

― Gracias… Wally.

.

.

.

.

Nigel se encontraba caminado por las calles de la ciudad. Tenía que ir a la biblioteca por unos libros porque pronto sería el examen mensual. Pero últimamente la imagen de Kuki se le venía a la cabeza muchas veces.

A lo lejos iba un chico castaño montado en una motocicleta, al reconocer a Nigel se paró rápidamente.

― ¡Hey! Nigel ― dijo muy animadamente. Se dio la vuelta y lo miro.

― ¿Hoagie? ― dijo un tanto sorprendido.

― ¿Eh? ¿Por qué esa cara de sorpresa? ¡Claro que soy yo! De todas formas, ¿has escuchado? ¡Wally puede ver a Kuki!

Nigel frunció el ceño.

― ¿Qué ha dicho sobre Kuki?

― Él dice que puede verla. Que ella le dijo que quiere que le cumpla un deseo.

Nigel cerró los puños con fuerza.

.

.

.

.

Wally despertó todo soñoliento.

― Vaya me quede dormido.

― ¡Buenos días, güero!

Wally quedó paralizado. Ella seguía aquí.

― Kuki…― dijo y dirigió su mirada al lugar proveniente de la voz. Pero al verla se sonrojo demasiado. Ella estaba con una toalla de baño cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo.

Kuki al darse cuenta de cómo estaba también se sonrojo.

― ¡No me mires, por favor! ― dijo mientras buscaba su ropa.

En eso se escuchó el timbre de la casa.

― Voy a atender― dijo Wally aún sonrojado.

― Si… ve― respondió igual de sonrojada.

Bajo las escaleras rápidamente. Su padre ya había atendido y se llevó una grata sorpresa al ver que era Hoagie.

Kuki estaba realmente feliz de ver a su amigo de nuevo. Wally lo invitó a desayunar, él acepto con mucho gusto. En el transcurso de la conversación Hoagie comentó que en el videojuego de se podía intercambiar naves de combate. Wally preguntó quién más podría tener aquel viejo juego. Y la respuesta vino a su mente rápidamente.

.

.

.

.

Abby se encontraba mirando una imagen de su infancia. Estaba todos juntos. Nigel, Wally, Hoagie, ella y… Kuki.

'_Ella en verdad era linda' _pensó _'Teníamos personalidades muy diferentes, pero aun así nos convertimos en grandes amigas. Ella y yo habíamos prometido que estaríamos juntas por siempre. Yo realmente adoraba a Kuki, pero…'_

Abby escucho el timbre de su casa y fue a atender. Ella frunció el ceño al ver que las personas que estaban allí eran Wally y Hoagie.

― ¿Qué? ¿Tengo que jugar eso? ― dijo incrédula.

― Vamos, solo una vez. Regresa a tu infancia una vez más. ¿No es así, Wally? ― le dijo Hoagie. Él solo se limitó a asentir. ― Además. ― Continuó― Lo del videojuego fue idea de Kuki.

― ¡Hoagie! ― regaño Wally, su amigo no sabía ser discreto.

― ¿Kuki? ― preguntó Abby.

Ella se quedó mirando a la nada. Los chicos se preocuparon, estaban a punto de hablarle pero la chica volvió a la realidad.

― ¿Qué pasa con Kuki? ― preguntó.

― Bueno, últimamente ha estado apareciendo en mis sueños… ― mintió Wally.

Abby se quedó pensando y de repente se puso de pie. Se dirigió a su habitación, seguida por los dos chicos, y comenzó a buscar el juego.

Hoagie comenzó a buscar también en los cajones en donde Abby guardaba todas sus cosas como si fueran suyas.

Mientras tanto Wally notó a Kuki distante y disimuladamente se acercó a ella.

― ¿Por qué estás tan alejada? ― preguntó en un susurro.

― Es debido a que si estoy cerca, Abby se entristece― dijo en voz baja.

Wally la miro y la tomo del brazo arrastrándola más cerca de los chicos.

― Siéntate por allí ― ordeno.

Kuki lo miro y asintió.

― ¡Lo encontré! ― anunció Abby.

― Vaya, lo tienes todo muy ordenado.― alabo Hoagie.

― Cállate ― dijo un poco sonrojada.

Después de un buen rato. Abby y Wally estuvieron jugando con el videojuego, mientras que Hoagie leía los libros que ella tenía. Tal vez ellos no se dieron cuenta pero, por primera vez en años, se volvieron a llevar bien, como en los viejos tiempos.

Kuki los miraba feliz. Se dio cuenta que Abby aún conservaba esa pequeña estampa de simio arcoíris que ella le había regalado año atrás.

Wally notó la sorpresa de Kuki.

― ¿Qué pasa? ― preguntó.

― Abby es amable y linda. Es la misma de siempre― dijo mientras miraba a la chica. La pelinegra empezaba actuar más amablemente y debes en cuando sonreía como lo hacía antes.

Ya era un poco tarde. A Kuki y a Hoagie les había ganado el cansancio y cayeron dormidos.

Wally y Abby seguían jugando. De pronto Wally sonrió y dijo con alegría.

― ¡He ganado una batalla!

― ¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?!― grito Abby al ver en su pantalla las palabras 'Game Over'.

―Es un secreto― le dijo con aires de superioridad.

―Que no se te suba a la cabeza― ambos sonrieron y Abby le dio un golpe amistoso en el brazo. Pero al hacer tal contacto se separó inmediatamente, ambos miraron a diferente lado. No estaban acostumbrados a esa confianza entre ellos.

― Gracias, Lincoln― dijo sin mirarla.

― No fue nada, me ayudaste a matar un poco de tiempo ― respondió la chica. ― Pero, ¿qué gano con esto? ― preguntó recuperando su porte indiferente.

― ¿Quieres dinero? ― preguntó Wally confundido.

― No ― dijo seriamente ― Regresa a la escuela.

Wally la miró sorprendido. De todas las cosas que le pudo pedir esa era la que menos esperaba. Pero antes de que pudiera contestar, Hoagie se paró bostezando.

― ¿Qué pasa? ― preguntó soñoliento.

― Nada ― dijo Wally.― Guardare mi progreso.

En lo que el rubio hacía eso, Abby lo miraba fijamente. Ella, aunque le costara admitirlo, lo extrañaba. Extrañaba regañarlo cuando hacía algo indebido, ayudarlo en sus estudios, bromear como hermanos. Extrañaba todo eso y ese día había sido la prueba. Tal vez podrían reconciliarse, si tan solo hablaran para arreglar las cosas. Pero no sería posible, porque el orgullo de ambos es más fuerte.

Hoagie estaba a punto de levantarse para ir al baño pero un movimiento en falso hizo que cayera. Abby no contuvo la carcajada y comenzó a reír como lo hacía en los viejos tiempos. Wally solo se limitó a sonreír y soltar una risilla. Pero las risas despertaron a la chica que dormía plácidamente en el suelo.

― ¡Buen trabajo, güero! ― dijo Kuki sonriendo.

― Si… ― respondió Wally mirándola fijamente

Abby se dio cuenta que él miraba a la nada.

― ¿Qué sucede? ― preguntó.

― ¡Buen trabajo! ― dijo Hoagie, interrumpiendo a la chica de la gorra roja. ― Kuki debe estar encantada.

― Si… ― respondió aun mirando a la pelinegra. A Abby se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa.

**.::::::::::KND::::::::::.**

― Parece que ese no era mi deseo ― dijo Kuki decepcionada. ― Pero al menos cosas buenas pasaron ― dijo animándose. ― Volviste a ser amigo de Abby y Hoagie.

― Como si a alguien le importara― respondió con indiferencia.

Ella se puso frente a Wally. Este se detuvo de su caminata hacia su casa.

― Hoy me divertí mucho ― dijo con alegría.

'_Kuki se ha divertido mucho últimamente' _pensó. _'Mi trauma... aún no se ha ido. Pero aún queda un mañana… tal vez pueda disculparme'_

* * *

**Acá**** otro capitulo! Espero que les haya gustado! **

**~KanadeKuchiki~(/._.)/ **


	3. Yo también puedo verla

**Disclaimer: Esta historia no me pertenece, es una adaptación al anime Anohana. Los personajes pertenecen al gran**** Mr. Warburton.**

―Diálogos―

_"Pensamientos"_

**Flashback**

* * *

En una linda noche, las estrellas brillaban y todos dormían plácidamente, el ambiente estaba impregnado de paz. Pero nadie contaba con los experimentos de Hoagie. El chico salió corriendo de la casa del árbol a causa de una explosión de humo.

Cuando estuvo afuera tomo todo el aire posible. Incluso los hámsteres habían logrado salir con éxito.

― Creo que no fue buena idea mezclar eso― murmuro para luego soltar una risa. ―Últimamente he estado muy distraído.― miró al cielo para despejarse un rato. Estaba preocupado por Wally, si bien tenía la misma actitud de chico rudo pero su mirada lucia vacía. Cuando le llego con la noticia de Kuki al principio no le creyó, pero su amigo sonaba muy convincente, además, no estaba en posición de abandonarlo de esa manera. No después de aquel día.

De pronto se le ocurrió una idea. _'El cuarto de Kuki' _pensó _'Allí puede haber una pista de su deseo'. _Corrió lo más rápido posible. El humo se había dispersado en su mayoría pero aun tapaba un poco la vista, por lo que Hoagie tuvo que cubrirse los ojos con una mano.

Llego a la puerta con un gran número 3 en ella. Trago saliva. Pero se dijo que tenía que ser fuerte. Se armó de valor y abrió la puerta lentamente. Miro la habitación por dentro y lo que vio lo dejo helado.

Nada. No había nada.

Aquel cuarto que estaba siempre lleno de vida por la gran variedad de peluches y juguetes se había ido. A habitación estaba a oscuras y se veía algo tétrica. Pero a lo lejos había una sombra pero así como apareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se esfumo. Todo había desaparecido, menos un objeto que dejaron a pie de la ventana. Hoagie se acercó para verlo mejor.

Era una fotografía. Una fotografía de número 3.

― Estuvo aquí… ella… estuvo aquí.

.

.

.

.

Ya era de mañana. La luz iluminaba tenuemente la habitación de Wally, el cual estaba completamente tapado con su cobija en un profundo sueño. El sueño del chico se esfumo rápidamente con la llegada de su padre.

― ¡Hey, campeón! ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? ― preguntó el señor Beetles entrando a la habitación.

― No ir ― murmuro su hijo.

― Bien, iré a trabajar. Nos vemos ― Lo miro tristemente, pero él nunca iba a escucharlo no tuvo más remedio que retirarse sin más.

'_Que extraño' _pensó _'El viejo siempre me despierta con su sonrisa alegre. Últimamente ha estado actuando muy raro. Tampoco me regaño por no ir a la escuela' _

El chico se acomodó con la intención de seguir durmiendo, pero cierta pelinegra subió a su cama.

― No, güero. No puedes faltar a la escuela. Tienes que ir. Debes devolverle el favor a número 5. ― Dijo la chica zangoloteándolo.

― ¿Estabas escuchando? ― preguntó después de unos segundos de silencio.

― Ambos jugaron el videojuego para mí. Debes devolverle el favor. ― dijo Kuki ignorando la pregunta del chico. ― Aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez ese sea mi deseo.

Wally la miro seriamente. Ella lo miró.

― Ya veo… ― dijo el chico. Kuki se sorprendió. Ella esperaba que le contestara de forma grosera y que se negara a ir.― Me estaré cambiando, así que sal. ― dijo sin mirarla. Kuki solo asintió y salió.

'_Esta alucinación, ha aparecido de pronto y sin aviso, comenzando a decir disparates. Ya estamos a inicios de otoño y ella sigue aquí…' _pensó un tanto cansado de la situación. No era tan fácil cuidar de ella, todo el tiempo alardeaba de querer ir a ver a Abby otra vez. A pesar de haberle contado todo a Hoagie seguía sintiendo que todo el peso lo cargaba él solo.

Solo quería que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

**.::::::::::KND::::::::::.**

Wally caminaba por las calles de la ciudad con la mirada hacia el suelo. Ya hacía tiempo que no iba a la escuela y esto le parecía demasiado extraño. _'Mira, que idiota soy. Hacerle caso a una alucinación mía. Tal vez si me estoy volviendo loco'_

Ya estaba cerca de la escuela, pero de repente se empezó a sentir muy nervioso. ¿Estaría haciendo lo correcto? Es la pregunta que pasaba por la mente del chico.

Wally se detuvo en seco. Todavía podía volver a casa. Dio media vuelta con la intención de regresar a su casa, pero se topó con una chica, Abby.

― Viniste a la escuela ― dijo Abby, tratando de no sonreír.

― No es porque tú me lo pidieras ― respondió con indiferencia, sin mirarla.

― Ya veo.

― Vaya, es Beetles ― dijo una voz masculina detrás de Abby.

Un chico de cabello rubio y lentes, con su típica actitud genial, se detuvo a mirar a Wally con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

― ¿Ace? ― Abby lo miro con una expresión de confusión.

Él solo ignoro a Abby

― Así que por fin decidiste venir ― dijo con voz serena.― No te preocupes, a nadie le importa que te ausentaras por un tiempo. De todas maneras, no le importas a nadie.

― Ace, no deberías… ― dijo Abby, pero él la interrumpió.

― Pero de todos formas, ¿no es fantástico el gran poder del amor? Él ésta aquí debido a que tú fuiste su casa. ― dijo mirándola.

― ¿Qué mierda estas diciendo? Tú no tienes nada que ver con esto, así que lárgate― dijo enojada la chica.

― ¿Qué? Pero si tú también te burlas de él ― sonrió victorioso.― No trates de parecer inocente, Lincoln.

Wally soltó una risita que hizo que los chicos voltearan a verlo.

― Si no fuera por razones privadas, no iría a un zoológico lleno de idiotas como ustedes ― dijo con frialdad.

Lo miraron con sorpresa e incredulidad. Wally solo camino entre ellos para regresar a su casa.

Abby solo miro con odio a Ace por ser tan estúpido, pero él solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

.

.

.

.

Kuki estaba acostada en el suelo de la habitación de Wally.

Estaba muy aburrida y no encontraba nada que hacer. Trato de ver un poco de televisión pero todos los programas de ahora eran muy aburridos o no entendía de qué trataban. Se entretuvo un rato tratando de hacer que Joey la pudiera ver, sus intentos fueron en vano y al poco rato él también se había ido al colegio.

Estuvo un buen rato divagando por la casa. De vez en cuando se le ocurrió hacerle una broma a Wally para cuando llegara de la escuela. Pero se negó, si lo molestaba cuando regresara cansado probablemente se enfadaría y no querría volver.

Sonrió al pensar en él. Ella estaba realmente feliz de volverlo a ver, también a sus demás amigos. Pero aún no entendía el porqué de su enojo. Ella quería verlo juntos, como los buenos amigos que eran, ellos juraron estar juntos por siempre, entonces, ¿Por qué están peleados? También le molestaba el hecho que solo Wally sea capaz de verla. Tenía muchas ganas de contarle cosas nuevas a Abby, bromear con Hoagie y molestar a Nigel. Pero algo era mejor que nada.

Kuki entristeció un poco.

Después se puso a pensar porque ella había regresado. La peli negra estaba segura que era por su deseo, pero el problema era que no sabía cuál era. Sabía que era de mucha importancia, incluso recuerda que sus amigos iban a ayudarla pero ¿a qué?

Siguió caminando en la casa en busca de algo de la distraiga.

Entonces lo encontró.

Era un pequeño buro con fotos de la familia Beetles. En todas ellos se mostraban felices, solo Wally era el único que parecía molestarle que lo vistieran de traje para aquella foto, solo en una de ellas ya no estaba la madre de Wally. Pero la última imagen era en donde ella salía sola y el retrato tenía una pequeña vela al lado.

Kuki sonrió al mirar a la mujer.

Se sentó en un pequeño cojín que había sacado del living.

― Usted era muy bonita, señora Beetles― dijo sonriendo. ― A mí no me gusta la foto que pusieron en mi altar, de hecho creo que usted debería tener también un altar. Quisiera hacerlo yo misma pero no puedo hacer nada. Ya que… yo no estoy viva… sé que morí… pero está bien…

Kuki sintió como un pequeña lágrima rodo por su mejilla. Pero ella la limpio rápidamente. No iba a llorar.

Ella iba a ser fuerte.

Por sus amigos.

**.::::::::::KND::::::::::.**

Wally seguía caminando sin saber qué hacer. Si regresaba a casa probablemente Kuki este allí y le gritaría por no ir a clases. Pero tampoco iba a volver a la escuela. Así que se dirigió a la casa del árbol.

Afuera Hoagie se encontraba con un control en las manos.

Wally se acercó a él.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo?

El castaño volteo rápidamente y se acercó a Wally mirándolo con seriedad.

― La vi ― dijo.

― ¿Ver a quién? ― pregunto aún más confundido.

― A quien más, ¡a Kuki, por supuesto!

'_¿Por qué puede ver mi alucinación?' _se preguntó a sí mismo Wally.

― ¿Estás seguro de que era ella?

― ¡Por supuesto!, dejo una foto. ― Se la mostro con la mano temblorosa.

Wally la analizo por un momento.

― ¿Dónde la encontraste?

― En su habitación. Fui allí para ver si encontraba más pistas de su deseo, pero cuando llegue no había nada. Solo una sombra, pero no pude ver si era Kuki. Pero esta es la prueba de que era ella, es una señal

Wally estaba realmente sorprendido. Si lo que decía Hoagie era verdad, entonces Kuki no era una alucinación suya.

― ¿Sabes lo que esto significa? ― le dijo aún serio. Wally negó con la cabeza ― ¡Yo también tengo súper poderes!― anunció recobrando su alegría habitual― ¡Hoagie y Wally, los caza fantasmas! ¡Qué bonito se escucha! ― comenzó a reír de felicidad. ― Voy a hacer todo lo posible para ayudar a Kuki a cumplir su deseo ― dijo para sí mismo.

Wally se levantó rápidamente de donde se había sentado.

― Tengo que irme ― dijo y comenzó a marcharse de allí.

― Oye, Wally… ― dijo el castaño.

Pero él solo hizo un gesto con la mano en señal de despedida.

.

.

.

.

Cuando entró Kuki llego a su encuentro.

― ¡Hey, cuatro! ― le saludo.

―Hola, Ku… ― no pudo terminar por que la peli negra lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastro hacia la cocina.

A Wally le tembló el ojo cuando vio lo que había en aquella sala. Mientras que Kuki miraba orgullosa.

La cocina era todo un desastre. Pero en un molde para galletas se encontraba un "intento" de galletas en forma de simio arcoíris.

Wally no pudo soportarlo y lanzó una carcajada. Kuki lo miro confundida y enojada. Así que le dio un golpe en la cabeza que lo hizo callar.

― No puedo creerlo, Kooks. Sigues haciendo los Simio Arcoíris más feos que he visto ― dijo conteniendo la risa.

― ¡No son feos! Los Simios Arcoíris son hermosos y amables, todo lo contrario a ti― dijo Kuki defendiéndose.

Wally los miro. Y recordó, eran iguales a los que hacia su madre. Siempre los preparaba para él y sus amigos. Pero cuando enfermo, su madre estaba todo el tiempo en el hospital.

Él recordaba que estaba molesto por que los doctores no hicieran nada para curarla.

Wally cerró los puños con fuerza.

― ¡Wally! ― llamó Kuki.

Él salió de su transe y vio que Kuki lo estaba mirando.

― Los hice para ti― dijo un poco sonrojada desviando la mirada. ― Pero si te parecen feos, entonces me los comeré sola.

Wally la miro. Era gracioso verla enojada.

― Bueno, creo que una galleta no me hará daño― dijo sin mirarla un poco sonrojado.

Una vez sentados pusieron las galletas en el centro de la mesa. Kuki tomo una de las galletas y la mordió, pero luego puso un gesto de desilusión.

― Los que hacia tu mamá eran mejores ― dijo un poco decepcionada.

Wally tomo uno de ellas. No sabían tan mal. Pero no eran iguales a los que hacía su mamá cuando estaba viva.

― Practicare mucho y hare más.

― ¿Más? ¿Piensas quedarte aquí para siempre?

― ¿Por qué no? Bueno si tú no lo quieres me iré a la casa de Abby y viviré con ella― como si fuera lo más obvio.

― No te estoy diciendo que te vayas. ― _'Además, Abby no puede verte' _― Bueno… cambiando de tema, ¿Tú fuiste con Hoagie? ― pregunto.

― No, he estado en tu casa todo este tiempo. ― dijo un poco confundida.

― Pero él dijo que te vio.

― ¿Podría ser el fantasma de Kuki?

― Entonces, ¿Qué eres tú? ― pregunto con incredulidad.

― Yo soy Kuki Sanban ― dijo con orgullo.

'_Bueno, ella podría ser un fantasma' _pensó mirándola. _'Nada de esto tiene sentido'_

.

.

.

.

En un supermercado se encontraba Nigel mirando detenidamente unos artículos. Un empleado de allí se acercó a él.

― ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo? ― dijo en tono alegre.

―Estoy bien― contesto con su típica seriedad.

―Estaré a su servicio, llame si necesita algo.

Nigel espero a que el empleado se fuera para ir a la sección de autos, se acercó al estante en donde tenían gasolina. Tomo uno de los envases y lo analizo.

―Esto servirá― murmuro.

Pero entonces su celular sono anunciando que tenía un mensaje. Era Hoagie.

"_He visto a Kuki" _

Nigel frunció el ceño.

.

.

.

.

Hoagie llego a la casa de Wally. Él le había dado una invitación para una pequeña reunión que iba a dar.

― Asociación de fin de verano "Buscado a Kuki" ― leyó Wally. ― Kuki, disfrutando el anochecer y la barbacoa. No entiendo esto.

― Bueno, solo tienes que venir. ―dijo mientras encendía su motocicleta y salía de allí.

Wally miro la invitación con el ceño fruncido. No sabía lo que tramaba su amigo pero de seguro no era nada bueno y lo más probable es que haya invitado a los demás.

― Oh, suena divertido― dijo Kuki mientras se paraba de puntitas para poder leer la invitación. ― ¿Qué vamos a llevar?

El chico se sobre salto por la repentina llegada de la pelinegra.

― Nadie dijo que íbamos a ir ― gruño rompiendo el papel en pedacitos.

― Oh, pero tal vez ese es mi deseo ― dijo fingiendo inocencia. ― Tal vez quiero ver mi propio fantasma.

― Deja de usar tu deseo como pretexto para hacer todo lo que quieras ― le dijo un poco molesto.

Kuki sonrió, cuando ella quería algo no descansaría hasta lograrlo.

**.::::::::::KND::::::::::.**

Abby se encontraba mirando la misma invitación que tenía Wally. Hoagie se la había dado diciendo que tenía que ir sin dar ninguna explicación.

La pelinegra dudaba. No estaba segura de que quisiera ver a todos sus ex amigos, no después de su discusión con Nigel. Pero una cosa dentro de ella quería ir. Algo le decía que olvidara todo y les diera una oportunidad más para recobrar su amistad que estuvo rota desde hace años. Le costaba admitirlo, pero se había divertido aquel día con Wally.

Con Nigel no tuvo muchos problemas al principio. Hubo un tiempo en el que siguieron hablando pero poco a poco se fueron olvidando. A pesar que el grupo había empezado gracias a ellos dos ahora no era lo mismo. Ellos ya no se hablaban.

Y Hoagie, con él sí tuvo una discusión de la cual los otros dos no se habían enterado. Ese día que llego con Wally con su sonrisa de siempre tuvo muchas ganas de cerrarle la puerta en la cara o gritarle que se largara de ese lugar. Pero no quería volver a pelear con él así que simplemente trato de ignorarlo.

Y Wally era el que más había cambiado. Aunque aún conservara su actitud ruda se notaba a simple vista que él era el que más había afectado. Se veía más débil y dudaba mucho que estuviera comiendo bien. Además, cuando le mencionan algo sobre su fracaso en la escuela evitaba completamente el contacto visual y escapaba.

Todo había cambiado para mal. La muerte de Kuki le había causado mucho daño.

.

.

.

.

Wally y Kuki caminaban en dirección a la casa del árbol. Nuevamente la chica había ganado la discusión y había podido convencer a Wally de ir a la reunión.

― ¿Estás seguro que está bien que vayamos solo con salchichas? ― preguntó Kuki mirando la bolsa que cargaba.

― Es todo lo que pude sacar del refrigerador ― dijo Wally con el ceño fruncido. ― Estoy seguro de que los demás llevaran otras cosas.

Mientras seguían caminando pudieron visualizar la figura de una mujer morena con una polera azul y short de mezclilla acompañados de unos tenis blancos, también con una gorra roja. Abby llevaba el cabello suelo y tenía una expresión neutra en su cara.

Kuki fue la primera en verla.

― ¡Cinco! ― empezó a gritar, consiente que la morena no podía oírla. ― ¡Por aquí, Abby! ― Y comenzó a hacer señales con la mano. ― Oye, vayamos con ella.

Wally se puso una mano en la cara tratando de calmarse un poco, todo esto era muy rápido para él. El chico dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar de regreso a casa.

Kuki se percató de las acciones del rubio. Así que corrió hacia él y comenzó a jalarlo del brazo.

― ¡Güero! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ― dijo mientras lo jalaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Wally trataba de zafarse sin lastimarla. No quería estar allí.

― ¡Suéltame, Kuki! ¡Tengo que hacer algo! ― mintió.

Tanta fue la fuerza que uso que hizo que Kuki cayera encima de él. Ambos cayeron hacia atrás. Wally se sobo la cabeza por el impacto, pero cuando levanto la vista y se topó con la cara confundida de Abby.

― ¿Beetles, qué estás haciendo? ― pregunto la chica.

Wally se levantó rápidamente.

― Nada. Nos vemos. ― dijo el chico mientras daba media vuelta para alejarse de allí.

― ¡Ahhh…! Cuatro, no puedes irte así. Tienes que hablar con número cinco― dijo Kuki mientras se levantaba y quedaba al lado de Abby, sin que esta lo notara.

Abby solo quedo más confundida que de costumbre.

**.::::::::::KND::::::::::.**

En el living de la casa del árbol se encontraba Wally, Hoagie y (aunque nadie la notara) Kuki.

Ya habían pasado algunas horas y Wally ya daba por perdida esa reunión. Pero Hoagie seguía con el mismo ánimo. Justo cuando ya estaban perdiendo las esperanzas entró Abby.

― ¡Oh, qué bueno que viniste! ― dijo Kuki con la alegría recobrada.

― ¿También la invitaste? ― preguntó Wally a Hoagie entre susurros. Wally sabía que desde aquel suceso Abby y él no se llevaban del todo bien.

― ¿Eh? ¿No leíste la nota completa? ― dijo un poco molesto. ― Cuando dije todos, significa todos. ― le entrego una taza de café a la chica, la cual acepto sin mirarlo.

― Invitaste a todos, ¿no? Pero Nigel no vendrá. Él nunca creería en algo como esto ― dijo mientras bajaba la mirada.

― Él vendrá ― respondió tranquilamente Abby.

Después de eso, decidieron salir para hacer la barbacoa. Cada uno hacia una tarea diferente al otro. Kuki solo miraba a todos, feliz de que sus amigos estén juntos pero un poco molesta por no poder ayudar en algo.

Pero de pronto se encontrón con un problema.

Hoagie solo haba traído un poco de carne y salsa.

Abby solo trajo fuegos artificiales, dijo que pensaba que los demás traerían comida así que había decidido llevar algo diferente.

Y Wally solo había llevado las salchichas.

Todos tuvieron que conformarse con eso.

Abby se dirigió a la cocina para encontrar algo con que condimentar la carne. Cuando había encontrado unas cuantas cosas se dispuso a volver con los chicos pero la puerta se abrió rápidamente y Hoagie, quien no se dio cuenta de su presencia, choco con ella haciéndolos caer.

―Lo siento― se disculpó con seriedad.

―No te preocupes― Abby le contesto en el mismo tono. Recogió lo que se le había caído y se levantó dispuesta a irse, pero el chico la tomo del brazo.

La miro decisivamente pero al último momento se acobardo y la soltó.

―Lo siento― se disculpó por segunda vez― Verás… Abby… quiero que…no… lo que quiero decir es…― tartamudeo.

―Si vas a decirme algo dilo claro, Gilligan.― dijo con tono duro.

Hoagie se sorprendió por la agresividad de la chica. Quería decirle, pero su mirada era tan fría y dura que le daba miedo.

―No, no es nada.― dijo resignándose.

― Bien.― y se fue sin mirarlo.

Hoagie soltó un suspiro.

Después de un rato comenzaron a comer las salchichas. No estaba tan mal. De hecho sabia delicioso.

Los chicos disfrutaron un rato. Kuki comía felizmente.

― Esto… ¿lo están haciendo por Kuki? ―pregunto Abby después de un largo silencio.

― Así es ― respondió Hoagie― ¿Ayudaras?

Abby se quedó callada. Eso le parecía una estupidez ¿De dónde habían sacado esa loca idea de que Kuki estaba con ellos? Pero, por alguna razón sentía que tenía que ayudar, como tributo a su amiga.

― Tal vez, pueda creerlo. Los… ayudaré ― dijo después de un rato.

Hoagie no pudo evitar sonreír. En cambio Kuki sintió tristeza y alegría a la vez. Estaba realmente agradecida de que ellos hagan esto por ella. Pero también sentía nostalgia al saber que no podía darles las gracias personalmente.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de Nigel.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la repentina llegada del mencionado. Abby un tanto incomoda.

― Vaya, que bienvenida la de ustedes ― dijo Nigel sonriendo. ― Traje vegetales y costillas de cerdo.

Hoagie fue el único que lo recibió.

― ¡Bien hecho, Nigel! ¡Eres mejor que estos inútiles! ― dijo en tono de broma.

Recibió un golpe por parte de Wally.

Nigel miro a Abby

― Hola, Abigail― dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ella no contesto, solo retiro la mirada.

― Por un momento me sorprendí. Creí que eras Kuki. ― dijo Hoagie.

Nigel quedo serio por un momento, pero luego volvió a poner su sonrisa.

― De hecho recién la vi ― dijo. ― Cerca del arroyo.

― ¿Qué? ― exclamo sorprendido el chico. ― ¿En serio? ¡Genial! ¡En un momento vuelvo! ― Entró rápidamente a la casa y saco un extraño aparato. ― Sirve para detectar fantasmas― explico ante la mirada confundida de los chicos. ― Voy a probarlo, tal vez funcione. ― Y dicho esto, corrió en dirección del arroyo seguido por Kuki dejando a solo los tres chicos.

― Parece que no solo eres tú… ― dijo Nigel a Wally. Abby lo miro de reojo.

El rubio solo lo miro confundido.

― ¿Qué?

Nigel sonrió.

― Yo también puedo ver a Kuki.

* * *

**Cha cha cha chaaaaaaaaaan Hola de nuevo! Estoy feliz de que les este gustando la historia n.n También gracias por las observaciones, prometo tener más cuidado a la hora de publicar cada capitulo.**

** Les tengo una buena y una mala noticia, la buena es que tal vez mañana suba el siguiente capitulo, la mala es que la próxima semana entro a clases ¬n¬ y voy a tardar un poco en actualizar, espero hacer todo lo posible para poder seguir escribiendo.**

**Nuevamente gracias a todos los que leen y comentan esta historia! Espero que sea de su agrado!**

**Hasta la próxima n.n**

**~KanadeKuchiki~(/._.)/**


	4. ¿Nigel?

**Disclaimer: Esta historia no me pertenece, es una adaptación al anime Anohana. Los personajes pertenecen al gran**** Mr. Warburton.**

―Diálogos―

_"Pensamientos"_

**Flashback**

* * *

Wally abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar aquellas palabras.

Nigel lo seguía mirando con una sonrisa.

Y Abby lo miro directamente con cara de incredulidad.

Wally, por impulso, se levantó de golpe y comenzó a correr lejos de allí.

― ¿Es verdad lo que estás diciendo? ― pregunto Abby a Nigel.

― ¿Solo así te dignas a hablarme, Lincoln?― respondió el chico sin sonreír.

― ¡Responde lo que te pregunte! ― dio un golpe a la mesa que se encontraba a su lado.

―No necesito darte explicaciones― dijo con indiferencia.

― ¡Te juro que si me entero que estas mintiendo nunca te perdonare! ¡No permitiré que uses el nombre de Kuki en vano! ― salió de la casa dejando a Nigel con la palabra en la boca.

.

.

.

.

Wally se encontraba caminado rápidamente sin rumbo en un pequeño bosque no muy lejos de la casa del árbol, allí todos solían jugar cuando eran niños. Pero no estaba de humor para recordar el pasado.

Eso era el colmo, primero él, luego Hoagie y ahora Nigel, solo faltaba que Abby llegará y dijera que también la podía ver. Eso le molestaba de alguna forma. Por alguna razón él no quería aceptar que los demás la puedan ver. Tal vez era porque eso significaba que Kuki realmente era una fantasma o tal vez no quería que ellos la vieran.

Wally desecho ese pensamiento al instante. Solo estaba pensando locuras.

A lo lejos se escuchaban los gritos de Hoagie llamando a Kuki.

Wally solo quería estar solo, así que comenzó a adentrarse más entre todos esos árboles. Paso al lado de una pequeño, pero peligroso, barranco. Entonces fue cuando escucho los gritos de Abby. Él se dio la vuelta para mirarla, ella caminaba rápidamente. La maldijo internamente, aunque le constara admitirlo Abby siempre había tenido el don de saber dónde se escondía.

― ¡Beetles! ― llamó Abby y empezó a seguirlo. ― ¡Beetles!

Ella trato de correr cerca del barranco, pero un descuido hizo que tropezara. Wally giro rápidamente, la tomo de la muñeca atrayéndola a hacia sí. La alejo un poco del lugar peligroso, sin soltarla

― G-Gracias, B-Beetles― dijo todavía en shock.

― ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ― dijo enojado mientras le apretaba la muñeca. ― ¿Acaso eres estúpida?

Abby lo miro extrañado y dirigió su mirada hacia donde ella pudo haber caído. Ella abrió los ojos. Si ella no hubiera sido salvada por Wally hubiera rodado por la colina y hubiera caído en el río. El mismo lugar en donde Kuki murió.

― Lo siento ― susurro.

― Si hubieras caído… si hubieras terminado igual que Kuki… yo…― dijo hablando sí mismo.

Abby se separó de él.

― Tú dices que Kuki apareció en tu casa, ¿no? ― dijo tratando de calmarse, sin mirarlo, a espaldas de él. ― Realmente te gustaba mucho.

Wally se sonrojo un poco. Iba a interrumpirla pero ella continúo hablando.

― Te gustaba tanto… como para verla cuando ella no ya no está aquí.

Wally desvió a mirada.

― Si es verdad que la puedes ver― Abby se giró para verlo directamente. ― Por favor se bueno con ella. Yo aún no puedo creer en esto completamente, pero por favor cuida de ella.

Después de un rato. Hoagie y Kuki se rindieron y todos volvieron a la casa del árbol.

Allí estaba Nigel preparando toda la carne que había llevado.

― ¡Oh! Eso se ve delicioso Nigel― dijo Hoagie recuperándose de su pequeña depresión, se estaba acercando para comer.

Wally y Abby llegaron y se sentaron sin decir ni una sola palabra.

― Bueno, todo esto lo hago por Kuki― todos lo miraron atentamente. ― Cuando Kuki se apareció frente a mí me dijo: "No vuelvan a hacer ese escándalo nunca más"

Abby le lanzo una mirada venenosa a Nigel. Pero Hoagie puso cara de desilusión.

― ¡No, no es verdad! ― dijo Kuki mirando a sus amigos. ― ¡Yo estoy muy feliz con esto! ¡Quiero que hagan cosas como estas aunque yo esté muerta! ― se paró frente a Nigel.

Wally la miro con pena.

― Bueno, si Kuki quiero eso, entonces deberíamos parar ― dijo Hoagie un poco decepcionado.

― Supongo… ― dijo Abby desviando la mirada.

Kuki miro desilusionada y bajo la cabeza.

― ¡Yo quiero que estemos juntos otra vez!

Wally de dirigió a su maleta y saco una pequeña caja.

― Tomen ― dijo mientras lo ponía frente a ellos. En la caja había galletas, pero no eran cualquier tipo de galletas, estas tenían forma de los Simio Arcoíris.

― Ah, que nostálgico. Son de las galletas que nos hacia tu madre― dijo Hoagie mirando las galletas.

― Oh, qué recuerdos― dijo Abby mientras se acercaba para ver.

Kuki le dio una mirada confusión a Wally.

― Estas galletas… las hizo… Kuki ― dijo Wally no muy seguro.

Todos lo miraron directamente.

― Cuatro… ― susurro Kuki.

Nigel lanzó una carcajada sarcástica.

― ¿Tú estás diciendo que una fantasma hizo galletas? ― dijo entre risas. ― Ya te volviste loco, ¿no crees, Hoagie?

― Ah…― balbució sin saber que decir.

Wally miro las galletas.

― No me importa que piensen que soy un obsesivo o que estoy loco, pero… Kuki dijo que lo que quería es que estemos todos juntos de nuevo.

Kuki miro sorprendida a Wally. Después miro a sus amigos.

― Llevar las cosas hasta este punto ― susurro Nigel. ― Tu estas obsesionado con Kuki.

Ella miro con enojo a Nigel.

Él dejo lo que estaba haciendo y comenzó a retirarse.

― Cómanse todo ustedes, me voy ― dijo y salió de ese lugar.

Wally bajo la mirada.

― Yo también me voy, les dejo las galletas ― dijo mientras dejaba la caja.

Hoagie y Abby se quedaron solos. No se miraron en ningún momento y Abby no se explicaba porque no se iba también.

― Las cosas se están poniendo difíciles ― dijo Hoagie mientras comía un poco. ― Ya no se en que creer.― miro a Abby de reojo con la esperanza de que pudieran hacer una conversación decente.

Pero Abby estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos como para hablar, solo miraba la caja de galletas. Todo esto era estresante. Tal vez Wally si estaba loco. Tal vez la muerte de Kuki lo había afectado demasiado y ahora estaba delirando.

Pero algo dentro de ella le decía que él estaba diciendo la verdad.

Todo esto era una pesadilla.

Abby suspiro.

.

.

.

.

Kuki estaba en la habitación de Wally. Tenía que despejarse por un momento. Todo se estaba complicando demasiado. Todo había ido bien, hasta que Nigel dijo que la podía ver. Fue horrible lo que dijo. Él había herido los sentimientos de Wally.

Ella abrazo sus piernas. Sintió la brisa de la ventana abierta que rosaba su cara. Todos realmente habían cambiado, ya no eran los mismos. Abby se mostraba más desconfiada que antes, Hoagie a pesar de mostrar una sonrisa en todo momento se notaba que no era feliz, Nigel era más frío y hacía comentarios muy hirientes. Pero no se rendiría. Ella haría todo lo posible para tratar de volverlos a unir.

Todo era más fácil cuando eran niños, pero se complicó con el paso del tiempo.

― Todo esto están difícil… ― susurro la pelinegra.

De pronto sintió otra presencia detrás de ella. Y antes de que se pudiera girar el chico se sentó al lado de ella.

Wally no dijo ni una sola palabra solo se limitó a mirar el cielo nocturno tras la ventana.

Kuki lo miro por un momento y sonrió, ese chico era un tonto. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido decir que las galletas las había hecho ella? Ni en sueños le creerían.

Ella también se limitó a mirar el cielo.

Wally la miro de reojo.

Ella se veía hermosa a la luz de la luna…. Bueno en realidad siempre se veía hermosa. Su cabello negro azabache era un poco más largo y esos orbes violetas brillaban con la luz de las estrellas.

Wally noto que se estaba sonrojando así que desvió la mirada.

¿Por qué tenía que aparecer justamente frente a él? ¿Por qué la vida lo seguía torturando de esta manera? ¿No era suficiente con el dolor que le había causado la muerte de Kuki?

Entonces sintió ira. ¿Y sí Nigel tenía razón y solo estaba obsesionado con ella?

― ¿Tanto te dolieron las palabras de número uno? ― Pregunto la pelinegra sin mirarlo.

Wally no respondió.

'_Realmente estabas enamorado de Kuki, ¿no es así?' _las palabras de Abby resonaron en su cabeza.

― No te preocupes, güero. Encontraremos otra forma de reunirlos de nuevo ― dijo tranquilamente la chica.

― ¿Pero qué hay de Nigel? ― inquirió Ichigo.

― ¿Qué te preocupa? Sabes que él es muy terco. Pero veras que después serán los mejores amigos que eran. Aunque hayan cambiado, sé que una parte de ellos sigue siendo la misma― dijo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

Wally iba a contradecirla, pero no lo hizo. No tenía ánimos de pelear.

― Como tú digas… ― dijo perezosamente.

Después de eso, ambos se fueron a dormir.

**.::::::::::KND:::::::::.**

A la mañana siguiente Wally y Kuki desayunaban tranquilamente. Hasta que el timbre de a casa sonó por toda la habitación.

― Yo atiendo…― dijo con desgana Wally.

Cuando abrió la puerta por un momento creyó que estaba soñando, pero no era así. Rachel estaba frente a él.

― Buenos días― dijo formalmente.

― Buenos días ― dijo aún confundido.

― ¿Puedo pasar? ― pregunto después de un rato.

― Claro…

Rachel llego hasta donde se encontraba Kuki, la cual se sorprendió de la misma manera que Wally. De niñas, ellas no habían interactuado mucho, solo hablaba más con Nigel. Además, Rachel siempre viajaba mucho por el trabajo de su padre, así que su relación no había sido muy grande. Wally le dio un vaso de té helado y ella agradeció por ello.

― No quiero quitarte el tiempo, Wally― dijo cortésmente― Solo necesito…―Se quedó callada. Cerró los ojos.― Necesito un favor― dijo directamente.

.

.

.

.

Abby estaba en la cafetería con sus "amigas"

El día estuvo muy pesado y no soportaba escucharlas hablar. Claro, eso nunca lo dijo. Solo se limitó a mirar por la ventana. Pero hubo algo que la hizo reaccionar. Por la ventana vio a Wally y Rachel caminar juntos. Espera… ¿Qué? ¿Rachel con Wally? ¿Qué hacían juntos? Ella instintivamente tomo su bolso y salió corriendo de allí.

Se detuvo cuando logro divisarlos, pero esta vez solo estaba Rachel.

― ¿Rachel? ¿Realmente eres tú? ― dijo.

― Abby, que sorpresa verte de nuevo― dijo con una sonrisa. ― Has crecido mucho ¿Hace cuánto que no nos vemos?

― Años. ― soltó una pequeña risa. ― Cuando te vi no me creía que fueras tú. ― se quedó callada un momento recordando porque había ido allí. ― ¿Qué hacías con Beetles?

― ¿Wally? ― miro hacia donde se encontraba el mencionado. ― Le pedí un favor.

Al otro lado, se encontraba Wally, nervioso.

― Oye, cuatro. ¿Realmente crees que esto es lo correcto? ― pregunto Kuki a su lado.

― Ni idea…pero…

En ese momento Nigel camino por su lado.

― Nigel…― trató de decir Wally. Pero este lo ignoro y siguió su camino. Por obras del destino en el momento en que Nigel trataba de cruzar la calle el semáforo cambio a rojo.

Wally aprovechó el momento y se acercó a él.

― Ya comenzara el segundo semestre y tú no te has acercado a la escuela― dijo el castaño sin mirarlo.

― Lo sé― admitió― Kuki sigue diciéndome que tengo que salir.

Nigel lo maldijo internamente.

―Oye, ¿Cómo era la Kuki que tú viste? ― preguntó.

El semáforo cambio a verde y el chico siguió caminando.

― ¡Mi Kuki…! ― eso hizo parar a Nigel― quiero decir, ¡La Kuki de mi casa dice que la Kuki que tu viste es falsa! ― Nigel dio la vuelta y camino hacia Wally― Más de rato iremos a la Casa del árbol, si quieres puedes….

Nigel se paró frente a él, intimidándolo.

― ¿No crees que te estas sobrevalorando un poco? ―pregunto fríamente. ― Las cosas no son como antes, ya no somos un equipo. Es más, nunca lo vi cómo uno. Deja de tratarme como a un amigo, Beetles. No eres más que un bastardo.

Y sin más, salió de allí.

Kuki solo observaba desde lejos.

**.::::::::::KND::::::::::.**

Al otro lado en la casa de Nigel.

― ¡Maldición! ― gritó mientras daba un puñetazo a la pared. ― Estúpido Wally.

Se dirigió hacia su armario y lo abrió.

― Vamos… Kuki.― tomo todas las cosas que tenía guardadas― Hagámosle entender…

**.::::::::::KND::::::::::.**

En la Casa del Árbol se encontraba Hoagie, Abby, Wally y Kuki.

Abby curioseaba por la casa encontrando cosas de su pertenencia que nunca había recogido. Mientras que Hoagie le mostraba a Wally todos sus nuevos inventos. De vez en cuando Abby se unía a la conversación, ya comenzaban a llevarse bien de nuevo pero no lo suficiente. Wally preparaba un poco de café. Kuki miraba todo en silencio, nada común en ella, desde que habían llegado ella no había dicho nada.

― No eres un bastardo, Wally― dijo Kuki rompiendo su silencio. ―Número uno a veces puede ser un idiota.

― ¿A veces? ¿Estás segura? ― dijo sarcásticamente.

― Tal vez la Kuki que Nigel vio no sea falsa― dijo omitiendo su pregunta. ― Porque, para empezar, ni siquiera sé porque estoy aquí.

Después de un rato comenzaron a platicar. Cada uno de ellos recordó esos días en donde eran niños, cuando su único enemigo eran los adultos y su más grande felicidad era comer dulces hasta cansarse.

― Wally― llamó Kuki detrás de él― Ya no te preocupes, en estos momentos soy feliz. Pero…―ella cerró los puños con fuerza y bajo la mirada.

Hoagie se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención de todos.

― Saben… ― comenzó― lo que dijeron el día de la barbacoa. Creo que lo que quiere Kuki es que estemos juntos de nuevo. Ella…. No quiere ser olvidada, así que busca reunirnos de nuevo, tal vez… le preocupa que estemos separados porque nosotros no somos así. Así que, Kuki, si estás aquí, quiero decirte que no te preocupes, siempre estarás en nuestros corazones.

Los otros dos no pudieron evitar sonreír ante lo dicho. Kuki lo miraba maravillada y conmovida. Se paró y corrió hacia Hoagie envolviéndolo en un abrazo, este se tambaleo un poco.

― Vaya, me siento extraño ― dijo mientras sentía una presencia cerca de él. ― Iré a recoger algunas cosas que deje afuera. ― Kuki seguí abrazada del chico así que fue con él.

Solo quedaron Abby y Wally, otra vez.

― Debimos invitar a Rachel― comentó Abby.

― No iba poder venir, dijo que de nuevo se irá de viaje― le contesto.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos sin saber que decir.

Abby suspiro. Claramente se llevaban mejor que antes, tal vez ese sea el momento indicado para hablar todo y hacer las paces. Pero por más que quisiera las palabras no le salían.

Wally, aunque no parezca creíble, también pensaba lo mismo, era hora de dejar el orgullo de lado y tratar de comenzar de nuevo. Eso haría muy feliz a Kuki.

Cuando ambos estaban dispuestos a hablar Hoagie llego corriendo y con cara de preocupación.

― ¿Qué sucede? ― pregunto Abby un poco asustada.

Hoagie estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento. Kuki, en cambio, estaba más pálida de lo normal.

― ¡Fuego! ― dijeron ambos. ― ¡Alguien está incendiando algo en el bosque!

Todos salieron corriendo de la casa para mirar el bosque, en efecto, se veía que las brasas de fuego iban aumentando rápidamente. Wally reconoció el lugar en donde sucedía el incendio, el arroyo.

Rápidamente se dirigieron a ese lugar con lamparas en la mano, ya era de noche y el bosque era más oscuro de lo normal. Todos trataron de apresurarse lo más rápido posible. Ese lugar era parte de la infancia de todos ellos, allí habían jugado sin parar, allí pasaron sus mejores momentos de su vida, allí habían dejado una parte de su corazón y no permitirían que alguien lo destruyera.

Wally era el que iba más rápido que los demás. Tenían que atrapar a al maldito que estaba haciendo aquella locura. Abby iba igual de enojada que Wally, Hoagie era el que iba más tras que los otros dos, pues le daba miedo que Abby tropezara y se lastimara.

Conforme se iban acercando más el calor se hizo presente, la única que no parecía molestarle era a Kuki, quien también avanzaba con la mayor rapidez que podía.

Cuando llegaron al lugar tuvieron que cubrirse con una mano la cara para evitar que el humo les quitara el poco aire que tenían. El fuego poco a poco se fue quitando y pudieron divisar al culpable.

Kuki y Wally miraron sorprendidos al ver todo lo que había en ese lugar.

Abby y Hoagie no podían creer lo que veían.

En medio de aquel desastre, el causante de todo eso tenía un encendedor en una mano y un bote de gasolina en la otra. La persona miro con odio a Wally.

― Nigel… ― dijo Wally aun sorprendido.

* * *

**Hola! Lo prometido es deuda, aquí otro capitulo! Gracias por su apoyo pero quiero agradecer sobretodo a Seogumi y Masunny quienes me han dado ánimos para continuar con esto, realmente gracias!  
Ya historia ya se esta poniendo buena así que estén al pendiente. **

**Además, ¡Buenas noticias! *redoble de tambores* Hoy subiré un capitulo más y el domingo otro. Ya después de eso no se cuando voy a actualizar pero trataré de hacerlo lo más rápido posible. **

**Nos vemos más tarde!**

**Saludos!**

**~KanadeKuchiki~(/._.)/ **


	5. ¡Ya no se nada!

**Disclaimer: Esta historia no me pertenece, es una adaptación al anime Anohana. Los personajes pertenecen al gran**** Mr. Warburton.**

―Diálogos―

_"Pensamientos"_

**Flashback**

* * *

― Nigel― dijo Wally aun sorprendido.

El chico no dijo nada cuando lo mencionaron. Seguía mirando fijamente a Wally. Él comenzó a acercarse poco a poco y precavidamente.

― Nigel, tenemos que hablar― dijo ya un poco más cerca de él. ― Suelta eso― señalando el encendedor.

Abby y Hoagie estaban completamente atentos para poder ir y ayudar a Wally en caso de que Nigel hiciera una locura.

Nigel soltó ambas cosas. Detrás de él se veía todo el desastre que había causado. Entonces Hoagie se dio cuenta, todo lo que había quemado no era el bosque, eran las cosas que Kuki había dejado en la Casa del Árbol. Todo estaba allí, los peluches, las almohadas que una vez eran de colores brillantes ahora estaban cubiertas de cenizas negras.

Wally finalmente se acercó lo suficiente. No sabía qué hacer ni que decir.

― ¿Estas bien? ― pregunto precavidamente.

Entonces Nigel tomo por la camiseta a Wally y lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

― ¿Te parece que estoy bien? ― pregunto con dolor. Kuki estaba para al lado de los dos chicos, mirando con tristeza a su amigo. Nigel tomo la cabeza de Wally con una mano y lo obligo a ver todo lo que había quemado. ― Vamos, mira bien.

Hoagie estuvo a punto de intervenir. Pero fue detenido por Abby.

― Déjalo. Si no hablan ahora nunca lo harán ― le ordeno, de alguna forma Abby sentía que esos dos tenían que arreglarse en ese momento. Hoagie, no muy convencido, obedeció.

Nigel tomo el cuello de Wally con ambas manos. Wally estuvo a punto de defenderse pero Nigel comenzó a hablar.

― ¿Y bien? ¿Ves a Kuki en algún lado? ― volvió a preguntar. ― ¿Tú puedes ver a Kuki?

―Nigel…

― Fue mi culpa.― Wally miro a Nigel al escucharlo decir aquello. Él chico tenía una expresión de dolor en la cara― Fue mi culpa que Kuki muriera ese día. ― Le confeso.

Wally logro soltarse un poco.

― ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡No fue tu culpa! Fue la mía…

― ¡Te digo que fue mi culpa! Kuki nunca hubiera muerto si no le hubiera dicho eso. ¡Provoque que Kuki muriera! ― Fue ahí donde Wally se dio cuenta que Nigel estaba llorando. ― ¡Ella tenía que aparecer frente a mí para maldecirme!

Kuki miraba a Nigel con una profunda tristeza.

― Pero Kuki no apareció. ― Nigel soltó a Wally y se giró quedando cara a cara con Kuki.― Ella ya no está aquí.― se cubrió el rostro lloroso con ambas manos.― ¡Ella ya no está en ningún lugar!

Kuki sintió como las lágrimas se comenzaron a juntar en sus ojos al escuchar el llanto silencioso de su amigo.

― Pero estoy aquí. ― susurro.

Wally miro a Kuki y luego a Nigel. Bajo la mirada sin atreverse a decir ni una sola palabra. Entonces hablo.

― Kuki dice que está aquí.

Nigel cambió su expresión de tristeza por una de enojo.

― ¿Otra vez con eso?

Kuki se acercó a Wally para susurrarle algo en el oído.

― Kuki dice: "Gracias por el brazalete".

Nigel se paralizo, ¿Cómo supo de 'eso'? Dejo de llorar.

― No entiendo mucho esto, pero…

Fue inútil hablar pues Nigel se alejó de allí a paso tranquilo. Paso al lado de Hoagie y Abby sin mirarlos. Hoagie intentó hablar pero nuevamente Abby se lo impidió.

Lo que nadie se dio cuenta era que Nigel dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

.

.

.

.

Estaban otra vez en la casa del árbol, ninguno se atrevía a comentar nada, ni siquiera Hoagie. Abby se levantó de repente.

―Me voy― les dijo a ambos chicos.

― ¿Tú sabias algo? ―pregunto Hoagie.

―Tenía mis sospechas. ― contesto tranquilamente.― Por ejemplo, él era el único capaz de entrar a la casa sin ser detectado o atacado por los hámster. Ese era el único momento en el que él podía soltar todo.

― ¿Crees que está bien dejarlo así?― Wally se animó a comentar.

―Nigel siempre ha sido una persona terca, incluso cuando lo conocí por primera vez lo note. ― Paso por el lado de Wally, quien estaba junto a la puerta.― Gracias― le susurro y se marchó.

**.::::::::::KND::::::::::.**

Nigel se encontraba en su habitación. Aun podía oler el humo impregnado en su ropa pero su mente estaba en otra parte. Era imposible que Wally supiera sobre ese brazalete, ¿Tal vez él realmente podía ver a Kuki? Esa era una idea descabellada, él nunca creería esa tontería. Desde niño, Nigel ha sido un poco más serio de lo que corresponde a su edad. Nunca había creído nada sobre los fantasmas o casas embrujadas, pero ¿Cómo explicaría lo que le dijo Wally?

Cerró los ojos rogando que ese terrible dolor de cabeza desapareciera en aquel momento. Su mente vago a aquella tarde en donde sucedió lo más horrible que podía imaginar.

― **¡Espera, güero! ― grito tres y corrió detrás de él.**

**Wally corrió rápidamente perdiéndose entre los árboles. Nigel también corrió, pero para alcanzar a Kuki.**

― **¡Numero 3! ¡Espera!** ―** la detuvo. Ella obedeció porque Nigel era el líder del grupo. **

― **¡Pero tengo que alcanzar a cuatro!** ― **protesto. **

―**Ya sabes cómo es él, déjalo descansar un poco.** ―** Trato de convencerla. **

― **Pero…**

― **Además, hoy es tu cumpleaños y tenemos que cumplir el deseo que nos pediste.** ―** le dijo.**

― **¡Ya sé!** ― **dijo sonriendo Kuki. **―** Quiero cambiar mi deseo. **

**Nigel la miro confundido. **

― **¡Mi deseo de cumpleaños es ir con Wally! **

― **Pero que hay de lo que pediste…**

― **¡Eso ya no lo quiero! ¡Mi deseo es ir con Wally! **

**Suspiro, esta niña no tenía remedio.**

― **Bien, pero una última cosa**― **le lanzó una pequeña cajita. **

― **¿Qué es? **

― **Velo tú misma.**

**Ella abrió la cajita y se encontró con un lindo brazalete con un dije en forma de un tres. Kuki sonrió ante el regalo.**

― **Gracias, Nigel.** ― **le dijo.**

―**No es nada. Feliz cumpleaños.** ― **él también sonrió.** ―** Bien, ahora. Agente número tres, tu misión es ir con Wally.**

― **¡Sí! **

**Y comenzó a correr en busca de su amigo.**

Nigel frunció el ceño. Abrió un pequeño cajón que tenía en su escritorio y ahí estaba. El brazalete que le había regalado a Kuki.

Lo miro con tristeza, sabiendo el error que había cometido al quemar todo eso.

.

.

.

.

Kuki miraba la luna desde la ventana, pensando millones de cosas. O eso era lo que creía Wally quien la miraba desde lejos.

― Kuki…― la llamó. ― ¿Quieres comer algo?

Ella pensó por un momento.

― ¡Helado! ― pidió.

―Bien. ― dijo Wally y se encamino a la puerta.

― ¿Eh? No te preocupes. Si no hay helado comeré algo de aquí. No tienes que ir a comprarlo.

―No importa, vuelvo enseguida.

La verdad era que había buscado un pretexto para salir de la casa. Tenía muchas cosas que asimilar y pensaba mejor cuando estaba solo.

'_Kuki murió hace tiempo' _se dijo _'Sin embargo, esta aquí' _Se encamino lentamente hacia la tienda más lejana, así tendría más tiempo de pensar.

Kuki se quedó mirando la puerta por la que había salido Wally.

'_Me divertí mucho con todos' _pensaba _'Me divertí con Wally. Pero… creo que es hora de irme'_

Después de un rato Wally regreso con gran variedad de golosinas. A Kuki se le hizo agua a la boca. No había visto gran variedad de dulces desde hace mucho tiempo. Iba a tomar sus dulces, pero recordó que tenía que hablar con él.

―Vamos, toma algo. ― dijo Wally comiendo una paleta helada.

―Wally necesito hablar contigo― dijo seriamente.

―Dímelo después, come algo. ― trato de esquivar el tema.

― ¡Quiero que cumplas mi deseo!

Wally se paralizo.

― ¿Por qué me lo pides ahora? Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo ¿lo sabes, verdad?

― Si, lo sé. Pero…

― No eres la única cosa que me preocupa. Estoy ocupado con otras cosas ¿de acuerdo?

Kuki no contesto.

― ¡Ah! Compraste dulces. ― dijo Joey tomando un chocolate.― Gracias.

.

.

.

.

Se encontraba en la escuela junto con esas chicas fastidiosas.

―Entonces yo le dije: "Oye que estás pensando" y él me dijo: "Lo mismo que piensas tú". Y luego…― se detuvo en la plática porque la otra chica señalo a Abby quien estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos como para prestarles atención. Ambas fruncieron el ceño. ― Abby que cruel eres, pensé que nunca irías con nosotras.

― ¿Eh? ¿A dónde? ― dijo saliendo de su trance.

― ¿Qué? ¿Ya lo olvidaste? La pequeña fiesta en la que prometiste ir.

― ¿Eh? Yo no creo poder ir.

― ¡¿Qué?! ¡Prometiste que ibas a ir! ― le grito.

― Pero…

― ¡No, Abigail, tú lo prometiste y ahora lo cumples!

Abby suspiro de cansancio y termino por aceptar, de lo contrario ellas nunca la dejarían en paz.

.

.

.

.

Ya iba de camino a la fiesta, se había puesto ropa sencilla pero se veía hermosa. Iba perdida en sus pensamientos, realmente no quería ir ni socializar con ellos, pero aun así iba. Desde que se separó de sus amigos había tenido ese miedo inexplicable a la soledad. Le aterraba el hecho de no tener con quien hablar o simplemente no estar con alguien.

Estaba a punto de cruzar la calle cuando giro la cabeza y se topó con una mirada. Solo lo miro por unos minutos y siguió su camino ignorando completamente a Nigel, aun no era el momento de hablar, además iba tarde a la fiesta y probablemente la matarían si las hacia esperar.

Cuando llego a su destino no le pareció gran cosa. Muchos se encontraban bailando, bebiendo y otros simplemente hablaban entre ellos mientras que la música sonaba a todo volumen.

No tardó mucho en localizar a sus 'amigas', se pusieron a hablar un rato (aunque ella no participaba mucho en la plática) Al poco rato llegaron tres chicos que espesaron a hablar con ellas. Las chicas no tardaron en empezar a coquetearles así que ella aprovecho para ir a un lugar más tranquilo.

¿Realmente así se divertían los chicos de su edad? En estos momentos preferiría estar con Wally y Hoagie en la Casa del Árbol. Todo era mejor que esa estúpida fiesta.

Sintió como alguien se acercaba a ella y se sentaba en una silla.

― ¿Te estas divirtiendo? ― dijo un chico rubio y con una cerveza en la mano. Claramente era unos años mayor que ella. ― Soy Chad.

Abby solo sonrió como respuesta.

―Eso nos es verdad, solo quería despejarme un poco. ― dijo tratando de no hacer una cara de fastidio. ― Yo Abby.

―Entonces vayamos a un lugar más tranquillo.― dijo tomándola de la mano.

― ¿Qué? ― dijo desconcertada.

Pero antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo, él la llevo lejos de allí. En el camino ella pudo divisar a sus compañeras y trato de hacerles señas para que la ayudaran, pero ellas solo le mandaron miradas picaras.

Comenzaron a caminar por las calles oscuras y ella, nuevamente distraída no se dio cuenta que él la estaba llevando a un hotel.

― ¿Eh? Espera ¿a dónde me estas llevando? ― pregunto.

― ¿No es obvio? ― dijo con una sonrisa pícara. ― Bebí demasiado y quiero relajarme un poco. ― La tomo por la cintura. ― Vamos, solo relájate.

― ¡No me voy a relajar! ― le grito. ― ¡Y quítame tus sucias manos de encima! ―ella lo aparto de un empujón.

Él la tomo por la muñeca.

― Vamos, no te resistas. ― dijo peligrosamente cerca. ― Sabes que también quieres hacerlo.

― ¡Suéltame, idiota! ― ella trato de empujarlo pero él era más fuerte. Estaban en un callejón solitario por lo que nadie podía correr a su ayuda. ― ¡He dicho que me sueltes! ― le lanzo una patada en la espinilla.

El gruño varias maldiciones, tomo su cara con una mano y la atrajo a su rostro.

― Vas a hacer esto aunque no quieras.

― Ella ha dicho que la sueltes. ― dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Nigel camino y quedo al lado de Abby apartándola de Chad.

― ¿Quién demonios eres tú? ― le espeto.

― Un amigo. ― respondió con una sonrisa. ― Los demás están por aquí, en un momento les llamo. ― dijo dirigiéndose a Abby.

Chad frunció el ceño y se fue de allí, no podía meterse en una pelea por una chica.

**.::::::::::KND::::::::::.**

Nigel y Abby caminaban en silencio por las calles de la ciudad. Abby no se atrevía a decir ni una sola palabra desde que él la salvo.

― ¿En serio, Abby? Creí que eras más inteligente. ― comenzó Nigel. ― Tienes que dejar de ser distraída.

Abby lo enfrento.

―Creí que te lucirías más, Nigel. Esperaba al menos que te arriesgaras a pelear.

―Claro que pelearía, pero no soy estúpido ese chico, en cambio sí. Es más fácil ahuyentarlo para demostrar lo cobarde que es.

― ¿Así que me ayudaste solo para aumentar tu ego? ― dijo con ironía.

Nigel la miro seriamente.

― No podía solo mirar mientras sufrías.

Abby se sonrojo un poco.

― Cállate.

― Sigues siendo igual de orgullosa, Abby. ― dijo sonriendo. ― ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? ― dijo cediendo.

― ¿Te gusta Wally?

Abby quedo en blanco.

― ¿Qué?― dijo incrédula― ¿De dónde sacaste esa tontería?

―Tu y yo somos algo iguales y ambos no creemos tan fácilmente en eso de los fantasmas. ¿Por qué ayudas a Wally?

― No es que me guste. Es solo que me molesta verlo en ese estado― le confeso.― De pequeño, él era muy difícil de hacerlo hablar sobre sus sentimientos. Y después de la muerte de su madre y Kuki se cerró aún más. Solo quiero que sea más sincero.

Nigel se quedó pensando en lo que dijo Abby.

― Nosotros lo abandonamos.

.

.

.

.

Hoagie se encontraba en el bosque mirando las estrellas, cuando llego a su pequeño destino se sentó por un momento. Miraba atentamente el florero con las rosas marchitas, Hoagie se deshizo de aquellas flores y puso unas nuevas.

―Son para ti, Kuki.

.

.

.

.

Wally miraba fijamente a Hoagie quien comía felizmente. A pesar de haber adelgazado demasiado, seguí comiendo grandes en grandes cantidades. Kuki lo miraba con una sonrisa, pues le agradaban las visitas de su amigo.

― ¿Por qué estas comiendo en mi casa? ― dijo con fastidio Wally.

― ¿Eh? ¿No me quieres aquí?― dijo con una fingida tristeza. ― Oh, cierto, ¿Kuki está aquí?

― ¡Aquí estoy! ― respondió con alegría la chica.

― ¿Por qué no comes algo con nosotros? ― dijo mirando a todos lados, como si la estuviera buscando.

― ¿Realmente crees en Kuki? ― pregunto seriamente Wally.

― ¡Claro! ¡Te lo dije la última vez! ― respondió al instante un poco ofendido. ― Pero― dejo de comer. ― No creo que sea bueno que Kuki esté en este mundo.

― ¿Qué quieres decir?

― Lo que estoy diciendo es que tal vez ella no puede ir al cielo.

― ¿Ir al cielo? ― dijo confundido Wally.

Kuki se paralizo.

― Yo no sé nada sobre eso― dijo ella temblorosa. ― No se… nada sobre… eso.

Wally la miro con preocupación y Hoagie lo notó.

― ¿Kuki está aquí? ― Sono más como una afirmación que una pregunta. ― Bien. ― dijo poniéndose de pie. ― ¡Kuki! ¡Soy yo Hoagie! ― dijo caminado por todo el comedor de la casa. ― ¿Puedes darme una pista de donde estás? ¿Tienes un deseo, no es así? ¡También puedes contar conmigo!

A Kuki le ponía triste el hecho de que no pudiera verla. Además, esas preguntas la estaban presionando.

―Puedo ayudarte a encontrar el cielo… Kuki…

― Hoagie…― trato de pararlo Wally.

― Vamos, Kuki. No te aparezcas solo frente a Wally, yo también quiero verte.― la sonrisa de Hoagie se trasformó en una mueca.

Kuki empezó a temblar.

― Yo… yo quiero hablar con todos… quiero… verlos a todos.― dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. ― Ya no se nada… no sé cómo ir al cielo…― sollozaba.

― ¡Vamos, Kuki! ― seguía hablando Hoagie. ― Vamos a estar todos juntos.

― ¡Hoagie! ― le grito Wally. ― Solo, déjala en paz por un momento. No la lastimes.

Kuki siguió llorando por un rato.

'_¡Ya no sé nada!' _pensó con amargura.

* * *

**Y aquí esta, lo que prometí. Disfruten estos capítulos, pues voy a tardar en actualizar. Espero que sea de su agrado! Lamento comentar tan poco pero estoy apurada! Nos vemos el domingo!  
**

**~KanadeKuchiki~(/._.)/  
**


	6. El diario

**Disclaimer: Esta historia no me pertenece, es una adaptación al anime Anohana. Los personajes pertenecen al gran**** Mr. Warburton.**

―Diálogos―

_"Pensamientos"_

**Flashback**

* * *

Wally iba caminado por las calles de la ciudad, directo a la escuela. Aunque le pareciera imposible incluso a él allí estaba. La noche anterior se puso a pensar demasiando en la situación de Kuki ¿Será verdad que no es bueno que ella estuviera con los vivos? En algo estaba de acuerdo, su amiga no podía alcanzar el cielo porque algo la preocupaba; su deseo.

Después de pensar y pensar llego a la conclusión de que debería seguir intentando ir a la escuela, tal vez ayudara a su amiga.

Se detuvo frente al colegio. Tomo todo el valor que tenía en aquel momento y entro.

'_Tranquilo' _se dijo a si mismo _'Solo tranquilízate y todo saldrá bien'_

Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos del instituto sin mirar a nadie. Hacía mucho tiempo que no iba y tenía algo de miedo por toda la gente que le rodeaba. Decidió pasar desapercibido entre la gente.

― No puedo creer que se atreviera a venir como si nada― susurro un chico no muy lejos de él. Wally se paralizo, al pensar que hablaban de él.― Ya sabes, ¿Cómo se llamaba?

― Abigail Lincoln― le contesto otro.

Wally les miro de reojo ¿Abby? ¿Qué había de raro de que ella asistiera a la escuela?

Cuando llegó a su salón se dispuso a sentarse en su respectivo asiento si mirar a nadie. No mucha gente noto su presencia, parecía que estaban enfrascados en otros asuntos como para tomarlo en cuenta.

― ¿En serio? ¡No te creo! ― hablaban unas chicas detrás de él.

― ¿Se fue con un hombre a un hotel?

― No creí que Abby sea así…

― ¿Una prostituta? ¿No estas exagerando?

― Alguien vio cómo se aceptaba ir.

― No puso resistencia.

Miles de comentarios como esos llegaron a oídos de Wally, quien aún no entendía bien de que hablaban pero supuso que no era bueno.

Las voces callaron cuando el profesor entro al aula y, detrás de él, entro Abby con la mirada en el suelo.

― Guarden silencio y siéntense, la clase va a comenzar― indico el maestro, miro a Abby. ― Tu también Lincoln.

Ella asintió en silencio y se sentó justo detrás de Wally.

La clase prosiguió en silencio. Abby tomaba notas ignorando todos los comentarios que se susurraban. Wally la miraba de reojo. _'A pesar de todos esos susurros ella actúa como si no sucediera nada' _suspiro _'Bueno, ella ha sido así desde pequeña. Siempre firme y fuerte, como si no le importara los comentarios de los demás' _

―Mírala como si no le importara―susurro un chico a otro. ―Tal vez si se lo pido aceda a tener sexo conmigo. ― Ambos soltaron una risa.

Wally frunció el ceño.

― Tuvo sexo con un tipo mayor que ella.

― Eso es prostitución.

― Es una zorra.

― Ella se lo busco.

― Pensé que era una persona decente.

― Escuche que ella lo hace con todos.

Los comentarios se escuchaban en susurros mientras el profesor daba la clase. Wally estaba un tanto enojado por escuchar todo eso, no sabía cómo Abby lo ignoraba. Giro la cabeza un poco para mirarla, entonces se dio cuenta que sus manos temblaban y hacia una mueca de dolor, Abby estaba sufriendo.

No aguanto la situación por más tiempo, Wally se paró de golpe atrayendo la atención de todos.

― ¡Todos ustedes! ― grito.― ¡Dejen en paz a Abby!

Todos los presentes se quedaron estáticos y confundidos por la repentina actitud del chico.

― ¡La conozco desde que éramos y les puedo asegurar que es más decente que alguno de ustedes!

Abby lo miraba confundida.

― Wally…

― ¡Ella nunca se rebajaría a algo como la prostitución!

Wally tomo su mochila, luego la de Abby y tomo su mano.

―Nos largamos de aquí― dijo jalándola y saliendo del salón.

Todos miraron la escena con la boca abierta.

.

.

.

.

Abby reía a carcajadas.

― ¡Hubieras visto tu cara! ― dijo entre risas.― ¡Todos estaban realmente asustados!

― Cállate…― dijo un poco avergonzado.

― Pero… Gracias. ― dijo.

Wally la miro confundido, ella le sonreía, pero no era una sonrisa forzada si no que una sincera.

― Me defendiste ante todos. ― le dijo.

―No fue nada― dijo desviando la mirada.

― Pero… ¡Que fue eso de sacarme del salón en plena clase! ― le grito un poco molesta.

― ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Quedarme ahí después del ridículo que hice?

― En serio… tienes remedio― dijo volviendo a sonreír.

Wally también le sonrió un poco.

―Regresa a tu casa, tu madre debe estar preocupada― le aconsejo el rubio.

― ¿Estás loco? Después de ese escándalo la escuela ya contacto a mi madre ¡De seguro está furiosa! No pienso ir a mi casa. ― dijo decidida.

― ¿A dónde irás entonces? ― pregunto.

Abby sonrió.

**.::::::::::KND::::::::::.**

― ¿Eh? ¿Te quedarás aquí? ― pregunto Hoagie sorprendido.

― ¡Claro! La casa del árbol la construimos todos, yo también tengo derecho de usarla.― dijo. ― Además, esta es mi habitación ¿Por qué pusiste todo esto aquí?

Hoagie se sobo la nuca.

― Necesitaba espacio para guardar mis inventos.

― Pues ahora los guardaras en otro lado. ¡Salgan de aquí! ― les ordeno a Hoagie y a Wally, que miraba desde lejos.

Ya una vez en el living Hoagie suspiro.

― ¿Qué es esto de repente? ― pregunto. ― Vi no de la nada a reclamar su lugar.

― Déjala, ella también tiene derecho en esta casa― dijo levantando los hombros. ― Ya sabes cómo es, no la sacaras de aquí fácilmente.

Volvió a suspirar.

― Bueno cambiando de tema― dijo. ― ¿Kuki está aquí?

― ¿Eh? ― Wally lo miro. ― No, no está aquí.

― Bien… Vamos a la casa de Kuki.

― ¿Qué tonterías estas diciendo ahora? ― dijo con cara de incredulidad.

― Tal vez ahí pueda haber una pista del deseo de Kuki.

Wally se quedó pensativo.

― ¿No será mejor ir con ella a su casa?

― ¿No crees que sea un poco cruel llevarla con su familia?

Wally no dijo nada.

― ¡Tomare eso como un sí! ― dijo animado. ― Llamaré a Nigel para que venga con nosotros.

Entraron a la casa y le contaron su plan a Abby. Ella se opuso al principio pero termino por aceptar. Ya más tarde se encaminaban a la casa de Kuki y Nigel les había enviado un mensaje diciendo que no iría ya que pronto tendría exámenes y necesitaba estudiar.

― ¡Nigel es igual de frío que siempre! ― se quejó Hoagie.

― Se preocupa por sus estudios, eso es normal en él― defendió Abby.

Hoagie la miro sorprendido.

― Pero he estado pensando…― dijo cambiando de tema.― Ninguno ha cambiado del todo a pesar de los años. Bueno solo de poco en poco.

Wally se detuvo.

― Oigan, no vayamos a la casa de Kuki.

― ¿Por qué no? ― pregunto Hoagie.

― ¿No sería muy extraño que después de tanto tiempo vayamos como si nada?

Ambos chicos pensaron un poco.

― El papá de Kuki me daba miedo, se enojaba con facilidad y su mamá era muy seria. ― dijo con un escalofrió Hoagie.

―Pero…― ambos chicos miraron a Abby. ― Sería una buena oportunidad para darle el pésame a su mamá.

Wally bajo la mirada y siguió caminado.

'_¿Con que cara nos recibirá la mamá de Kuki?' _se preguntaba el chico.

.

.

.

.

― No lo puedo creer. ― dijo sorprendida. ― ¡Que alegría que nos visitaran!

Los tres se encontraban frente a la madre de Kuki. Una mujer alta y bonita los miraba con una sonrisa. Wally sintió que había algo extraño, pues la señora se caracterizaba por ser una mujer de mirada dura y casi inexpresiva. Además, esta vez ella iba vestida con ropa casual de casa, todo lo contrario de antes que siempre iba bien arreglada pues trabajaba mucho.

― Pasen, no sean tímidos― les abrió la puerta.

Los guío a una pequeña sala y les ofreció bocadillos o algo de beber. Ellos aceptaron con cortesía y le dieron el pésame. Ella solo sonreía diciendo que no era nada, que habían seguido adelante porque eso era lo que hubiera querido Kuki.

Wally miraba atentamente a la señora, buscando algún signo de dolor o algo. Pero no había nada, ella solo sonreía y ofrecía más bocadillos.

**.::::::::::KND:::::::::::.**

En esa misma parte pero en otro lugar se encontraba Nigel de camino a casa. Estaba realmente cansado pues la escuela a la que él asistía le exigía mucho y era muy agotador.

Suspiro, cuando llegara a casa se daría un baño y luego dormiría un poco para después estudiar.

― ¿Muchos exámenes? ― dijo una voz detrás de él.

― ¿Rachel? ― la miro sorprendido. ― ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te ibas de viaje?

― ¿Eh? Parece como si no me quisieras por aquí. ― dijo haciendo puchero.

― No, no es eso. Solo me sorprendiste.

― Ya veo. ― lo miro directamente a los ojos. ― ¿Puedo acompañarte?

― Claro.

Caminaron en silencio por un momento, hasta que el celular de Nigel sono. Era un mensaje de Hoagie: _"Iremos a la casa de Kuki, ¿vienes?" _Nigel frunció el ceño y contesto: _"Estoy ocupado estudiando" _Y apago su celular para que no lo molestaran.

― ¿Qué sucede? ― pregunto al verlo tenso.

―Nada, solo fue un mensaje.

― Pues parecías muy molesto― Rachel guardo silencio por un momento.― ¿El mensaje era de…?

― Hoagie. Quería que me reuniera con él.

― ¿Eh? ¡Estupendo! ¿Vas a ir?

―No, tengo exámenes.

Rachel se detuvo y lo miro seriamente.

― ¿Qué sucede…?

― ¿Cuándo vas a deja tu orgullo de lado y volverás con tus amigos?

― Rachel― dijo él. ― Estas exagerando…

― No, no estoy exagerando ― dijo firme.― ¡No quieres ir porque piensas que la culpa fue de Wally!

Nigel la miro serio y se comenzó a alejar.

― ¡Oye, Nigel Uno! ― le grito. Camino rápidamente hacia él. ― Nigel…

― No intervengas, Rachel― dijo en tono duro. ― Tú no tienes nada que ver con esto. Ni siquiera eras parte del grupo ¿Por qué estás tan aferrada a que vaya con ellos?

― ¡Porque me preocupas! ― dijo sonrojada― ¡Desde la muerte de Kuki ya no eres el mismo!

Nigel la miro sin cambiar de expresión.

― Wally tuvo la culpa… Si no nos hubiera reunido aquel día…

Rachel le miro confundida.

― Pero, ¿no había sido Kuki la que los reunió? ― dijo.

Nigel se quedó callado pero luego reacciono.

― Cierto, Kuki me había llamado, quería un consejo sobre algo…

― ¿Nigel?... ― dijo al ver que el chico se volvió a quedar callado.

― Tengo que irme― dijo y se apresuró a caminar. Pero Rachel lo tomo por el brazo impidiendo que se vaya. ― ¿Rachel…?― pregunto con confusión.

― N-no, te v-vayas. ― dijo con la mirada apartada completamente sonrojada.― Y-yo…

Y Nigel entendió lo que estaba pasando, no dijo nada quería que ella hablara.

La chica tomo aire y lo miro directamente a los ojos, era ahora o nunca.

― Nigel, tú me gustas mucho. ― dijo mientras se ponía más roja de lo normal. Se quedó callada esperando una respuesta por parte del chico, el solo suspiro.

―Rachel, agradezco completamente que sientas algo por mí. Pero… no es el momento y…

― ¿Y…?― pregunto un tanto dolida.

― A mí ya me gusta alguien― dijo seguro. ― Lo siento.

Rachel le sonrió un poco.

― No pasa nada― dijo. ― Estoy feliz de que me hayas escuchado. Me he quitado un peso de encima.

Se quedaron callados por un largo momento.

― Bueno― dijo un poco más calmada. ― Creo que tengo que irme.

― Si, yo igual…― dijo algo incómodo por la situación.

― Nos vemos…

― Adiós…

Y la chica salió de allí antes de que las lágrimas ganaran.

.

.

.

.

― Entonces, este es el diario de Kuki― dijo Hoagie mirando el pequeño libro que tenía en las manos. ― No pensé que no lo prestarían tan fácilmente.

― La señora Sanban se ha vuelto muy amable. ― opino Abby.

Wally iba callado en todo momento. El ver a la madre de Kuki por alguna razón le afecto. A pesar que la señora sonreía y era amable con ellos él había sentido cierta tensión en el ambiente de aquella casa.

―Es un poco triste― dijo ella.― Los padres solo quieren lo mejor para sus hijos, debe ser triste perder a uno de ellos.

Todos callaron por un momento, sin saber que decir. Hoagie sonrió.

― Mira quién habla ― le dijo. ― La que escapo de casa.

Abby lo miro sonrojada.

―Iré a casa.― dijo corriendo.

― ¿Eh? ― dijo Hoagie. ― ¿Qué hay de todo el desorden que dejaste en la casa del árbol? ¡Hey, Abby!

Pero era inútil, la chica había salido corriendo de allí.

― Esa chica― murmuro un tanto decepcionado. ― ¿Te quedarás a cenar, Wally?

―Lo siento, el viejo quiere que cene con ellos. ― dijo un poco apenado. ― Nos vemos.

― ¡Espera! ― le dijo. ― ¿Qué hay del diario?

― ¡No lo leas sin mí! ¿Escuchaste? ― Y se fue sin más.

Hoagie se quedó ahí, solo en la oscuridad.

**.:::::::::KND::::::::::.**

Wally hacía rato que había llegado a casa, ya había cenado y ahora estaba en su habitación. Kuki lo había recibido con la misma alegría que siempre, feliz de que él haya ido a la escuela. Wally se sentí un poco culpable por ir a la casa de Kuki sin decirle nada. De un modo u otro termino contándole lo que había hecho esa tarde, pero al decirle que había visto a su mamá…

Kuki se paró de golpe, enojada.

― ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

― ¿Kuki? ― dijo un poco asustado por su repentino enojo.

―Si la visitas… si la visitas le recordaras cosas sobre mí― dijo con la cabeza agachada. ― Mi presencia… hace que mi mamá se sienta muy, muy triste.― murmuraba ella. ― ¡No quiero que mamá sufra! ¡No quiero que me recuerde!

Wally frunció el ceño.

― ¿Qué no te recuerde? Eso es imposible, eres su hija…

― ¡¿Y eso que?! ― Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer.― Quiero que mi mamá se olvide de mí, aunque sea solo un poco…

― ¡¿No nos dijiste que querías que todos te recordáramos?! ― le dijo con el mismo tono que ella.

―Pero…― ella trato de oponerse pero el continuo hablando.

― ¡Ya es suficiente! ― la miro directamente a los ojos. ― ¡Te preocupas demasiado por los demás! ¡Piensa un poco por ti! ― _'¿Qué estoy haciendo?'_ ― Siempre sonríes cuando alguien te hace daño… siempre te preocupas por los sentimientos de los demás…― _'¿Por qué estoy gritando?'_ ― Yo… yo quiero…

― Wally…― dijo sorprendida. Pero luego…― ¡UNA ARAÑA! ― grito ella señalando su hombro.

Wally pego un brinco y trato de quitársela. Se movió de un lado a otro golpeando diferentes partes de su cuerpo pero choco con Kuki y ambos cayeron al suelo. Wally quedo encima de Kuki.

Kuki, quien había cerrado sus ojos por el dolor, los abrió y miro a Wally que también la miraba pero estaba completamente sonrojado por la comprometedora posición.

―Wally…― susurro.

Eso hizo que el chico reaccione y se levantara de golpe.

― Lo siento. ― dijo con el corazón latiéndole rápidamente. ― Voy a salir un rato.

― ¿Eh? ¡Pero es muy tarde! ― dijo ella preocupada.

― No importa, en un rato vuelvo.

Salió de la casa lo más rápido posible.

.

.

.

.

Cambiaba tranquilamente dirigiéndose a la Casa del Árbol, completamente perdido en sus pensamientos. Cuando entro iba a llamar a Hoagie pero se encontró con Abby, quien estaba con una pequeña camisa de tirantes como ropa.

― ¿Eh? ¿Abby no te habías ido a casa?

Ella se sonrojo enormemente cuando vio que Wally la miraba.

― ¡PERVERTIDO! ¡MIRON! ¡IDIOTA!― grito tirándole todas las cosas que tenía a su alcance. Wally esquivaba todo lo que podía y salió rápidamente para que ella no lo matara.

'_No hay duda' _pensó _'Ella no ha tenido su primera vez' _

Como si leyera sus pensamientos le lanzo un florero con todas sus fuerzas.

― ¡Eres un idiota!

* * *

**Hola! KanadeKuchiki presente! Aquí les dejo otro capitulo! Espero que les haya gustado! Como les había dicho hace días este va a ser uno de los capítulos que iré dejando pues desde mañana estaré ocupada con otros asuntos. Pero no se desanimen, no dejare esta historia como si nada, los siguientes capítulos se ponen más interesantes desde aquí! **

**Pobre Rachel u.u No me agrada mucho pero tenía que poner a un personaje más para que la historia este más completa. **

**Gracias por el apoyo nuevamente! Dudas, sugerencias, criticas constructivas, opiniones, todo será bienvenido. Espero que tengan una linda mañana/tarde/noche.**

**Nos vemos.**

**Pd: No es de la historia pero ¿No saben que cuidados deben tener las tortugas? Es que me regalaron una tortuga bebé (Se llama Kameko que en japones significa "Hija de tortuga") Y entre en pánico pues nunca había tenido una. Soy muy miedosa con los animales marinos pues pienso que se me van a morir, si saben algún consejo o algo una pagina donde me puedan quitar las dudas les agradecería mucho que me lo dijeran. **

**Eso es todo!**

**Cuídense!**

**~KanadeKuchiki~(/._.)/**


	7. ¿No podemos?

**Disclaimer: Esta historia no me pertenece, es una adaptación al anime Anohana. Los personajes pertenecen al gran**** Mr. Warburton.**

―Diálogos―

_"Pensamientos"_

**Flashback**

* * *

Abby suspiro y miro a Wally con el ceño fruncido.

―Estoy aquí porque mi madre me grito cuando se enteró de lo que había hecho. ― dijo cruzada de brazos.― Le dije que no era como imaginaba ella, pero como siempre, no me creyó.― Se sonrojo un poco al recordar lo que había pasado.― Ten más cuidado la próxima vez.

Wally aparto la mirada también un poco sonrojado.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte? ― dijo el chico cambiando de tema.

― No lo sé― respondió.

― ¿Qué hay de la escuela?

― No puedo ir después de todo el show que hiciste ― sonrió burlonamente. ― Supongo que faltaré por un tiempo.

―No lo hagas.

Abby soltó una pequeña carcajada.

―No estás en posición de decirme eso ¿no crees, Wally? ― dijo entre risas, pero al ver que el chico la miraba seriamente guardo silencio.

―Hablo en serio― dijo―. El primer día no pasa nada, es razonable que alguien falte algunas veces pero después de un tiempo comienzas a dejar de ir, hasta que la gente se comienza a olvidarte de ti. Tú no eres de esas personas, Abby, no quiero que termines como yo.

Abby lo miro sorprendida por la confesión que hizo.

― ¿Wally, estas preocupado por mí? ― pregunto apartando la vista pero sin dejar de sonreír.

Él simplemente bajo la mirada evitando completamente la cara de la chica.

― N-no, no seas ridícula― dijo nervioso―. Si dejas de ir al colegio Kuki podría preocuparse.

La sonrisa de Abby se le borro del rostro. _'Tú y yo somos algo iguales y ambos no creemos fácilmente en eso de los fantasmas' _el comentario de Nigel le rondo por la cabeza en aquel momento y entonces, por alguna razón, hablo.

― Siempre estás pensando en Kuki ¿no? ― le dijo con voz nerviosa.

Wally la miro con confusión.

― El otro día― comenzó―. Hable con Nigel de eso.―suspiro no muy segura de lo que iba a decir― Nos estamos obsesionando mucho con Kuki, ¿no crees? ― se cruzó de brazos― No sé si eso es bueno o malo.

Wally frunció el ceño entendiendo lo que decía.

― ¿Estas tratando de decir… que no crees que Kuki está realmente aquí?― pregunto con voz que denotaba molestia.

― No, no es eso. Solo quiero decir que…― dijo un poco nerviosa.

― Me voy a casa…― dijo él sin dejarla hablar.

― No, Wally ¡espera! ― Ella lo tomo del brazo, pero el chico había tropezado, y en un intento por no caer, jalo a Abby, pero fue inútil ambos perdieron el equilibrio. Ella cayó encima del pecho de Wally. Se quedaron estáticos por un momento, mirándose uno al otro si saber que decir.

Las cosas no podían ser más vergonzoso que eso, pero el destino les jugo una mala pasada y en eso entro Hoagie.

― He ordenado pizza para… cenar…― dijo pausadamente al ver a ambos chicos en el suelo en una posición muy comprometedora. Wally tenía el pelo y la ropa desordenada y Abby solo llevaba puesta una polera violeta acompañada de un mini short negro. Hoagie los miro seriamente, con una expresión de molestia en la cara.

Nadie dijo nada. Hoagie fue el primero en hablar.

― Creo que entre en un mal momento. Lo siento. ― dijo forzándose a hacer su típica sonrisa de siempre. Salió rápidamente, maldiciendo internamente a Wally.

Los otros dos reaccionaron al verlo salir. Abby se levantó rápidamente.

― ¡No es lo que crees, Hoagie! ― dijo sonrojado Wally desde el suelo.

.

.

.

.

Pasaron las horas y ambos chicos le habían aclarado a Hoagie que no había pasado lo que él pensaba, le explicaron que fue un accidente y que no había nada entre ellos. Hoagie les escucho en todo momento y al final dijo que les creía. Los tres acordaron olvidar todo ese incidente.

Después de cenar un poco, los chicos se sentaron en una mesa mirando atentamente el diario que estaba en el centro. Se quedaron callados por unos segundos.

―Creo que deberíamos abrirlo― dijo Hoagie.

Los otros dos asintieron. Wally tomo el diario en sus manos, _'En este libro están escritos los pensamientos de Kuki' _pensó _'Recuerdos, opiniones, sentimientos, todo lo que ella nunca dijo en voz alta está aquí' _se puso nervioso y por un momento no se atrevió a abrirlo, pero aun así lo hizo.

Cada uno leyó cada página en donde solo contenía cierta fecha y una pequeña anotación. Pasaron unas páginas más con la esperanza de encontrar otra cosa, pero era inútil, en cada una estaba escrito casi lo mismo que la anterior.

―Kuki nunca fue buena para escribir― murmuro Abby. Leyó otra hoja―. Aquí hay algo diferente― les dijo a los chicos.

"_Hoy Hoagie y yo adoptamos a un zorrillo; su nombre es Bradley. Él también es parte de la KND, su apodo es número 6" _

― ¡Aquí hay otro diferente! ― señalo Hoagie.

"_Hoy lleve un nuevo simio arcoíris a la casa del árbol. Me enoje mucho con Wally porque lo rompió, pero lo obligue a usar un disfraz y jugó a tomar el té conmigo toda la tarde"_

―Otro más― susurro Wally.

"_Abby y yo estuvimos buscando mi primer simio arcoíris, no lo encuentro por ningún lado. Estoy preocupada."_

― Miren ese.

"_En unas semanas será mi cumpleaños. Los chicos me dijeron que pensara en un deseo y ellos harían todo lo posible por cumplirlo"_

Todos se sorprendieron al leer eso.

― Kuki iba a cumplir años…― dijo Abby pensativa, trataba de recordar eso.

Wally rápidamente hojeo las páginas de libro para encontrar más sobre eso.

― Su cumpleaños― dijo él. ― ¡Aquí esta! ― señalo una pequeña frase.

"_Decidí que para mi cumpleaños quiero ver fuegos artificiales con todos mis amigos"_

― ¡Ya lo recordé! ― grito Hoagie llamando la atención―. Kuki nos había pedido eso para su cumpleaños, estábamos muy ansiosos por ese día. Wally, ¡ese podría ser su deseo!

El chico sonrió.

**.::::::::::KND::::::::::.**

― Estúpido número 4― susurro Kuki.

Estaba acostada en la cama de su amigo completamente aburrida. Ella lo maldijo internamente por no llegar a casa. Rodo por la cama una y otra vez en un intento por entretenerse un rato, pero no se dio cuenta de la velocidad que aplico y cayó de cabeza sobre el suelo.

Entonces la imagen de una mujer se le vino a la cabeza, pero no pudo reconocerla, solo recordó su sonrisa amable. Kuki se sentó tratando de recordar algo, pero sus intentos fue en vano, además, se escuchó como abrían la puerta de la casa.

Kuki sonrió y espero a que Wally subiera para recibirlo. Espero, espero y espero, pero el chico nunca llego. Ella decidió bajar a ver que sucedía y lo encontró en la cocina preparando la cenar.

Kuki frunció el ceño.

― Si comes mucho en la noche engordaras― le advirtió.

― Entonces, mira como engordo― le respondió él

La chica soltó una risa y se acercó a ver que preparaba. Se sorprendió al cereal de simios arcoíris.

― ¿Wally…?

― Los conseguí en una tienda por la escuela ― le dijo ―. Creí que sería bueno comprar una caja.

Ambos rápidamente se sentaron y comenzaron a comer.

― ¡Delicioso! ― exclamo ella con alegría― No había probado esto en años. ― se metió una cucharada en la boca. ― ¿Domo de fue en da edcueda?

― No hables con la boca llena, no te entiendo nada.

― Lo siento, ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

Wally aparto un poco la mirada.

―B-bien ― mintió ―. Mañana iré otra vez, así que no me sigas.

Kuki lo miro con notable felicidad.

― ¡Buen trabajo! ― dijo levantando el pulgar. ― Estoy muy feliz por ti.

Wally le sonrió y ella le correspondió.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, en la Casa del Árbol se encontraban los todos los chicos (excepto Kuki) y sorpresivamente Nigel también estaba allí. Abby, quien ahora se llevaba mejor con él, le había explicado lo que pensaban hacer y él, aunque parezca increíble, accedió a ayudarlos.

Todos estaban hablando animadamente de lo que sucedía. Solo que Wally no hablaba con Nigel, no desde lo del bosque.

― Imposible― dijo Nigel desde una laptop que le había prestado Hoagie―. Aquí dice que para poder utilizar pólvora para fuegos artificiales debemos tener 18 años y un permiso especial. Incluso si solo queremos usar alguno de baja explosión, necesitamos un certificado.

Todos suspiraron decepcionados.

―No era de esperarse― comentó Wally―. Si lo pensamos detenidamente es obvio que necesitemos un permiso.

― Que mala suerte…― murmuro triste Hoagie.

― ¡Ah, cierto! ― dijo Abby atrayendo la atención de los chicos―. Mientras limpiaba encontré estas cosas. ― mostro una pequeña caja llena de dibujos de Hoagie. Los chicos tomaron varios de ellos para analizarlos.

―Oh, son diseños del cohete que iba a construir para Kuki― dijo Hoagie después de un rato.

―"Conseguir pólvora, ponerla en el cohete, hacerlo volar" ― leyó Nigel―. ¿Enserio creíamos que eso iba a funcionar? ― dedico una sonrisa burlona.

― Solo éramos niños― dijo Abby―. A esa edad pensábamos que todo lo que imagináramos se haría realidad.

―De alguna forma crecer duele…― opinó Hoagie.

'_Creímos que funcionaría' _ se dijo Wally _'Pero nunca tuvimos oportunidad de hacerlo'_

Nigel y Wally se despedían de los chicos, pues habían pasado las horas tan rápidamente que no se dieron cuenta que había oscurecido. Todo el día se dedicaron a planear la forma de lograr conseguir un permiso para los fuegos artificiales.

'_Estoy contando con el apoyo de todos, incluso el de Nigel' _Wally caminaba por las calles en dirección a su casa _'Pero…'_

― Es imposible― dijo Nigel detrás de él Wally se sorprendió de que le hablara―. Aunque logremos hacerlo ¿Qué sucedería si ese no es el deseo de Kuki? Todo solo resultaría ser una pérdida de tiempo.― Nigel se paró frente a él― Tú vives con Kuki, ¿no? ¿Por qué no le preguntas?

Wally no sabía que responder, a estas alturas seguía sin comprender los sentimientos de Nigel, pues éste casi nunca cambiaba de expresión. No sabía si se estaba burlando de él o hablaba en serio.

― No quiero preguntarle directamente― respondió secamente. ― Nos vemos... ― lo dejo allí sin mirarlo.

Nigel frunció ceño. Giro la cabeza en dirección a la Casa del Árbol, quería contarles a Abby y a Hoagie lo que le había recordado Rachel, que Kuki había sido la que los llamo esa tarde. Pero no podía hacerlo en presencia de Wally, pues ellos le habían prometido a Kuki que no le dirían nada de esa reunión a número 4.

Y Nigel era un hombre de palabra.

.

.

.

.

― Aunque solo sean fuegos artificiales simples necesitamos pagar dinero. ― dijo Wally algo decepcionado.

― ¿Y de cuanto estamos hablando exactamente? ― pregunto Abby.

― Mil dólares.

― ¡¿Mil dólares?! ― exclamo Hoagie después de escupir el jugo que se estaba tomando. ― ¡Es demasiado dinero!

― No sé cómo conseguir el dinero…― murmuro el chico.

Wally le había comentado a su padre que quería hacer fuegos artificiales con sus amigos, él le dijo que tenía un amigo que les podía ayudar a montar todo lo necesario para hacer eso. Entonces en la mañana Wally visito el establecimiento que le había indicado su padre, le dijeron que podrían ayudarlo a hacer eso pero que costaría dinero. Ahora los chicos se encontraban en un pequeño parque hablando de eso.

― ¡Trabajaremos! ― dijo Abby decidida. ― Yo ya tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo en la tienda de videojuegos, le pediré a mi jefe que me deje trabajar horas extra para ganar más dinero. Hoagie, tienes que conseguir también un trabajo.

― ¿Eh? ¿Yo también? ― dijo asustado el chico. ― P-pero…

― ¡Sin peros! ― le dio un leve puñetazo en el hombro―. No seas un holgazán.

Hoagie aparto la mirada rápidamente para ocultar el pequeño sonrojo que se formó en su cara, hacía años que Abby no lo trataba así.

― ¡Yo también trabajare! ― les dijo Wally sorprendiéndolos.

Ambos lo miraron sin creer lo que dijo.

― ¿Eh…? ― exclamaron ambos.

**.::::::::::KND::::::::::.**

― Y entonces pulsas este botón para poner el dinero, fácil. ― explicaba Abby a Wally. La chica había logrado que su jefe contratara también a su amigo y ahora le enseñaba lo que tenía que hacer.

La puerta se abrió.

― Bienvenidos. ― dijo Abby con una sonrisa. En cambio Wally solo lo susurro. Aun no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con la gente. ― Oye, tienes que saludar cuando un cliente entra a la tienda. ― Le susurro.― Mira, ya viene más gente.

Unos cuanto chicos entraron.

― Bienvenidos― volvió a repetir.

― Mira es esa chica. ― Abby se paralizo al instante.― La prostituta.

― ¿Eh? ¿Dejo de ir a la escuela pero sigue trabajando?

Abby bajo la mirada. A pesar de haber dicho que no le importaba lo que la gente pensara de ella le dolía que le tacharan de prostituta. Ese era un golpe bajo a su orgullo.

― Bienvenidos― dijo con voz dura y amenazante a los chicos. Ellos, ante la mirada terrorífica que Wally les daba, no dijeron nada más.

Abby lo miro con sorpresa, otra vez la había protegido.

Wally también la miro, pero le dirigió una sonrisa amable.

'_¿Te gusta Wally?' _la pregunta de Nigel le rondo por la cabeza. _'¿Eh? ¿Qué tonterías estoy pensando? Concéntrate Abby, estas en el trabajo' _se dijo así misma.

Aunque le constara admitirlo, se sentía feliz de que Wally y ella pudieran hablar como antes. Estaba feliz de que volvieran a ser amigos.

'_¿Te gusta Wally?' _

Wally y ella siempre se habían llevado bien. Casi siempre él la buscaba cuando estaba en problemas o cuando iba reprobado materias. Siempre iban de camino a la escuela juntos, se visitaban mutuamente y a Abby le encantaba burlarse de él. Incontables veces ella tenía que sacarlo de peleas que él mismo originaba cuando se burlaban de su altura. Y él la había ayudado millones de veces también.

'_¿Te gusta Wally?'_

¿Por qué pregunto eso Nigel? ¿Solo era para molestarla o hablaba en serio? O más importante ¿Por qué esa pregunta le molestaba tanto? Hubiera preferido que nunca le hubieran mencionado eso. Ella odiaba sentirse confundida, pues cuando lo estaba no podía pensar con claridad.

'_¿Te gusta Wally?' _

―Maldición― mascullo ella en voz baja. ― No lo sé…

.

.

.

.

― ¡Inaceptable! ― Le regaño―. ¡Mira la hora que es! ¿Dónde estabas?

― No exageres, Kuki― dijo entrando a casa.― Voy a dormir.

'_Ella ya está sospechando' _se dijo _'Tengo que ser más cuidadoso' _

Pero Kuki no era nada tonta, tenía el presentimiento de que Wally hacia otras cosas además de ir a la escuela. Lo había estado analizando, por las noches ya no se desvelaba para jugar videojuegos y por las mañanas se levantaba temprano para salir rápidamente.

Kuki tenía mucha curiosidad, pero no lo siguió ya que algo en ella le decía que confiara en que no pasaba nada malo.

Una mañana como toda, Wally fue el primero en salir. Kuki suspiro aburrida, también él había dejado jugar con ella. Se dirigió al comedor en donde se encontraba Joey y su padre desayunando.

― Tu hermano realmente se está tomando la escuela seriamente― dijo con alegría el hombre.

― ¿Ah? ¿Él está yendo a la escuela? ― dijo sorprendido Joey.― Que bien, supongo.

Kuki también se alegró.

Tocaron la puerta de la casa y el señor Beetles fue a atender. Era una de las vecinas. Ambos adultos comenzaron a hablar de cosas triviales que a Kuki le aburrieron, pero en un punto de la conversación ella se había interesado.

― ¿Wally aún no va a la escuela? ― pregunto la señora.

― ¿Eh? ¿Qué quiere decir? ― pregunto el hombre confundido.

― No es por ser chismosa ni nada de eso, pero la otra vez lo vi en un trabajo de medio tiempo― ella contó.

― ¿Qué?

Kuki corrió hacia ellos para escuchar mejor.

― ¿Usted no lo sabía? ― dijo al ver la cara triste del hombre.

―No importa, de todas formas creo que Wally tiene la libertad de elegir su camino ¿no cree? Está bien.

Kuki frunció el ceño.

― No, no está bien. ― les dijo a los adultos, aunque ellos ni siquiera notaban su presencia. ― ¡No está bien! ― Y comenzó a correr hecha una furia en busca de Wally.

Corrió y corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Estaba sumamente enojada, Wally le había engañado diciendo que iba a la escuela ¡Le mintió! De vio haberlo seguido para comprobar que estuviera asistiendo a clases. Fue a la Casa del Árbol, tal vez allí estuviera. Si algo caracterizaba a Kuki era que cuando se enojaba no había quien le pare, Wally le iba escuchar.

Cuando llego comenzó a gritar su nombre pero solo salió Abby. Kuki se paró en seco al verla ¿Qué hacia allí?

―Abby… ¿Dónde está Wally? ― le pregunto aun sabiendo que no le respondería.

El celular de la chica sono.

― ¿Hoagie? ― hizo una pausa―. Estoy en la Casa… no, hoy no tengo turno en el trabajo, estoy arreglando unas cuantas cosas… no, no le hare nada a tus experimentos ¡No seas tan desconfiado! ― sonrió―. ¿Hoy Wally trabajara contigo?... ¿Eh? ¿En una construcción? ¿No crees que sea un trabajo muy duro? ― Otra pausa―. Bueno, tienes razón, así juntaremos más dinero… Cuando el cohete vuele también se va a ir todo nuestro dinero…

Kuki se paralizo. _'¿Cohete?' _Varias imágenes se le vinieron a la cabeza, recordando esos momentos en donde ellos planeaban todo eso _'Mi… deseo…' _

Kuki se alejó de allí.

.

.

.

.

― ¡Hey! ¡Chico Nuevo! ― Le gritaron―. ¡Ven aquí!

Era de noche y Wally se encontraba trabajando duramente en ese lugar. Su trabajo era sencillo pero pesado, tenía que traer y llevar arena, graba, cemento a todos los lugares que le indicaban.

Por primera vez en su vida, Wally no rezongo cuando le daba una orden, trataba de hacer todo lo que le indicaban correctamente, cuidándose de no cometer ni un solo error.

Él iba y venía, hacia un gran esfuerzo y Hoagie lo noto. Incluso varios compañeros de trabajo le felicitaron por su energía. Pero entre las sombras, una joven miraba el trabajo del chico sorprendida. Wally pocas veces se mostraba responsable y dedicado en algo, pero ahora lo hacía todo.

Kuki no pudo evitar que las lágrimas en sus ojos brotaran.

'_En todo este tiempo… Wally ha estado pensando en mi deseo' _

La chica bajo la mirada.

'_Cuando Wally se muestra con mucha energía, yo me siento con vida…'_

.

.

.

.

―Aquí está el pago inicial― Wally le dio un sobre al hombre de la otra vez. ― No es todo el dinero, pero es un adelanto ¿podemos comenzar con eso?

El hombre se mostró incómodo.

― Lo siento. ― dijo― Pero creo que no podré ayudarlos.

― ¿Qué?

― Hable con el jefe de esto, pero enseguida se enfadó y me dijo que no ayudaría a unos chicos con algo como eso. Realmente lo siento.

― ¡No nos joda! ― Abby golpeo el escritorio. ― Nos matamos reuniendo el dinero y ahora no nos va a ayudar.

―Abby…― trato de calmarla Hoagie.

― Discúlpeme, señorita. Pero no puedo hacer nada― dijo sinceramente.

― ¿Quién es el jefe? Voy a hablar con él― Wally lo miro decidido.

― El señor Kani Sanban. ― respondió.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos sorprendidos.

'_¿El Padre de Kuki?'_


	8. No deben pelear

**Disclaimer: Esta historia no me pertenece, es una adaptación al anime Anohana. Los personajes pertenecen al gran**** Mr. Warburton.**

―Diálogos―

_"Pensamientos"_

**Flashback**

* * *

―No puedo creer que el padre de Kuki se negara― comento Nigel, quien caminaba al lado de Abby.

― Es por eso que visitaremos a la mamá― dijo Hoagie―. A esta hora el señor está trabajando, hablaremos con ella y la convenceremos para que se ponga de nuestra parte.

― Suena como un complot― dijo Abby.

Wally, como siempre, iba hasta el final con la cabeza baja. _'Otra vez voy a ir a casa de Kuki sin decirle nada' _Se sentía culpable de mentirle tanto a su amiga, a veces se cuestionaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Llegaron a la casa.

― ¡Ah! Un gusto verlos de nuevo. ― dijo recibiéndolos con una sonrisa― ¿Tu eres Nigel Uno? ¡Qué bueno que nos visites!

Nigel le dirigió una sonrisa cortés.

― No se queden ahí, pasen― les dio entrada a la casa.

―Parece que esto será pan comido, ¿no? ― le susurro en el oído Hoagie a Wally.

Como la última vez, la mujer los recibió amablemente y les ofreció aperitivos o bebidas. Ellos aceptaron con gusto, hablaron con ella un rato y después le comentaron lo sucedido con los fuegos artificiales.

― ¿Un cohete de fuegos artificiales?― pregunto la señora Sanban.

―Sí, verá…― trato de explicar Hoagie.

―Me sorprendí enormemente cuando mi esposo me lo conto― corto la señora― Me pareció muy lindo.

Abby y Nigel miraron a la mujer un poco asustados, pues presentían que no iba algo bien.

―Cuando se juntan, tienen ideas muy interesantes. Como cuando eran niños.

Hoagie lo vio como una oportunidad.

― Así es― dijo―. Cuando éramos pequeños, Kuki dijo que quería ver fuegos artificiales en su cumpleaños.

La mujer se tensó.

― ¿Kuki dijo eso?

― Creo que eso la haría feliz…― explico Wally. ― Si usted tal vez pudiera…

― Ustedes― interrumpió. ― Realmente son egoístas ¿no?

Todos la miraron confundidos.

―Están usando a Kuki como excusa para poder divertirse.

―No, no es así… ― dijo Hoagie.

―Kuki se ha ido― continuo―. Y lo que están haciendo no cambiara nada― ella comenzó a sollozar.― ¿Por qué? ― miro a Wally con enojo―. Ese día, ustedes estaban jugando con ella ¿no? ― Ella se acercó a Abby, quien era la que se encontraba más cerca, y la tomo por la muñeca ― Era una niña buena, nunca le hizo daño a nadie, entonces ¿porque ella? ― dijo entre sollozos― ¿Por qué ustedes están vivos y ella no?

Soltó a Abby y se tapó la cara con ambas manos.

La puerta de la casa se abrió.

―Ya llegue― dijo la chica, pero al ver a su madre llorando y a los chicos presentes se puso seria. ― ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Wally fue el que rompió el silencio.

―Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos.

.

.

.

.

― Abby ¿Tu mano está bien? ― pregunto Nigel.

― No fue nada, estoy bien.

Se encontraban todos en un parque en el centro de la ciudad.

― La mamá de Kuki da miedo…― comentó Hoagie.

―Tal vez ella ha estado resentida con nosotros todo este tiempo. ― dijo Wally con voz apagada.

―Es comprensible, después de todo, ellos son sus padres, se deben sentir destrozados ― dijo Abby después de pensar unos momentos.

Se quedaron en un triste silencio.

―Dejémoslo― dijo Nigel― Hay que olvidarnos de este deseo sin sentido de Kuki.

― ¿Qué sucederá con Kuki? ― le contradijo Wally.

― ¿No te has dado cuenta aún? ― dijo fríamente―. Todos estamos aquí porque tú nos arrastraste a esto. No soy quien hablar de esto porque también me uní voluntariamente. Pero, yo nunca obligaría a los demás a cargar con mi dolor como tú.

'_¿Mi dolor?'_

―Tal vez a Nigel le dolió ver a la madre de Kuki en ese estado― dijo Hoagie horas más tarde. Se encontraban en la Casa del Árbol, después de tener esa conversación con Nigel todos habían empezado a preguntarse si realmente estaban haciendo lo correcto― ¡Yo sí creo en ti, Wally! Sé que no mientes al decir que Kuki está aquí.

Wally le sonrió agradeciéndole por el apoyo, miro a Abby quien no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde lo ocurrido.

―Te ayudare en todo lo que necesites, Wally― continuó Hoagie.

―Ya, déjalo así, Hoagie― dijo Wally― Yo solo cumpliré el deseo de Kuki.

― ¿Qué estás diciendo? Tenemos que hacerlo todos juntos― dijo Abby reaccionando.

Wally los miro seriamente.

―Me agrada saber que ustedes no han cambiado nada― les sonrió―. Pero, aun así, esto no es lo mismo que hace años. Ya no estamos unidos, ya no somos un grupo, no somos amigos, no desde que Kuki se fue.

―Wally…

El chico salió de allí antes de que ellos le dijeran algo.

Nigel le había hecho entender que, aunque no quisieran, estaban creciendo y el recuerdo de Kuki los seguía atormentando. Nunca lo quisieron ayudar realmente, solo fue un intento de que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes, pero no era así. Todos dejaron de ser un equipo desde que Kuki murió.

'_Aunque sea solo yo' _pensó _'Cumpliré tu deseo, Kuki'_

**.::::::::::KND::::::::::.**

― ¿Ya tienes otro trabajo? ―exclamo sorprendida Abby.

―Si, en otra construcción― dijo un poco cansado.

Abby lo miro con preocupación.

― Te ves horrible― comentó.

―Es porque no he dormido― confeso mientras bostezaba.

―Si el jefe te ve así probablemente te obligue a descansar.

―Esto no es nada, toda mi vida me la he pasado jugando videojuegos, comiendo y durmiendo, supongo que aún no me acostumbro del todo.

Abby se dio la vuelta para seguir pegando los carteles que les habían dado, pero en eso se escuchó un gran estruendo. Ella se giró rápidamente y encontró a Wally tirado, inconsciente.

― ¡Wally! ― dijo asustada.

Lo llevaron a un lugar tranquilo en el establecimiento, paso alrededor de una hora antes de que el chico despertara.

Cuando lo hizo, miro a todos lados confundido. Abby le ofreció una botella de agua y unas vitaminas, él las acepto con gusto.

―Ya me siento mejor― dijo Wally sentado en un sillón.

Abby lo miro seriamente.

―Wally…― dijo― Deja esto ya.

El chico no la miro, simplemente frunció el ceño.

― Ya has sufrido mucho con esto, solo déjalo ir…― pidió en voz baja.

― ¿A qué te refieres con 'esto'? ― dijo enojado.― Voy a trabajar― se levantó con la intención de irse.

Abby fue más rápida y lo tomo por el brazo.

― ¿Realmente… vas a irte? ― dijo con voz baja― ¿Estas tan enamorado de Kuki como para hacer esto? ― Wally ni siquiera la miro―. Aquella tarde… solo quería molestarte, no creí que te lo tomaras en me gustaba como te enojabas, es por eso que hice la pregunta. Nunca pensé… que saldrías corriendo de esa manera… nunca creí que Kuki te seguiría…― hizo una pausa para tomar aire, ya que estaba llorando―. He vivido todo este tiempo atormentándome por haberte dicho eso… yo recuerdo que comencé a reír cuando saliste de la casa completamente rojo. Me da rabia el saber que mientras yo reía Kuki…

'_¿Te gusta Wally?' _Abby abrió los como platos y con las manos temblorosas comenzó a hablar.

―Últimamente hemos estado juntos como antes, pude ver al Wally que yo conocía. Y, no voy a negarlo, me puse feliz… pero… cuando piensas en Kuki… veo en tu cara una expresión de dolor… y… y yo también lo siento… No quiero que sigas con esto… quiero que lo superes…porque…

Wally se zafo del agarre de Abby con delicadeza, la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos.

―No voy a dejar a Kuki sola, cumpliré su deseo― dijo firme pero amable.

La expresión de tristeza de Abby se transformó en una de enojo.

― ¡¿Entonces te vas?! ― dijo entrecortadamente. Wally no respondió, solo le volvió a dar la espada lo que para ella fue un sí―. ¡Estás loco! ¡Si cumples el deseo de Kuki, ella se irá! ¿Dejaras ir a la persona que amas?

Wally salió de la habitación dejando a Abby llorando desconsoladamente.

― Eres un imbécil, Wally― dijo entre sollozo― Pero yo lo soy aún más.

.

.

.

.

Wally llego a casa completamente cansado. Aun no dejaba de pensar en lo que había sucedido con Abby, aunque le doliera tanto, no podía dejar a Kuki sola. Simplemente no podía.

Entro al living y se encontró con Kuki completamente dormida en uno de los sillones. Ella, al escucharlo entrar, se despertó rápidamente.

―Bienvenido a casa, Wally― saludo ella con una sonrisa, pero miro la mano del chico y noto que tenía un corte no muy profundo, pero sangraba―. ¡Primeros auxilios! ― grito corriendo a buscar el botiquín.

Wally miro su mano.

―No es nada, Kooks. Déjalo― pero ella de todas formas comenzó a limpiarle la herida. Estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta de que el chico la miraba fijamente.

'_¡Si cumples el deseo de Kuki, ella se irá! ¿Dejaras ir a la persona que amas?' _grito en su cabeza Abby. Wally suspiro _'Ya lo sé_' pensó _'Si termino cumpliendo su deseo ella desaparecerá, otra vez' _

― ¡Duele! ― gruño Wally.

― ¡Lo siento! Ya casi termino, no seas un llorón― bromeo ella terminando de limpiar la herida.

'_Si es lo que ella quiere, entonces está bien. Pero… entonces yo… yo…'_

Kuki al verlo tan callado se giró para verlo. Su cara formo una expresión de confusión y preocupación al ver que su amigo estaba llorando.

Wally al darse cuenta de eso se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente.

― ¿Qué sucede? ― pregunto alarmada― ¿Te duele mucho?

―N-no― dijo él cubriéndose el rostro con una mano para que no viera su llanto―Me entro polvo en los ojos, solo es eso. No estoy llorando.

'_¿Qué me sucede? Soy un pésimo mentiroso' _

―Wally… ¡No te preocupes! Después de un rato se pasa. Solo no te talles los ojos― respondió ella creyendo totalmente lo que le dijo.

Wally asintió conteniendo un sollozo, pero de nada sirvió. _'En serio, ¿Qué demonios me pasa? Mira que llorar como una niñita. Que patético'_

Kuki, al no saber cómo consolarlo, le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en la cabeza. Pero al hacerlo recordó algo, recordó lo que había olvidado. Su memoria nublada desapareció y todo lo vio claro ahora. Sonrió con satisfacción y se permitió soltar una lágrima de felicidad.

Abrazo a Wally.

**.::::::::::KND::::::::::.**

Wally caminaba en silencio después de un largo día. No había ido a trabajar ya que era el aniversario luctuoso de su madre, así que, como todos los años, su familia fue a visitarla al cementerio.

Desde que Kuki murió las cosas habían cambiado, eso estaba claro. La señora Sanban los odiaba desde aquel trágico acontecimiento. Abby, Hoagie y Nigel se sentían culpables por su muerte y él era el único que podía verla. Él tenía la obligación de ver que se cumpliera su deseo, pero también estaba bendecido de poder hablar con ella, de ser salvado. Pero eso era completamente injusto, o así lo veía él.

En el camino choco con una niña bajita.

―Lo siento…― se detuvo al reconocerla.

― ¿Wallabee?

Se saludaron y se sentaron en una banca cerca de un parque.

― De alguna forma siento que debo disculparme contigo… por la actitud de mi madre…― dijo Mushi.

―No hay nada que perdonar, no fue su culpa

―Mis padres son muy extraños. Mi madre difícilmente sale de casa, siempre se quiere mantener encerrada. Ha estado sufriendo desde que mi hermana murió, pero… de alguna forma… es espeluznante― dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Wally suspiro.

―Supongo que los padres son los que más sufren… después de todo… perder a un hijo…

Mushi puso una expresión de tristeza.

―Pero aún tienen una hija… ―dijo en un susurro― Yo era muy pequeña, pero recuerdo muy bien a Kuki…

― **¡Me voy! **― **anunció felizmente la niña.**

― **¡Yo también! **― **dijo su hermana corriendo tras ella.**

**Kuki la miro.**

― **Mushi, tú no puedes ir**― **le ordeno.**

― **¡Pero quiero ir! **―** hizo berrinche.**

― **¡No puedes! ¡Yo soy una agente de la KND! ¡Protegeré la felicidad de los niños!** ― **Le presumió**― **Pero, cuando seas más grande, tal vez te dejemos entrar al grupo ¿Entendido?** ― **termino con una sonrisa.**

**Mushi frunció el ceño, pero termino por aceptar.**

― **¡Lo entiendo! **

―Peleábamos mucho. Pero siempre la quise y la admire― Mushi sonrió.

―Oye…― dijo Wally sin contenerse― ¿Podrías...?

.

.

.

.

Wally miro la entrada de la casa del árbol, no sabía si entrar o no. _'Tengo que arreglar las cosas con Abby'_. Suspiro y abrió la puerta.

―Abby…

Pero grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que todos estaban reunidos, solo faltaba él.

― ¡Wally! ― saludo con alegría Hoagie―. Así que tú también viniste.

― ¿Por qué están reunidos todos? ― pregunto confundido.

Nigel se acercó a él, intimidándolo.

― ¿Qué estuviste haciendo? ― dijo en su característico tono frío.

― ¿Qué dices? Estuve fuera de casa…― le respondió de la misma forma.

― ¿Estás seguro de que no nos llamaste? ― volvió a preguntar.

― Recibimos una llamada esta tarde, de tu casa― le explico Hoagie.

― ¿Llamadas? Yo nunca hice algo como eso.

― No me vas a decir que fue Kuki ¿o sí? ― dijo Nigel amenazante.

― Ni mi padre ni Joey estuvimos esta tarde en casa― murmuro Wally―. Tal vez si fue Kuki…

Nigel lo miro enojado.

― ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Tomo a Wally por la camisa. Los otros dos reaccionaron al instante.

― ¡Nigel! ― dijo Abby con el ceño fruncido, pero este la ignoro.

― ¡Si Kuki está aquí muéstramela! ― reto Nigel― ¡Muéstrala ante todos nosotros!

El castaño estuvo a punto de golpear a Wally en la cara, pero Hoagie lo detuvo tomándolo de los brazos.

― ¡Nigel, cálmate! ― grito Hoagie.

― ¿Estás bien, Wally? ― Abby se acercó a él.

Pero el chico no contesto pues sintió como Kuki entraba a la casa. Se giró para verla, preocupado porque haya visto aquella pelea. Pero Kuki lo miraba tranquilamente, incluso, sonriendo.

―Kuki…― susurro.

― ¿Otra vez con esa mierda? ― grito Nigel.

― Ya deja esto― dijo Abby también enojada.

― ¡Es verdad! ― trato de convencerlos― Kuki esta aquí…

Kuki hablo.

―Lo siento…

― ¿Por qué te disculpas? ― Le pregunto.

― ¡Deja de decir tonterías! ― dijo Nigel tratando de zafarse del agarre de Hoagie.

― ¿Kuki está aquí? ― pregunto Hoagie.

― ¡Tú también detente! ― le grito Abby.

Nigel se soltó del agarre y trato de golpear a Wally, pero se detuvo al último momento.

―Por favor, detente― pidió Nigel en voz baja―. Nunca podremos remediar lo que le hicimos a Kuki, ¡no hay manera de que nos perdone!

―Nigel…

La discusión fue silenciada cuando escucharon como un objeto caía al suelo, grande fue la sorpresa de todos al ver que era el diario de Kuki. Abby, Hoagie y Nigel miraron confundidos, pero Wally se quedó viendo a Kuki.

Hoagie fue el que se acercó y lo levanto, tuvo que contener un grito de sorpresa al ver lo que estaba escrito.

― ¿Qué sucede, Hoagie? ― pregunto Abby, pero al ver el diario ella también quedo en blanco.

"_Hoy estamos todos reunidos en la casa del árbol. Quisiera poder jugar con todos. No deben pelear. Los agentes del sector V siempre se llevan bien"_

Nigel le quito el diario de las manos y releyó la frase una y otra vez, tratando de convencerse de que lo que estaba viendo no era una alucinación.

―La letra es de Kuki― murmuro y se giro para mirar a Wally― ¿Esto lo escribió ella? ―pregunto esperanzado.

Wally asintió.

―Si... Kuki esta aquí.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo! ¿Cómo han estado? Pido unas sinceras disculpas por no actualizar en estos días, pues (como supuse) he estado hasta el tope de trabajos, ni siquiera tengo tiempo de dormir y cada capítulo tardo como cinco días en escribirlo xD Según yo, tenía la intención de subir dos capítulos el fin de semana, pero me enferme xD Y pues... ya saben, me sentí cansada.**

**El próximo capítulo lo subo el sábado.**

**Gracias por las opiniones, en serio me animan mucho.**

**Cuídense!**

**~KanadeKuchiki~(/._.)/**


	9. No te vayas

**Disclaimer: Esta historia no me pertenece, es una adaptación al anime Anohana. Los personajes pertenecen al gran**** Mr. Warburton.**

―Diálogos―

_"Pensamientos"_

**Flashback**

* * *

Después de aquel extraño acontecimiento. Los chicos estaban convencidos de que Kuki estaba realmente en estaba entre ellos e incluso se sintieron mal de haber dicho todas esas cosas desagradables a Wally.

En las calles caminaban tres chicos aun sorprendidos por la noticia que habían recibido ese día.

― Se los dije― comento Hoagie con una gran sonrisa en el rostro― Kuki está aquí.

Abby y Nigel no contestaron, se sentían demasiado cansados como para discutir.

―Kuki realmente regreso para perdonarnos― Abby no pudo evitar sonreír.

―Si nos hubieran dado primero una prueba, les hubiera creído― se justificó Nigel.

Hoagie le saco la lengua.

― Pero…― continuo Nigel―. Tengo el presentimiento de que Wally se está apegando mucho a ella.

― ¿Qué quieres decir? ― dijo Hoagie.

―Si nos la quisiera mostrar realmente, desde un principio Kuki se debió comunicar con nosotros― razono Nigel.

―No queras decir que Wally la está ocultando ¿o sí? ― dijo Abby con una ceja alzada.

―Solo es una suposición― se encogió de hombros―. Pero mientras tanto, Hoagie, Abby, sigan consiguiendo dinero. Yo me encargare de conseguir el permiso.

― ¿En serio harás eso? ― dijo Hoagie emocionado.

―Claro― su tono de voz denotaba determinación―. Quiero que el deseo de Kuki se cumpla.

Abby le dio una suave palmada en la espalda.

―Ya estás hablando como un líder― dijo divertida―. Me alegra de que el viejo Nigel haya regresado.

Nigel le sonrió.

― ¡Esto suena como una misión! ― grito con entusiasmo Hoagie.

―Así es, Hoagie― dijo Nigel― Operación: Deseo.

.

.

.

.

Kuki dormía plácidamente en la cama de Wally, éste la miraba fijamente. Le arropo para que no tuviera frío y ella, como si se diera cuenta de su acto, sonrió. A Wally le encantaba ver esa sonrisa que iluminaba hasta la más densa oscuridad.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

―Te cansaste demasiado ¿no? ― dijo como si ella pudiera escucharlo― Bueno, creo que estas feliz de poder comunicarte por fin con los demás. Todos se están esforzando por conseguir los fuegos artificiales para que…― se detuvo a media frase, aun le costaba aceptarlo― para que puedas ir al cielo.

Wally suspiro. Entonces sintió como unos brazos le rodeaban la espalda. El chico se sonrojo.

― ¿Estuviste escuchando? ― pregunto avergonzado.

― Gracias, Wally… muchas gracias.

Los siguientes días los chicos siguieron trabajando arduamente para poder conseguir el dinero necesario. También procuraban ir con frecuencia al establecimiento para pedir permiso para hacer los fuegos artificiales, pero siempre recibían la misma respuesta.

Abby y Wally aún no se había arreglado desde la plática que tuvieron, él no sabía que decir y ella no podía siquiera mirarlo a la cara. Pero aun así se veían con frecuencia en la Casa del Árbol.

Pero una tarde, cuando el sol se comenzaba a ocultar, el señor Kani Sanban se dirigía a su auto para poder llegar a casa a descansar. Pero sus planes fueron impedidos por un joven.

―Buenas tardes― dijo cortésmente.

Kani lo miro por un momento.

― ¿Eres Nigel Uno?

―Así es― respondió él. Después de una conversación seria, Nigel le comento lo de los fuegos artificiales.

―Es correcto. Mi esposa se contactó con la compañía y dijo en mi nombre que no se apoyaría a ese proyecto― respondió serio.

'_Así que fue la madre de Kuki…' _analizo Nigel.

― ¿Eso quiere decir que usted no está en contra con esto?

El hombre suspiro. En otros tiempos hubiera estallado y correría a ese niño por preguntar tanto, pero ahora había aprendido a ser más paciente y cuidadoso con sus emociones.

― Ella ha estado aferrada al pasado desde que Kuki murió. Quiero que lo supere y para eso tengo que bloquear todo lo que tenga que ver con mi difunta hija. Lo siento.

Nigel se acercó al hombre con paso firme, se detuvo e hizo una profunda reverencia.

― ¡Por favor! ― pidió aun inclinado― Tal vez no me crea cuando diga que yo quería mucho a Kuki. Ella fue una gran amiga para mí y para mis amigos. Todos seguimos atrapados en el pasado desde que ella se fue. ¡Le aseguro que ninguno de nosotros planeamos manchar la memoria de ella! ― Levanto la cabeza y lo miro con decisión. ― Porque ¡Kuki siempre fue una buena niña!

Kani no supo que decir.

**.::::::::::KND::::::::::.**

― ¿Tenemos el permiso entonces? ― pregunto Hoagie.

― Si, el señor Sanban me llamo anoche y les dio permiso para usarlos― dijo con una sonrisa el hombre.

Todos se alegraron.

― Síganme, le voy a enseñar cómo se hace. ― indico. Los guio a una parte algo alejada del bosque para que no molestaran a la gente del alrededor, cuando llegaron les dio una tarea a cada uno.

Kuki corría por todos lados viendo lo que hacía cada uno de sus amigos, una sonrisa indescriptible se formó en los labios de la chica. Wally solo le decía cada cierto momento que no se lastimara.

Los chicos, a pesar de ya creer en Kuki, les parecía un poco extraño que Wally le dijera algo a alguien que ellos no podían ver, pero se acostumbrarían al paso del tiempo.

Abby miraba de reojo a Wally, ya nunca se había arreglado desde la vergonzosa escena que hizo ella. Se arrepentía de haber dicho todas esas tonterías, pero lo que más dolía era no poder hablar con su amigo. Ni en el trabajo se dirigían la palabra. Habían vuelto a su relación inicial. No pudo evitar suspirar de tristeza mientras ayudaba a seleccionar los colores del cohete.

― ¡Kuki, ten cuidado! ― grito Wally.

―No seas un amargado, güero― le sonrió.

'_De alguna forma' _pensó Abby mientras miraba fijamente al chico _'Puedo sentir a Kuki, por la mirada de alegría de Wally' _Agacho la cabeza tratando de controlarse. Se sentía triste y enojada a la vez. Frunció el ceño.

― ¿Estás bien, Abby? ― preguntó Hoagie. Abby levanto la cabeza y se topó con la mirada confundida del chico, pero no era el único, Nigel y Wally también la miraban.

'_Genial' _pensó con ironía.

Se levantó lentamente.

― Estoy bien― dijo, pero su voz decía todo lo contrario―. Solo necesito un poco de aire. ― no espero la respuesta de los chicos.

Kuki la miro preocupada y Wally notó eso, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Nigel habló.

―Iré con ella― dijo como si no fuera nada y la siguió.

Hoagie estuvo a punto de protestar pero tuvo que morderse la lengua para contenerse.

Abby se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol, tenía que controlarse, no podía mostrarse así frente a los demás. Tenía que demostrar que era fuerte. Sintió como alguien se acercaba y se sentaba a su lado. Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos.

― ¿Día difícil? ― preguntó Nigel.

Abby no respondió.

― ¿Tiene algo que ver con Kuki? ― volvió a preguntar. Esta vez Abby negó con la cabeza―. Bueno, en cierto modo es extraño.

La chica lo miro con curiosidad.

― Kuki está entre nosotros, eso lo acepto. Pero de alguna forma es tedioso no poder verla ni hablar con ella― admitió el chico― Pero como siempre ¿Por qué el único que puede verla es Wally?

―Siempre ha sido Wally― contesto para su sorpresa― Supongo que esa es una de las razones por las que Kuki regreso.

Nigel sonrió.

― ¿Estás celosa? ― dijo con tono burlón.

― ¿Eh? ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? ― contesto alterada Abby tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

―Abby, eres muy fácil de predecir― se burló.

― ¿Ahora me vas a decir que también puedes analizar a la gente? ― lo miro un tanto enojada.

― No, solo a ti. Puedo decir que te conozco lo suficiente como para detectar tus movimientos― dijo con una sonrisa.

Abby se volvió a sonrojar, pero no dejaba de fruncir el ceño.

― ¡Cállate! ― grito.

―Eres linda cuando te enojas― admitió.

― ¿Eh? ¿Ahora me vienes con esos disparates? ¡No te rías! ― le lanzo una patada a la pierna.

Nigel se siguió burlando de ella y Abby no pudo negar que se estaba divirtiendo.

Pero lo que no sabían esos dos es que a lo lejos Hoagie miraba toda la escena con el ceño fruncido.

.

.

.

.

Horas después todos regresaron a sus hogares, incluso Abby quien había decidido que ya había pasado mucho tiempo fuera de casa. Hoagie no la despidió, es más, todo el día la ignoró, pero a ella no pareció molestarle.

Wally anunció que tenía que ir a trabajar y Kuki le dijo que se quedaría con Hoagie. Ambos comenzaron a hablar de muchas cosas a través del diario, pues ella no podía escribir en ningún otro lugar. Hablaron de millones de cosas, jugaron juegos de palabras, hicieron chistes como antes y también trataron que Hoagie adivinara donde se escondía Kuki.

A Hoagie le dio cierta nostalgia el jugar con Kuki sin poder verla, ellos se llevaban muy bien gastándole bromas a todos sus compañeros de juego cuando eran pequeños. Kuki noto eso, pero antes de poder preguntarle él se recuperaba y le daba una sonrisa fingida.

Ella decidió irse lo más posible y se lo comunicó por el diario.

Kuki camino cerca del rio del bosque.

―De colores, de colores. Son redonditos y divertidos…― cantaba la chica saltando de un lado a otro, cruzo un puente que acortaba el camino a la casa de Wally pero un brillo en el agua la distrajo― ¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso?

En el río había una pequeña luz, Kuki se acercó al borde del puente para ver mejor. Se recargo en el barandal y se paró de puntillas, pero se acercó demasiado.

Kuki cayó al río.

.

.

.

.

Wally soltó su mochila de golpe, Kuki no estaba en ninguna parte. Busco por toda la casa para asegurarse de que no estuviera equivocado y que resulte que todo el tiempo ella estaba allí, pero no lo estaba.

Kuki no estaba por ninguna parte. Entonces Wally temió lo peor _'Kuki… ha desaparecido' _

Salió a la calle y marco el número de Abby para pedirle ayuda, pero ella no contesto. Wally la maldijo, comenzó a desesperarse, sentía mucho pánico por primera vez en la vida. Un nudo en la garganta se le formo, pero se mantuvo fuerte, comenzó a correr a la casa de Hoagie para ver si ella seguía allí.

'_Ella aún no se puede desaparecer' _pensó algo enojado _'No puede. No ahora de que casi cumplimos su deseo' _

Corrió por el puente que estaba sobre el río, estaba demasiado cansado así que decidió recargarse a descansar en el barandal…

― ¡Wally!

Casi le da un paro cardiaco al escuchar su voz. Bajo la mirada y le vio a la orilla del río, ella le saludaba alegremente, ajena al miedo que había sentido su amigo momentos atrás. Pero ella tenía un aura blanca rodeándola y poco a poco comenzaba a desvanecerse.

Wally corrió. Corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello. _'No permitiré que ella desaparezca' _paso por los frondosos árboles con una velocidad increíble, él ignoraba todo el dolor que sentía en su cuerpo después de ese día tan agotador _'¡No quiero que Kuki se vaya!'_

Por culpa de su rapidez termino cayendo y rodando por la empinada colina. Después de sentir como si el estómago se le fuera a salir cayó duramente contra el pasto. Kuki lo miraba confundida y él levanto la mirada avergonzado.

― ¿Estás bien? ― preguntó ella.

Wally se levantó de golpe.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ― dijo evadiendo la pregunta.

― ¡Había un gran pez en el río! Entonces trate de verlo mejor y termine cayendo aquí. ― respondió alegre.

―Eres rara― dijo Wally con una sonrisa, un gran alivio lo invadió.

― Tú lo eres aún más.― se defendió.

El chico suspiro.

― Si, si, lo que tú digas. Vámonos― le dijo dando marcha atrás.

― ¡No! ― dijo ella. Wally la miro desconcertado― ¡Quiero ver al pez un poco más! ― y corrió al río.

De golpe, de nuevo, el pánico invadió a Wally.

― ¡Detente, Kuki! ― le grito.

….

― ¿Wally? ― pregunto sorprendida Kuki. El chico le abrazaba con fuerza desde la espalda, alejándola del río.

― No te vayas…― murmuro para sí mismo, pero Kuki lo escucho.

― ¿Eh? ― pregunto desconcertada y sonrojada.

Wally se apartó rápidamente.

― Q-quiero d-decir…. ¡Hay que atrapar al pez juntos! ― grito y de un brinco entró al agua, comenzó a buscar cualquier cosa para que ella no viera su cara llena de vergüenza.

Pero ella seguía aún shockeada por la acción del chico ¿Por qué Wally había hecho eso? ¿Acaso había sido por… ella? El solo pensarlo le hizo sonrojar.

Miro al chico quien estaba muy concentrado buscando al pez.

Ella sonrió, Wally no había cambiado nada.

― ¡Regresa aquí, güero! ¡Te vas a resfriar! ― le advirtió.

― ¡No me digas que hacer! ― gruño él.

Definitivamente… no había cambiado nada.

* * *

***Suenan tambores* ¡Estoy de regreso! *Lluvia de tomates* **

**Hola! Les traigo un nuevo capitulo :D Lamento la demora otra vez D: Como les he dicho en las otras actualizaciones tengo la agenda muy apretada y casi no tengo tiempo de escribir, pero tal vez mañana publique otro capitulo, todo depende de la situación.**

**Pero antes de decir algo más les presentare a mi nueva compañera de trabajo. En día pasados les comente que me regalaron una tortuga y deben saber que yo soy fanática de todo tipo de animales, así que me encariñado demasiado con ella :3 Les presento a: KAMEKO!**

**Kameko: ...**

**Yo: ... **

**Kameko: ...**

**Yo: ... :D**

**Kameko: Los odio a todos.**

**Y bueno... les tengo una mala noticia *Abucheos de parte del público* De este capitulo en adelante solo faltan dos episodios para que acabe la historia *Más tomatazos* Lo siento, pero la historia casi llega a su fin y así tiene que ser. **

**Gracias por todo su apoyo, me alegra en serio que les este gustando la historia, pues a mi me gusta escribir esto para ustedes. **

**Flower Marie princess: **Gracias por el apoyo, me alegra que encuentres esta historia como un momento de relajación y gracias por entender mi situación. Aquí esta otro capitulo! Espero que te haya gustado! Saludos.

**Seogumi y Masunny Ya ni tengo palabras para expresar mi gratitud por ustedes dos, ya saben cuanto le agradezco por su apoyo y me alegra platicar con ustedes. Son geniales! **

**Bueno nos vemos tal ves mañana y si no... entonces... luego xD *Tomatazo* ¡¿Quien fue esta vez?! *Kameko esconde un tomate tras su espalda* **

**Nos vemos! **

**Cuídense!**

**~KanadeKuchiki*(/._.)/ **


	10. Adiós, Kuki

**Disclaimer: Esta historia no me pertenece, es una adaptación al anime Anohana. Los personajes pertenecen al gran**** Mr. Warburton.**

―Diálogos―

_"Pensamientos"_

**Flashback**

* * *

Mañana, era mañana.

La semana de espera había terminado y todo por lo que trabajaron daría frutos. Cumplirían el deseo de Kuki.

Wally no era el único nervioso, los demás se encontraban un tanto inquietos. Todo estaba a punto de terminar, pero ¿Qué pasaría después de que su amiga fuera al cielo? ¿Ya no habría razón para seguir viéndose? ¿Todos volverían a separarse? Estas y muchas más preguntas rondaban en las cabezas confundidas de los chicos.

Hoagie, como siempre, se encargó de hacer una pequeña reunión para sus amigos. Tenía que hacer algo por su amiga, pues lo que él había hecho no tenía perdón, tal vez él era el más culpable de todos por la muerte de Kuki, o así lo veía Hoagie.

Kuki al enterarse se puso muy feliz, pero aún seguía preocupada pues en la blanca piel de su mano había una mancha gris que no dejaba de expandirse, decidió ignorarlo y seguir jugando con su videojuego.

Abby de alguna forma se sentía deprimida, pues sabía que aunque hicieran todo eso nunca volverían a tener la amistad inquebrantable de antes. Abrazo su gorra roja con fuerza dándose consuelo a sí misma.

Nigel, aunque no lo demostrara, tampoco quería que eso acabara. Se había divertido mucho con sus amigos de nuevo, pero eso se tenía que terminar tarde o temprano y él lo aceptaría.

.

.

.

.

La señora Sanban miraba el sobre con el ceño fruncido.

― ¿Por cuánto tiempo se seguirán burlándose de mí? ― dijo con enojo. Tomo el sobre entre sus manos y estuvo dispuesta a tirarlo en el bote de basura.― Ni loca iré.

Lo que ella había recibido era una invitación de Wally para que asistieran a ver los fuegos artificiales, después de todo ese era el adiós a su amiga y el chico creyó que lo más apropiado era que la familia Sanban también estuviera presente.

― ¿Quiénes se creen para hacer esto? ― siguió murmurando.

―Cálmate― dijo con suavidad su esposo.

― ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? ― repuso ella―. No puedo aceptar lo que están haciendo, definitivamente no iré― antes de que la mujer tirara la invitación su hija entro.

―Yo iré― dijo con decisión.

La mujer hizo una expresión de horror y con pasos rápidos se acercó a Mushi.

― ¿Pero qué dices? ― pregunto con suavidad, tomándola de los hombros― A penas eres una niña, no sabes lo que estás diciendo.

Mushi la miro entre enojada y triste.

―Madre, ¿al menos sabes cuantos años tengo? ― pregunto con melancolía.

Ella no respondió, porque aunque le doliera admitirlo no lo sabía. Mushi salió de la casa.

La señora Sanban se quedó mirando la puerta por la cual su hija había salido y poco a poco las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Kani se acercó a ella con un pañuelo, le sonrió cálidamente.

―No te estoy diciendo que olvides a Kuki― dijo con suavidad―. Solo te pido que compartas tu dolor con nosotros. Así actuaremos como un equipo, tú, Mushi y yo. Nunca nos separaremos.

Las lágrimas de tristeza se convirtieron en unas de felicidad. Era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar. Abrazo a su esposo.

**.::::::::::KND::::::::::.**

Wally, Kuki y Hoagie se encontraban en la Casa del Árbol, todos estaba desilusionados pues la fiesta había comenzado ya hace dos horas y los otros dos no daban señales de vida.

―No pasa nada― dijo Kuki sonriente― Mañana los veremos.

Hoagie frunció el ceño.

―Voy a buscarlos― dijo poniéndose una chaqueta y caminado en dirección a la puerta― No tardaré― pero en cuando la abrió entraron los dos chicos.

―Lamentamos la demora― se disculpó Nigel poniendo una bolsa en la mesa más cercana, en ella había una gran variedad de dulces.

Kuki los miro sonriente y Wally les agradeció, todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, a este paso Kuki podría macharse feliz.

Pero en una esquina de la Casa se encontraba Abby pensativa, no sabía si lo que iba a hacer estaba bien o no, pero no tenía opción, Nigel la había convencido de que tenían que hacer aquello.

**Ambos chicos estaban en una pequeña cafetería cerca de sus respectivas escuelas.**

― **¿Qué?** **― grito desconcertada― Nigel, ¿crees que está bien hacer eso? **

―**Abby, no tenemos opción. Por algo Kuki nos había llamado aquel día, necesito tu ayuda para esto.**

**Abby frunció el ceño.**

―**No estoy segura de que eso sea lo correcto. Wally se enojara con nosotros― replico terca.**

―**Por favor Abby. Tal vez logremos cambiar algo― suplico el chico.**

**Abby lo miro fijamente, era una locura completa pero tenía algo de lógica. Suspiro sabiendo que se arrepentiría después, asintió.**

― ¿Por qué no hacemos una actividad? ― La voz de Nigel la saco de sus pensamientos.

― ¿Una actividad? ― pregunto curioso Hoagie.

― ¡Suena divertido! ― dijo Kuki.

― ¿Cómo qué? ― dijo Wally.

Nigel sonrió dirigiéndole una mirada a Abby. Ella sintió escalofríos de tan solo pensar lo que habían acordado.

―Hay que recrear aquel día― respondió.

Los otros tres quedaron estáticos ante lo dicho.

― ¿Qué? ― dijo enojado Wally― ¿Qué demonios estas diciendo, Nigel?

―Abby― le llamó Nigel ignorando las preguntas de Wally.

A Abby le temblaron las manos al oír su nombre, tomo todo el aire posible para poder pronunciar aquellas palabras.

― Oye, número cuatro… ― dijo dudando.

― ¡No lo hagas! ― le grito furioso.

― ¿A ti te gusta Kuki, verdad? ― termino sin mirarlo.

Wally la miro desconcertado, nunca creyó que ella le traicionaría de esa manera.

―Contesta― le ordeno Nigel― Ella está aquí ¿no? Solo contesta de una vez.

―Nigel― dijo con odio impregnado en su voz.

―Di…lo, dilo… dilo― comenzó a decir Hoagie como aquella vez. No sabía porque lo que hacía, pero debía intentarlo― Dilo, dilo, dilo.

Wally lo miro con incredulidad ¿Hoagie estaba de acuerdo con esto? Observo a sus alrededores con la esperanza de encontrar algo o alguien que lo ayudara, pero solo se topó con la mirada triste y desolada de Kuki. Ella apretó sus puños hasta que se le clavaron las uñas y mantenía su cabeza agachada para no llorar.

Wally no soporto eso.

―La amo― susurro con la esperanza de que no lo hayan escuchado, pero, cuando los demás oyeron aquellas palabras, lo miraron con sorpresa. No creían que lo admitiría fácilmente― Yo… amo a Kuki― dijo con tono fuerte armándose de valor.

Pero solo duro unos minutos, pues al terminar de decir eso Wally corrió hasta la puerta para escapar.

― ¡No, Wally! ― gritó Hoagie― ¡Si haces eso, la historia se repetirá otra vez!

Wally se quedó estático al oír eso. Giro al para ver la expresión de Kuki y le sorprendió lo que vio.

'_Kuki no dijo ni una sola palabra. Solo…. Derramo muchas lágrimas'_

.

.

.

.

Abby caminaba cabizbaja, pensado… últimamente era lo que más hacia.

**Wally se fue después de esa escandalosa escena. Cuando Hoagie estuvo seguro de que su amigo se había ido, camino con pasos rápidos a donde se encontraba Nigel y le propició un golpe en la mandíbula.**

**Nigel retrocedió unos pasos para no caer.**

― **¡Hoagie! ― gritó enojada Abby, pero él la ignoro. **

― **¡¿Por qué demonios hicieron eso?! ― les reprendió a gritos a ambos― ¿Saben lo que han causado?**

― **Tú no estás libre de culpa, Gilligan― escupió la chica. **

― **¡Fue por culpa de ustedes! ¡Nunca podemos tener una reunión normal sin que tú o Nigel la arruinen! ¡Era la última velada de Kuki! ― exploto como nunca lo había visto. Abby se sintió un poco asustada por la repentina agresividad de Hoagie, pero se mantuvo firme.**

―**Hoagie…― dijo tranquilo Nigel poniéndole una mano en el hombro, pero el chico se la quito de un manotazo. **

― **No me toques― gruño―No quiero que me vuelvan a hablar nunca más, váyanse.**

― **Hoagie, tienes que escucharme.**

― **¡No te voy a escuchar!― dijo levantando el tono de voz de nuevo― ¡Váyanse de aquí! ― calló por un momento― ¿Qué es lo que querían lograr con esto? ¿Qué Wally se sintiera más miserable? **

―**No― dijo Nigel captando la atención de ambos― Quería hacerle un favor a Wally.**

― **¿Qué quieres decir? ― pregunto Abby cruzándose de brazos.**

―**No iba a permitir que Kuki se fuera sin saber los verdaderos sentimientos de Wally, solo lo ayude presionándolo un poco. **

**Hoagie y Abby no supieron que decir, se limitaron a apartar la mirada. **

― **Váyanse― les dijo Hoagie. **

**Abby iba a protestar pero Nigel le tomo de la mano y con una mirada cálida le hizo entender que no era el momento. La chica dudo, miro a Hoagie, quien estaba de espaldas, y sintió pena por él. Todo este tiempo el chico se había mantenido optimista con todos y tenía razón, era la última velada de Kuki y Nigel y ella lo habían arruinado.**

**Sintió el impulso de soltar a Nigel y correr a consolar a Hoagie, pero de nada iba a servir. Abby siguió a Nigel.**

Nada había cambiado, aunque Kuki haya regresado para estar con todos y reunirlos de nuevo nunca lograría volver a soldar esa amistad rota. Todos en el fondo lo sabían y esa noche había sido la prueba de que ninguno ha superado ese trágico accidente.

El Sector V estaba roto.

.

.

.

.

Wally y Kuki caminaban hacia la casa del chico.

El rubio mantuvo todo el tiempo la mirada alejada de la pelinegra, ya ni siquiera sabía cómo hablarle, no después de esa confesión.

Kuki, en cambio, se mantuvo tranquila el resto del trayecto. De vez en cuando brincaba de un lado a otro de modo de juego. Siempre manteniendo esa sonrisa.

'_Lo arruine' _pensaba Wally _'Ahora ni siquiera la puedo mirar a la cara' _

El silencio de la chica era lo que más le daba miedo. Kuki siempre había sido una persona expresiva, cuando algo le enojaba se notaba en su tono de voz y mirada, lo mismo cuando estaba feliz, toda la alegría la radiaba y cualquiera que estuviera a su alrededor lo notaba.

Pero ahora se mantenía callada. Ajena a todo lo exterior. Sonriendo como si fuera un día cualquiera, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, como si estuviera viva.

Kuki se detuvo de golpe y camino hasta quedar frente a Wally.

― ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? ― pregunto sin dejar de sonreír.

― ¿D-de q-qué hablas? ― pregunto sonrojado.

― Yo también te amo― le dijo.

Wally la miro directo a la cara, pero ella sonreía como si fuera lo más común. El chico frunció el ceño.

―Kuki― la llamo― Cuando dije eso no me refería a quererte en forma de amigos― le explico.

―Lo sé― contesto con simpleza― Es el tipo de amor que tienes cuando quieres casarte ¿no?

Wally la miro sorprendido y avergonzado.

―De haber tenido una vida normal, me pregunto si nos hubiéramos casado― dijo abrazándolo de un brazo.

El chico callo envolviéndose en un estado de melancolía.

―Lo habíamos hecho― dijo serio― ¿Qué tal si no vas al cielo y te quedas aquí, conmigo?

El silencio los envolvió después de esa pregunta. Ambos no sabían que decir.

'_Lo dije' _pensó nervioso _'Por fin se lo dije'_

Kuki lo soltó mirándolo seriamente, pero después de unos instantes sonrió como siempre.

― Iré al cielo― le dijo decidida.

Wally no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de dolor en el corazón al oírla decir eso.

― ¡Y luego reencarnare! ― término antes de que el chico pudiera decir algo― En mi religión, creemos que cuando alguien muere reencarna tiempo después en otro cuerpo. ¡Iré al cielo para poder reencarnar!

Wally seguía sin decir nada, por un momento albergo esperanzas de que fuera así.

― Además, no puedo hablar con los demás de esta forma. Quiero verlos cara a cara― dijo un tanto triste.

'_Ella… no puede hablar con todos…'_

**.::::::::::KND::::::::::.**

A la mañana siguiente todos se volvieron a reunir, pero esta vez al lugar donde habían dejado el cohete, estaban ahí para terminarlo. Wally tuvo que resignarse y aceptar que ese era el deseo de Kuki, aunque le molestara tenía que respetarlo.

― ¡Kuki, llegaremos tarde! ― llamó Wally desde las escaleras.

― ¡Ya voy! ― recibió como respuesta.

Kuki rápidamente cerró la puerta del dormitorio de Wally, pero al hacerlo sintió una gran punzada en la mano. Ella la tomo rápidamente en un intento de frenar el dolor. Miro su palma y noto que cada vez estaba más gris.

―Solo espera un poco más…― susurro como si quisiera guardárselo a sí misma― Ya van a lanzar el cohete… por favor, señora Beetles… espere un poco más…

Llegaron al lugar. El ambiente seguía tenso, pero aun así todos se mostraron con una gran sonrisa, no querían preocupar a Kuki.

Todos comenzaron a arreglar los últimos detalles, el hacer fuegos artificiales era más difícil de lo que pensaban. Hoagie y Wally acomodaban los cimientos de la base. Abby se dedicaba a poner los colores correspondientes para que todo luciera más bonito. Nigel calculaba la trayectoria que iba a tomar las luces.

Kuki miraba fascinada y un tanto triste a sus amigos.

―Hola― dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Todos se giraron y se tuvieron una grata sorpresa al ver quien era.

― ¿Mushi…?― dijo Abby sorprendida.

― Un gusto volver a verte, Abby― contesto ella.

― Así que decidiste venir, que bueno― comento alegremente Hoagie.

Kuki era la que la miraba sería y con lágrimas en los ojos. De un momento a otro, ella corrió para envolver en un abrazo a su hermana. Mushi abrió los ojos cuando sintió una presencia sobre su pecho, no sabía cómo explicarlo pero era como si algo cálido estuviera frente a ella.

― Gracias, Wally― dijo sollozando en el hombro de su hermana.

Wally miraba toda la escena con un nudo en la garganta.

'_Este es el final… ¿Así acabara todo?'_

Después de un largo rato terminaron de arreglar el cohete, todos tuvieron que cargarlo para subirlo a la cima donde iba a ser lanzado, incluso Mushi se ofreció a ayudarlos. En ese momento, con el cohete en hombros, todos sabían que era el final.

'_Esto está bien' _pensaba Abby _'Lo estamos haciendo por el bien de Kuki y el nuestro'_

'_Ayudaré a Kuki para que vaya al cielo' _se decía una y otra vez Hoagie.

'_No es tarde… aun puedo detener esto' _llego a pensar Wally.

'_No permitiré que te interpongas en esto, Wally' _pensó Nigel mirándolo _'Por tu bien, Kuki tiene que irse'_

Una vez todo instalado, los chicos se detuvieron a mirar el cohete. Todo su esfuerzo y dinero estaban en ese lugar, y todo era por Kuki. Solo tenían que encenderlo y todo acabaría, el fuego de la mecha quemaría todo y solo dejaría las cenizas de su amistad.

'_Aun puedo detener esto'_

― ¡Hicieron un gran trabajo! ― les felicito el instructor.

Hoagie carraspeo.

― ¿Alguien quiere decir algo? ― pregunto a todos.

― Su hermana está aquí, cuida tus palabras― le advirtió Nigel

―Bueno… solo diré una cosa― tomo aire y luego grito― ¡Fue muy divertido todo esto! ¡Gracias por todo!

Kuki lo miro conmovida.

―Bien― dijo el instructor― Será mejor que lo enciendan ahora.

―Si― dijo no muy seguro Wally y Nigel noto eso.

Se pusieron todos en fila mirando el gran cohete, Hoagie y Nigel estaban a los lados de Wally y Abby junto a Nigel. Kuki era la única que estaba detrás de todos, no quería mirarlos a la cara cuando se fuera, no quería que Wally la viera llorar, si se iba a ir quería hacerlo mirando a sus grandes amigos.

'_Aun puedo detenerlo'_

El instructor se acercó a la mecha con un encendedor en la mano, listo para encenderlo.

'_Puedo detenerlo'_

Todos miraban atentamente, esperando que eso acabara pronto y seguir con sus vidas normales.

Kuki cerró los ojos.

Wally tomo su decisión.

― ¡Esper…! ― Su grito fue callado por la mecha encendiéndose rápidamente y llegando al cohete. El fuego llego al propulsor y lo elevo a gran velocidad dejando a Wally con el corazón destrozado.

El cielo semi nocturno se llenó de pequeñas pero relucientes luces de colores, primero una roja, luego una azul, le seguía una verde, después una naranja, finalizando con una azul marino.

Wally no podía disfrutar de aquel espectáculo, no ahora, ya no oía los gritos de alegría de Kuki. Ya no podría verla sonreír, enojarse o llorar, ya no tendría un pretexto para hablar con sus amigos, ya su vida dejaba de tener sentido de nuevo.

Así como explotaron los fuegos artificiales y se habían perdido en el cielo, así sus sueños y esperanzas se habían esfumado de un solo golpe.

Los otros también miraban con tristeza ese triste espectáculo. Abby contenía las lágrimas que amenazaba con salir, Nigel también sentía que se le oprimía el pecho y no podía respirar, Hoagie fue el único que dejo que una lágrima silenciosa se le escapara.

El Sector V había desaparecido.

No muy lejos de ahí, en un carro, la señora Sanban miraba los fuegos artificiales y no pudo dejar escapar una pequeña sonrisa, Kuki estaría bien.

Wally contuvo un sollozo.

― ¡WOW! ¡Parecen flores floreciendo en el cielo! ― grito Kuki con la adrenalina corriéndole por las venas.

Wally se giró y la vio ahí, saltando como una niña pequeña. Juraría que el corazón se le estaba a punto de salir.

― ¿Kuki…? ― susurro sin creerlo aun.

― ¿Ella sigue aquí? ― pregunto un tanto enojado Nigel.

Mushi miraba confundida la escena.

Sus amigos lo llenaron de diferentes preguntas a la vez, pero Wally ignoraba a todos. Kuki lo miraba apenada, como si no hubiera salido como ella lo había planeado.

'_Lo siento, Kuki. Pero no pude evitar sentirme feliz cuando vi que seguías aquí'_

* * *

**Hola! Acá les dejo el penúltimo capitulo T^T Es tan nostálgico pues es la primera historia que logro terminar xD *Se va a llorar a un rincón* Solo agradezco a todos por seguir esta adaptación hasta el final, ¡son maravillosos! *Llora dramáticamente***

**Kameko: Cállate *Le da una cachetada***

**Yo: ¡Oh, Kameko! ¡Tú eres la única que me entiende! **

**Kameko: Te he dicho mil veces que te odio.**

**Yo: También te quiero mucho.**

**Kameko: *Suspira* No tienes remedio.**

**Bueno... espero verlos en el siguiente y último episodio.**

**Nos vemos luego!**

**~KanadeKuchiki~(/._.)/ **


	11. Operación: DESEO

**Disclaimer: Esta historia no me pertenece, es una adaptación al anime Anohana. Los personajes pertenecen al gran**** Mr. Warburton.**

―Diálogos―

_"Pensamientos"_

**Flashback/_Pensamientos de Kuki_**

* * *

'_A pesar de que hicimos los fuegos artificiales, Kuki no desapareció'_

.

.

.

.

― Es una pena que ese no fuera mi deseo― dijo comiendo una paleta de limón―. Tendremos que seguir pensando― se le iluminaron los ojos―. Lo bueno de todo esto es que volverán a transmitir el programa de los simios arcoíris ¡No me lo perderé!

Kuki se la paso hablando animadamente de cualquier cosa, ajena a todo lo que había pasado horas antes. Wally debió admitir que se sintió aliviado al saber que su amiga seguía con él, no obstante se sentía culpable.

Pasaron las horas y el cansancio derroto a Kuki, quien quedó dormida profundamente en la sala de la casa. Wally la miraba con pena y satisfacción a la vez, pero seguía sintiéndose incómodo.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos con el sonar del teléfono, se levantó pesadamente y se dirigió al aparato fijo de su cocina, lo descolgó y contesto.

― ¿Bueno? ― pregunto y espero respuesta, al escuchar la voz del responsable por la llamada no pudo evitar sorprenderse― ¿Nigel? ¿Qué sucede? ―volvió a callar esperando respuesta― ¿Kuki? Está dormida― respondió aún más confundido― ¿En el parque?... De acuerdo, estaré allí en unos minutos― corto la llamada y se quedó pensado un momento.

Frunció el ceño mientras se dirigía a la puerta de su casa, tomo su suéter naranja y salió de ese lugar.

**.::::::::::KND::::::::::.**

Al llegar a su destino se sorprendió de ver a todos reunidos en los juegos del parque, ya estaban un tanto oxidados por el paso del tiempo pero aun así seguían siendo funcionales Abby estaba sentada en un columpio cabizbaja, Hoagie se encontraba con los brazos cruzados un poco alejado de la chica, mientras que Nigel se recargaba en el pasamanos hundido en sus pensamientos, al ver a Wally entrar ambos chicos levantaron la cabeza para mirarlo fijamente.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio ya que nadie se animaba a hablar. Fue Nigel el que suspiro y dijo.

― ¿Sabes porque Kuki no desapareció? ― pregunto seriamente.

A Wally le incomodo la pregunta, pues tenía una teoría.

―Tal vez… los fuegos artificiales… no eran el deseo de Kuki…― dijo en voz baja Hoagie.

― ¿Qué no lo ven? ― dijo por fin Abby con voz tensa y entrecortada. Los tres chicos la miraron esperando a que prosiguiera, ella ni siquiera levanto la cabeza― El que Kuki no regresara al cielo no fue porque no fuera su deseo.

Wally la miro confundido, estaba a punto de preguntar pero Abby siguió hablando.

― ¿De verdad estábamos pensando en Kuki? ― pregunto mirando seriamente a los chicos―. Porque yo no, solo pensaba en mi misma. Pensaba que cuando acabara esto podría librarme y habría cumplido con mi deber.

Ella trataba de contener las lágrimas, pero su voz la delato.

―No me importaba cumplir su deseo― dijo con voz entrecortada― Solo quería que Kuki se fuera al cielo por mi propio bien― se cubrió la cara con ambas manos para evitar que la vieran― Fui egoísta.

―Yo también― dijo Nigel atrayendo la atención de todos― Apreciaba mucho a Kuki, apreciaba su gran valor y paciencia con todos los que la rodeaban, es por eso que no me parecía posible que solo Wally la pudiera ver. Me dije 'Si Kuki realmente estuviera aquí se hubiera presentado con todos'. No soportaba la idea de que él sea el único que pudiera verla― miro a Wally con tristeza―. Es por eso…

.

.

.

.

Kuki despertó aun adormilada.

― ¿Wally? ― dijo con un bostezo, pero se preocupó pues su amigo no respondía. Temió que el chico haya salido tan noche y estuviera en peligro― ¡Wally!

Trato de levantarse rápidamente para comenzar a buscarlo por toda la casa, pero algo se lo impidió. Dirigió su mirada a su mano donde la mancha gris había comenzado a brotar y ahora estaba completamente esparcida en todo su brazo. Miro sorprendida y sonrió con pena.

―Mi tiempo se está acabando― susurro mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla.

.

.

.

.

― ¡Es por eso que decidí ayudarla! ¡Quería que se fuera en paz y poder olvidarnos de esto! Al ver a mi antiguo equipo completamente destrozado, no pude soportarlo― confeso Nigel. ― Aun así lo sabía, sabía que con estos sentimientos nunca podría ayudar a Kuki― dijo completamente desanimado.

― ¿Qué importa con qué clase de sentimientos tengamos? ― dijo fríamente Hoagie mientras se acercaba al centro del grupo. Todos se sorprendieron por la actitud del chico. ― ¡Es mejor no hacer nada! ― grito y dio una patada al juego que se encontraba a su lado. Abby se levantó de golpe y se acercó un poco para comprobar que estuviera.

― ¿Qué ocurre, Hoagie? ― dijo con voz suave y a la vez asustada la chica.

―Tengo que cumplir el deseo de Kuki― dijo para sí mismo mientras se tomaba la cabeza entre las manos― ¡Tengo que enviarla al cielo! ― gritó como si eso le causara mucho dolor, sus ex amigos lo miraron preocupados― Si no… Kuki…Kuki nunca me lo perdonara― comenzó a sollozar.

―Hoagie…― Wally se comenzó a acercar a su amigo para ofrecerle consuelo

―Yo lo vi― dijo Hoagie antes de que se acercara más, con las manos en la cara comenzó a hablar un poco más tranquilo, pero aun así su voz daba a entender que tenía miedo― Ese día… busque a Kuki porque había tardado… y lo vi… la vi en el río… había…había mucha sangre… No supe que hacer― comenzó a entrar en pánico de nuevo― No la ayude… todo fue mi culpa… tenía miedo― miro a todo con una expresión de dolor indescriptible― Tenemos que ayudarla… tenemos que enviarla al cielo…― dijo antes de comenzar a llorar― ¡No puedo sacar de mi cabeza la imagen de Kuki muriendo!

Ante esto Abby no soporto más y comenzó a sollozar para terminar en un mar de lágrimas. Nigel, aunque quería ocultarlo, también lloro en silencio.

Wally solo se limitaba a mirar la escena con los ojos bien abiertos.

'_Yo no era el único' _pensó el chico _'Todos teníamos sentimientos egoístas por el caso de Kuki. Ninguno de nosotros realmente pensó en ella… Ni siquiera yo…'_

Wally miro al cielo.

'_Lo siento Kuki'_

Los chicos siguieron llorando por un rato más. Necesitaban desahogar todo ese dolor que sentían y el haber confesado sus verdaderas intenciones les aliviaba un poco, pero aun así continuaron soltando todo ese estrés.

Abby se descubrió la cara.

― ¡Me voy a disculpar! ― dijo decidida― ¡Voy a disculparme correctamente con Kuki!

―Abby…― le llamo Wally conteniendo la carcajada. Nigel la miro y se tuvo que tapar la boca para no estallar en risas.

― ¿Qué les sucede? ― dijo confundida.

Hoagie fue el único que no se contuvo y comenzó a reír a todo pulmón.

― ¡Pareces un mapache! ― dijo entre risas el rubio.

Abby entro en pánico y se asomó en un pequeño charco de agua que estaba a su lado, sus ojos estaba completamente en negro, el rímel se le había corrido con las lágrimas.

― Nunca creí que número 5 usara maquillaje― susurro Nigel con una sonrisa, pero fue escuchado por todos.

― ¡Ya dejen de reírse! ― ordeno avergonzada.

― Te ves bien sin maquillaje, cinco. No lo necesitas― admitió Hoagie y los otros dos asintieron dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo.

― ¡Esta bien! ― dijo ella un poco sonrojada― Gracias, pero dejen de decirme número cinco― frunció el ceño molesta pero no duro mucho tiempo pues la risa de los chicos la contagio y comenzó a reír también.

Por un momento el mundo se detuvo y solo estaba ellos cuatro, cualquiera que los viera reír de esa manera pensaría que era un grupo de amigos disfrutando de la juventud y ellos se dieron el placer de pensar así por un rato. Dejaron que la risa fluyera en ellos dejando atrás el dolor y el rencor que había acabado con su amistad. Wally se dio cuenta de eso y sonrió, se sintió bien para él pues hacía años que no reía de esa manera, de una forma sincera.

― Es justo como lo dijiste, Nigel― dijo Wally mirándolo con una sonrisa― En alguna parte de mí, me sentía feliz de ser el único que podía ver a Kuki― admitió dando una patada al suelo con las manos en los bolsillos― Pero ella pensaba diferente, Kuki quería hablar con ustedes, pero sentía que lo mejor era que se fuera para no causarnos daño.

Aquellas palabreas hicieron sentir un poco mal a los chicos, pero Nigel no se dio oportunidad de deprimirse.

― Hay que cumplir el deseo de Kuki correctamente― dijo con una sonrisa decidida ― Llamémosla aquí y hablemos con ella a través del diario.

Hoagie asintió con los mismos ánimos.

― Si, tenemos que estar todos juntos, porque de lo contrario no seriamos un equipo…

―…Y si no somos un equipo entonces no podemos ser el Sector V― completo Abby antes de que él pudiera seguir decir algo.

― ¡Esa era mi línea! ― protesto el chico.

― Necesitamos a nuestro líder entonces― dijo Wally mirando a su amigo.

Nigel se sorprendió por lo que dijo el chico, Abby y Hoagie también lo miraban con una sonrisa. Suspiro y del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón saco un par de gafas negras algo viejas pero aun así se las puso.

― ¡Tenemos una misión! ― anunció como en aquellos tiempos― Cinco y Dos, ustedes me acompañaran a la casa del árbol y Cuatro― le sonrió― Ve por Kuki.

Wally asintió con decisión.

― ¡Chicos del Barrio, a sus posiciones!

Y tan solo escuchar esas palabras, los chicos corrieron a sus destinos. Sabían que sería difícil y tal vez en ese momento no podrían ser los mismos amigos que antes, pero se esforzarían para soldar esa amistad rota. Comenzarían de nuevo.

El Sector V comenzó se estaba levantando.

Wally corría a toda prisa a su casa. Se sentía vivo de nuevo, la oscuridad en su alma se había dispersado y ahora se sentía como aquel niño que fue tiempo atrás.

'_Kuki… por fin podremos avanzar'_

Su corazón palpitaba más rápido por la adrenalina. Tenía ganas de correr y correr sin detenerse, alcanzar a su felicidad. Alcanzar a Kuki.

'_Podremos cumplir tu deseo'_

No pudo evitar que una gran sonrisa se formara en sus labios. Quería gritar a los cuatro vientos lo feliz que era en ese momento, incluso se atrevería a cantar esa odiosa canción de los simios arcoíris como así le decía él. Y le alegro más la idea de ver sonreír a Kuki cuando le contara lo que sucedía. Se esforzaría para que pudieran volver a ser amigos.

'_Te enviaremos al cielo y…'_

Wally llego a su destino, entro a la casa lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían y se detuvo frente al living. Se paralizo. Kuki no estaba.

Su cerebro tardo en procesarlo un momento y luego lo comprendió. La felicidad de hace un momento se fue un poco para dar paso al pánico.

― ¡KU...! ― iba a gritar, pero se interrumpió al verla salir de la cocina― Kuki― dijo sonriendo de nuevo.

Ella le sonrió débilmente.

― Wally…― dijo antes de desplomarse al suelo. El chico actuó rápidamente y la tomo entre sus brazos evitando que se golpeara la cabeza.

― ¡Kuki! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ocurre? ― pregunto algo alterado.

―Parece que mi deseo ya ha sido cumplido― dijo con una sonrisa tranquila.

― ¿Eh?

― Recordé la promesa que le había hecho a tu madre― explico pacientemente.

―**Estoy preocupada― confeso la señora Beetles.**

― **¿Qué es lo que sucede? ― pregunto inocentemente la pequeña Kuki.**

―**Wally se ha vuelto muy serio últimamente― confeso ella después de pensar por unos momentos― Ya no ríe, ni se enoja, solo permanece callado y siento que es por mi culpa. **

**Kuki la miro con pena.**

― **Sé que puedo llegar a morir, pero no estaré tranquila si Wally no demuestra sus sentimientos…**

― **¡Lo entiendo! ― le interrumpió Kuki― ¡Haré que Wally llore! ¡Es una promesa!**

**La cara de confusión de la mujer se cambió por una cálida sonrisa.**

― **Gracias, Kuki. Entonces te lo encargo**

**Kuki sonrió con emoción.**

― **¡Sí!**

― No sabía cómo lograrlo, así que les pedí ayuda a los chicos. Pero, al final, no salió como esperaba― sonrió apenada― A veces creo que fue un castigo por ocultarte un secreto…

― No fue un castigo.

'_Tú todavía tienes cosas que hacer' _

― Yo me hubiera enterado de cualquier forma― le dijo. ― Siempre me gusto la casa del árbol.

― Estás llorando de nuevo― puso su mano en la mejilla del chico― Pero me gusta más cuando sonríes― su mano lentamente fue cayendo a causa de la falta de fuerza― Ya casi es hora de decir adiós.

― ¡Espera! ― dijo tomando su mano― ¡No te vayas ahora! ¡Espera un poco más! ― suplico mientras la cargaba tras su espalda― No puedes decir adiós solo a mí― con fuerza se levantó y camino a la salida― Quería verte, quería llamarte por tu nombre, pedirte disculpas, decirte lo mucho que te quiero.

―Wally…

― ¡Pero! ― le interrumpió rápidamente― No soy el único. Los demás quieren hablar contigo, ellos también te quieren. Ellos… ¡nos están esperando!

Wally comenzó a correr a toda velocidad en dirección a su antigua Casa del Árbol.

'_Tienes que aguantar Kuki'_

'_**Wally… te quiero'**_

'_Voy a cumplir tu deseo'_

'_**Me he divertido mucho'**_

'_Quiero estar contigo… para siempre'_

'_**¿Para siempre? Realmente… Wally eres…' **_

Wally abrió estrepitosamente la puerta de la casa y llego jadeando. Abby, quien era la más cercana, se asustó por la repentina llegada del chico.

― ¿Wally? ― dijo sorprendida.

― ¡Chicos…!― llamo Wally pero se detuvo al instante y se paralizo, ya no sentía el peso de Kuki en su espalda― ¡¿Kuki?! ― la llamo asustado y preocupado― ¡KUKI!

― ¿Qué ocurre? ― pregunto también asustado Hoagie.

Kuki miraba todo paralizada. Wally ya no la podía ver. Miro la cara asustada de sus amigos y eso hizo que ella se preocupara más.

― Wa…lly… ― pronunció ella.

― ¿Kuki? ― dijo él al escucharla.

La chica se sorprendió.

― ¡Kuki! ― siguió llamando él con desesperación. Kuki le dolió verlo así y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a brotar― ¡KUKI!

― Estoy… jugando a las escondidas― dijo como pudo.

― ¿Eh? ― dijo confundido― ¿Las escondidas?

―Wally…― trato de llamar Abby, pero sin aviso el chico salió corriendo en dirección al bosque.

― ¡KUKI! ― escucharon los chicos.

― ¡Hay que ayudarlo! ― propuso Hoagie, los otros dos asintieron y corrieron en la misma dirección que Wally, dejando a Kuki en la deriva.

.

.

.

.

― Aun no… ― se dijo así misma Kuki― Todavía… tengo que despedirme de todos.

― ¡KUKI! ― se escuchaba a lo lejos los gritos de sus amigos repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez.

― Aun no… solo… un poco más― dijo ella mientras muy apenas logra escribir la última nota.― Un poco más…

**~Operación: D.E.S.E.O~**

Wally respiraba pesadamente frente a un pequeño río, pero no era cualquier rio, ese lugar es en donde la vida de Kuki Sanban había terminado. Wally bajo la cabeza en señal de frustración.

Hoagie, al divisar a su amigo, corrió hacia él igual de cansado.

― ¡Wally! ― dijo con voz jadeante― ¿Encontraste a Kuki? ― Pero abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando vio los pies de su amigo― Tus pies….― en el tiempo de búsqueda Wally había perdido sus zapatos pero eso no le había importado y siguió con su camino y ahora tenía los pies llenos de pequeños cortes.

Abby y Nigel se acercaron también al poco rato. Todos miraron el río melancólicamente, el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de naranja en señal de que comenzaba a anochecer, pero eso no le interesaba a nuestro pequeño grupo de amigos pues pensaban en cosas más importantes.

―Así que Kuki… ya no…― susurro Hoagie con un nudo en la garganta.

Nigel retiro la mirada antes de comenzar a llorar, otra vez. Wally, al igual que su amigo, bajo la cabeza tratando de evitar el dolor que sentía en su pecho.

― ¿Qué es eso? ― pregunto Abby acercándose a la orilla del río. Los chicos la miraron detenidamente mientras ella señalaba en un punto fijo― Es del diario― dijo sorprendida mientras tomaba una de las hojas que tenía su nombre escrito. Se tapó la boca para evitar que un grito se le escapara― La letra es de Kuki― comentó mientras miraba a los chicos quienes también se sorprendieron y se acercaron para encontrar otros tres sobres con los nombres de ellos.

"_Para: Número Uno (Nigel)_

_Gracias por protegerme todo este tiempo, estoy orgullosa de que hayas sido mi líder"_

Nigel miraba fijamente la carta y, una por una, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

"_Para: Número Dos (Hoagie)_

_Gracias por hacerme reír, sigue haciendo todas tus bromas"_

Hoagie lanzó un grito lastimero a todo pulmón.

"_Para: Número Cinco (Abby)_

_Gracias por ser mi mejor amiga, te extrañare mucho, hermanita"_

El labio le Abby temblaba al leer lo último, fue tanta su tristeza que tomo la hoja entre su brazos y se aferró a ella como si fuera a escapar.

Y en frente de ellos tres estaba su amigo rubio.

"_Para: Número Cuatro (Wally)_

_Te amo, güero. Mi amor por ti es como para casarme contigo"_

Con esa simple frase, la fortaleza de Wally se hizo añicos dejado solamente dolor y tristeza. Wally comenzó a llorar.

Pero lo que no sabía el Sector V era que, en el río, se encontraba la fuente de todo ese dolor y cariño. Kuki sonreía ya más tranquila.

'_**Lo logre a tiempo' **_se decía mientras miraba a sus amigos del alma _**'Esta vez pude despedirme adecuadamente. Ya puedo…'**_

― ¿Qué es esto? ― dijo entre sollozos.

Todos miraron al dueño de aquella voz con pena y tristeza.

― ¿Qué es esto, Kuki? ― pregunto más fuerte Wally― ¡Dijiste que estabas jugando a las escondidas! Así que… a menos de que aparezcas… ¡Esto no terminara nunca!

― Wally…― dijo con un nudo en la garganta la pelinegra.

― ¡La misión no ha acabado! ― grito a todo pulmón el chico― ¡La misión no ha acabado! ― repetía una y otra vez, con la esperanza de que su amiga lo escuchara.

No paso mucho hasta que una voz femenina se le uniera; era Abby. Apoyo a su amigo porque estaba de acuerdo con él, no se rendiría hasta ver a su amiga. En seguida se les unieron Hoagie y luego Nigel. Repetían lo mismo hasta que sus gargantas comenzaron a dolerles, pero aun así siguieron.

Kuki miro con dolor a sus amigos, quería correr y abrazarlos, pero de nada serviría pues ahora ni siquiera Wally la podía ver. Bajo la cabeza tratando de acelerar el proceso y que el dolor acabará. Tomo aire y grito.

― ¡Esto ya acabo! ― Su voz entre cortada llego a oídos de Wally, quien al escucharla comenzó a girar su cabeza para ubicar en donde se encontraba ella, grande fue su sorpresa al ver las caras en shock de sus amigos.

Los otros tres no podían ni respirar, sus oídos no los engañaba ¡Esa había sido Kuki!

― La voz de Kuki…― murmuro sorprendido Nigel.

― Ku…ki― tartamudeo Hoagie.

Abby seguía en shock, dirigió su mirada al río y su corazón dio un vuelco al ver eso. Su ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

― ¡Kuki! ― grito con emoción.

Los chicos miraron a donde ella tenía posada su mirada y les sucedió lo mismo un nudo se formó en sus gargantas.

― ¿En verdad eres tú, Kuki? ― dijo Abby con voz dulce.

― ¡Kuki! ¡Es Kuki! ― dijo con emoción Nigel.

― ¡Puedo verla! ― Hoagie seguía sin creérselo, pero sus ojos decían la verdad.

Lo que sintió Kuki fue indescriptible, fue como si un rayo de luz la iluminara después de haber estado años hundida en la oscuridad, las lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos violetas, iba a correr a brazos de su amiga pero se contuvo.

― Kuki…― dijo Wally con la misma alegría.

― En estos momentos no deberían decir mi nombre ¿verdad? ― dijo ella con voz tranquila. ― Soy muy mala jugando a las escondidas― sonrió tímidamente― Hey, Wally, dilo adecuadamente.

― ¿De que estas hablan….?

― Entonces, este será el verdadero adiós― dijo antes de que él pudiera terminar su frase. Una luz amarilla comenzó a emanar del pecho de la chica.

Wally no sabía que decir, pero antes de que pudiera protestar Hoagie se le adelanto.

― ¡Leí tu carta! ― le dijo a su amiga― ¡Yo también te quiero, Kuki!

― ¡Yo también te quiero mucho! ― le grito Abby.

― ¡Por supuesto que yo también te quiero! ― Nigel le dijo con mucha energía.

Kuki los miro conmovida por el cariño que le daban.

― Que cruel, Kuki. ―le dijo Hoagie con los brazos cruzados― Todos tenemos que despedirnos ¿no, Wally?

Wally bajo la cabeza y sonrió, por fin lo había entendido, tenía que dejar que Kuki se vaya.

― Gracias a todos, por cumplir su deseo― agradeció mirándolos de reojo para después mirar fijamente a la chica― Te quiero mucho, Kuki.

Las lágrimas corrieron libremente por las mejillas sonrojadas de la chica. De pronto vio como si todos volvieran a ser los pequeños de hace años, vio a Nigel con su seriedad y control, a Hoagie haciendo bromas sin sentido, a ella jugando con sus simios arcoíris, a Wally queriéndose hacer el rudo y a Abby con su serenidad y madurez admirables.

― ¡Yo también quiero pasar tiempo con ustedes! ― dijo al fin― ¡Quiero que juguemos juntos! Así que… ahora tengo que irme, pero no por eso quiero que dejen de ser amigos, hemos vivido una infancia increíble y eso no es cualquier cosa ¡Es un lazo que no se debe romper por nada en el mundo! ― sollozo un poco― Así que… ahora que Wally lloro… y ustedes volverán a ser amigos… puedo despedirme… de ustedes… así que…

Wally vio que su amiga no sabía que más decir, tenía que irse, ahora. Pero nuevamente se le adelantaron.

― ¡Cinco! ― grito Abby.

Todos la miraron con una sonrisa.

― ¡Cuatro! ― le siguió Wally.

― ¡Tres! ― logro decir Kuki.

― ¡Dos!

― ¡Uno! ― Nigel sonrió ― ¡Chicos del Barrio, misión cumplida!

Kuki suspiro, la luz comenzó a envolverla completamente.

― Logramos completar… la última misión…

Y la chica desapareció.

* * *

**Este último capítulo es dedicado a mi mejor amiga; Irma. Te extrañare mucho, buen viaje, hermanita. **


End file.
